The Line between a Man and a Monster
by Limbob7125
Summary: A small victory followed by a devastating defeat. When Ichigo's first encounter with the Arrancar plays out a little differently he will realise just how outclassed he really is. This will push him further than anyone thought possible, but what if he's gone to far? 1st Fic, assumed basic familiarity with bleach, pulling some future elements so spoilers, hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 : Defeated

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I gain nothing but fun from writing and sharing this

 **Hollow Ichigo = Bold**

* * *

Ichigo raced through the skies flash stepping as fast as he could, he had never felt a hollow anywhere near as powerful as this one; it is possibly as strong or stronger than a Shinigami Captain, and there was two of them. There was no telling how much damage they could do. As he stepped, Ichigo could feel hundreds of souls being snuffed out.

"BAN-KAI!" Ichigo yelled as he transformed, he needed to get there faster.

He landed in the clearing just in time to see Inoue blocking an attack from a hulking menace; beside her was a wounded Chad whom she had quickly started to heal, with a second enemy off to the side. Ichigo released a burst of Spiritual energy to get their attention.

"Hey Ulquiorra, is that our target" The giant man asked as Ichigo observed them. They looked like a parody of the shinigami, white uniform, carried swords and had about half a hollow mask on, who were these guys?

"Orange hair and the black sword, yes he is." The green eyed pale man replied. It didn't matter, they are the enemy.

"Maybe this one will be FUN!" The giant man yelled as he threw a punch at Ichigo.

Ichigo blocked it with Tensa Zangetsu, standing defiant as the ground behind him crumbled from the force of the blow.

"Are you the one who killed all these people and hurt my friends?" Ichigo asked, his anger raising deep within.

"Yeah I did, what are you going t ̶ " using the extreme speed of his bankai, Ichigo cut the giant off by decapitating him instantly.

"You deserved no mercy." Ichigo stated as he turned to the next foe.

"Unfortunate; but ultimately his own fault for being careless." Ulquiorra said with disinterest, Ichigo instinctively knew this next fight would not be so easy.

"Inoue" He called back to his friend, "Take Chad and get clear, this one is far more powerful."

"Right" She answered back with a strange fear in her voice. He knew she could use her shield as a stretcher to move Chad, he trusted her to look after him.

No words passed between the two foes, for none were needed. Their mission had been simple, investigate the new shinigami from the human world to determine threat level. And while it was surprising that he could cut through Yammy's Steel hard skin and move at such high speed, it did little to impress the Espada.

Ichigo attacked first, his strikes were easily dodged, yet to his credit Ulquiorra did have to block a few more well placed stabs with his hands.

 _A competent fighter_ Ulquiorra thought to himself as he noted that his opponent was constantly trying to create an opening in his defence. _Advanced skills with powerful spiritual energy behind it, yet he is only at this level?_ As a test he extended his hand and fired a small volley Bala.

Ichigo, caught by quick timing of the counter attack, was only able to partially block each blast while being pushed back, thankfully remaining unharmed. "Damn it, how strong is this guy?" Ichigo muttered as he prepared to keep fighting. Suddenly an invading presence made itself known.

" **Come on, you can do better than that! Better yet, just switch me will ya? I'll take care of this guy."** His inner hollow said as it tried to take over.

 _Go away_ Ichigo replied putting his hand over his face trying to stop his mask from forming, _Go away go away go away._

"Strange" Ulquiorra said as he fired another Bala that knocked Ichigo to the ground."Your power fluctuates wildly yet you are incapacitated."

 _Damn it, I reject you so you screw me over_ Ichigo cried inward frustrated that his Hollow was making it damn near impossible to move.

"Perhaps you require proper motivation," Ulquiorra stated and disappeared. He reappeared holding Inoue up with one hand by the back of her neck, the sight of her in pain caused Ichigo's thoughts to freeze.

"Would killing this woman be enough to spur you to action? Isn't that what your emotions lead you to do?" Ichigo struggled to remain in control, the blind rage may have been his but if he gave into the pure urge to kill his hollow would instantly take over.

"However, I find her strange healing power far more interesting than an unstable Shinigami. Perhaps Granz would enjoy experimenting on her, should I take her back with me?" His last threat broke Ichigo's self-control.

Ulquiorra blocked a swift punch heading for his face with his free hand and went to crush the girl's neck, however an unseen kick had him flying away from the humans and into a tree. Looking down, he noticed his left arm from elbow down was missing. As he turned back to the humans Ulquiorra noticed 3 irregularities: the Black sinister, hollow-like energy emanating from the black sword; the girl prying his severed hand off her neck; and the half white mask striped in Red.

 _I see, so he is like Captain Tosen, a shinigami enhanced by hollow powers, the reverse of the Arrancar,_ Ulquiorra processed as he regenerated his arm, _Yet he lacks full control and will likely become controlled by his inner demons._

" **Hey girl, get the hell outta here, you aren't fit for the battlefield stick to the sidelines"** The hollow-fied Ichigo ordered Inoue who was deeply disturbed by his presence. **"Don't worry, I ain't going to hurt you, that might make this wannbe king strong enough to knock me down."** He laughed, and with that the girl fled the scene faster than before. **"However, when I'm in charge full-time, lock your doors!"** He cackled.

 _Inconsequential trash_ Ulquiorra thought _with his hollow drawn out, she's of no further use at this moment. However this boy, he is no threat to lord Aizen, but if he gained control of his hollow, how strong could he become? Or how strong an ally would he be if he lost complete control and Aizen made him an espada? We need a replacement for Yammy and he might even get that annoying Grimmjow off my back_

 **"Hey you, gotta say thanks, don't get much chance to be on the outside and have some fun"** The boy's new persona said to Ulquiorra.

"It doesn't matter, this will play out one of two ways" he replied

" **Oh** " a playfully savage smile crept along what he could still see of the boy's face as the mask slowly expanded.

"Either I will kill you, or you will join me" Ulquiorra said seeing a possibility.

" **Join you?"** He laughed **"You're funny I'll give you that** "

"Lord Aizen could easily give you control over that body, possibly even more power, and you would be fighting against everything the boy's soul stood for as a shinigami"

" **Hmm good sell, but here's the thing, there are two things I want, freedom and fun"** Ulquiorra sighed at how obvious his answer would be " **I'll have my own freedom soon and don't wanna be following some stuck-up rebel shinigami's orders. Plus I'm itching to see how strong you are.** " Hollow Ichigo raised his sword ready to have the time of his life.

"Very well, I'll take you seriously" Ulquiorra responded by releasing a large amount of spiritual energy as he focused. The Hollow-fied boy charged at him, but the espada was done testing him.

He flashed behind the boy who, to his credit, instinctively reacted and tried to catch the attack, but it was like a snail trying to stop a foot, impossibly slow to Ulquiorra's eye's and he stabbed his hand through the boy's heart.

" **Son of a** " Was the boy's response as his mask was ripped off and he fell to the ground.

"I won't risk a Hollow's potential healing factor; die with your human mind intact." Ulquiorra stated while bidding him a farewell.


	2. Chapter 2 : Recovery

Ichigo woke up disoriented in a familar room at Urahara shop, as the memories of his last fight dawned on him he couldn't find the will to move.

"I lost," he breathed softly

"That you did" Urahara said from the other side of the room, "We knew Aizen was gather powerful allies but we may have been underestimating them."

"Not just to him" Ichigo said "I couldn't hold my hollow back, I lost to myself."

"The Vizard can help with that, I can't contact them, we decided it was safer that way encase the Soul society caught up to them."

"I met one, Shinji Hiroka, seemed pretty shady to me, didn't even hear him out." Ichigo said looking back on that encounter, kinda wishing he'd handled it better now.

"They only want to stay out of the Soul Soceity radar, they technically wanted criminals but really they were victims of Aizen's early Hollowfication experiments," Urahara explained.

"I wish he led with that," Ichigo said dryly, he still found it almost impossible to believe that they could control their own hollows, when they would have all of their powers plus their own, how do you fight something like that? "So were those guys I fought?"

"Arrancar, Hollows that remove their masks to gain Shinigami like abilities, few ever achieve the full transformation naturally but Aizen seems to have been busy since gaining the Hogyoku."

Ichigo realised that they had no idea where those two he fought stood power wise in Aizen's army, the big guy never showed his true strength but the pale one would be a challenge for all but the Captain-Commander. This war hadn't truly started yet and he was almost down for the count. He rolled over to see a sleeping Orihime Inoue laying next to his futon.

"You can thank her for your life, only her power could save you with how close to death you were." Urahara said reading his question before he asked it.

"How long was I out?" Ichigo asked

"Only about a 3 days, she hardly left your side, only to help heal Chad, eat and rest. Healing your wound took almost everything she had." this news should have cheered him up, but it was just more guilt hammering him down. "I can see you still need rest, don't worry things are still quiet for the moment." Urahara said while exiting the room while Ichigo rolled over so he wasn't facing Inoue and tired to sleep.

Rest wouldn't come, He'd failed to protect her, if the Arrancar were truly after Inoue, she'd be in the Hueco Mundo right now. Throw on top wearing her out to heal him, but that wasn't the worst shame. He'd changed in front of her, into a twisted version of himself, exactly like what happened to her brother, Sora. He'd been the one to protect her from Sora after he became a hollow, now he was very thing threatening her, and reminding her on those traumatic events possibly preventing those memories. Ichigo knew Inoue had a strong spirit but that fear he'd heard in her voice when he'd asked her to run, she could sense it couldn't she. It was all too similar.

* * *

Orihime slowly opened her eyes, she could she Ichigo had moved meaning he'd woken up, but he was still in the bed. It was clearer than day that the fight had weighed on Ichigo in many ways and over the last 3 days she'd spent healing a lot had crossed her mind. When she'd seen Ichigo's Hollow mask forming she saw a flash of her brother's complete mask, reliving that pain for a thing wasn't the Ichigo she knew but still it disturbed her, and it pained her to know he was struggling to control a monster from within.

The Ichigo she knew was full of light, knowing what is right and following it no matter what, and under the hard outer shell was the kindness that Tatsuki had described when talking about his younger self. But she couldn't really understand him completely, there was that part of him that dove into darkness and violence. It had always been there, she knew it was why he could fight so well, but he'd balanced it out with all the light he had.

His Hollow was devoid of all that light, it was a version of him that lived to seek out more battles for reasons she couldn't understand. Inoue knew pain, it was her earliest memory beside Sora saving her from their parents, but she never let that pain define her, it meant she valued what she had and wouldn't let it go, that was the reason for her power, she would reject the reality of losing what was precious to her.

Yet for Ichigo that pain lead him down the path of darkness and that darkness wasn't enough. she'd watched the Arrancar swiftly dispatch the Ichigo's controlled body and in that moment she knew that no matter how much she might want to she couldn't protect Ichigo, at least not in the he did for her and the way she longed to for him. She wanted to help him lay his sword down and avoid these battles that were so far beyond highschool students.

She knew it was a selfish desire, same way she knew he could never turn his back on what he had now become, what he had always been, a protector. But even Rukia was over 150 years old and Ichigo was 15, barely starting out and he was almost consume by his afterlife and this war. Inoue couldn't imagine Life without him.

"Inoue, you awake?" Ichigo asked sitting up trying to push past the shame he felt.

"Oh yeah I am, feeling better?" Orihime replied surprised and pulled out of her thoughts.

"Physically at least, I'm sorry"

"About what?" She asked.

"I failed, I let everyone down" She couldn't let him carry this failure like this.

"You survived long enough for me to heal and stopped them from killing any more people after you showed up, that's plenty Ichigo. You live to fight another day."

"But more than that, I lost control, that couldn't have been easy for you to see." Ichigo voice full of self-hatred.

"No it wasn't," Orihime knew the truth matter here, "but I'm ok, and I believe in you Ichigo, you will find a way to control it."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked looking her in the eyes.

"Because I know you, so make me a promise."

"A promise?"

"I know I can't fight against these things very well but I want to help so I'll do my part from the side to support all of you, so promise me you will always come back. No matter how far you go, or how deep the darkness gets, promise you will always make it home, and I'll be here to heal you." She said with a smile.

"Inoue, how can you say that? what good is a promise? you saw what my hollow was like, and he lost to those Arrancar" Ichigo said full of disbelief.

"I know, and I'm scared, scared that even if you can control it, you could lose yourself to it, when your like that your reitsu is so different and terrifying, its hard to tell you apart from a Arrancar." she could see it in his face that it hurt him to say that but she needed to tell the truth he needed to hear it, but he needed to hear this even more. "But you're going to need that power ain't you?" he stared at her for a few moments with a shocked expression. "that pale guy almost killed when your Hollow was in control, even I get you'll need to use everything you have,"

"Yeah you're right, pretty sure I will"

"That's why you promise me you'll make it home. I know you Ichigo, since when do you break promises?" She could see a smile forming on Ichigo's face and that was enough to make her smile. "I won't be able to do much to help you, but no matter deep within the dark you have to go to win this thing, make sure you come back in one piece."

"Its a promise" Ichigo agreed while grabbing her hand to reinforce it.

* * *

The next day Ichigo visited his mother's grave. The day started out nice but clouds now covered the sky. Ichigo knew Orihime was right, she was a shining light in the world who could see good in almost anything, especially odd food combinations. But as she said soon he'd diving in danger and things were bound to get worse before they got better. The graveyard was empty when it started to rain, but Ichigo stayed still.

"Do you know the horror of the rain in a solitary world?" Ichigo remember when Zangetsu asked him this. "Mom I couldn't protect you and I failed to avenge you, I won't let anyone else down ever again." The rain poured over Ichigo, every cold drop trying to sap his strength.

"Inoue, you help in more ways than you know. Out of all of our friends you ground me the most in our world, you connect with both my lives, like how the rain connects the earth and the sky, you are as important as my family is to me, I won't let anything happen to you."

When he finished, Ichigo focused remember what it was losing to the Arrancar. His frustration grew, he had been unbelievably out-classed, it had felt like when Byakuya stripped him of Rukia's powers, he'd come so far only to be put down like a novice.

"But part of me, hates the Rain"

His mind cementing a new resolve 'I know you can hear me, I'm coming for you' He directed towards his inner Hollow 'If I'm going to beat these guys than I'm going to need to every scrap of power I can find. I'm going to take your power and make it my own, and I'm going to push it to the limits and reach heights you never thought possible even if I become a monster, so watch out the King is laying down a new Law'


	3. Chapter 3 : Control

Rukia was annoyed, here she was in the human world and yet Ichigo was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't at school when they showed up and no one knew where he'd disappeared too.

"He probably went somewhere to train, after getting beat that badly its what I'd do." Renji said.

"So what, he couldn't wait a few days" she pouted

"ha well its not like he knew we were going to be back in town."

"Well than I guess we should find a new place to stay since Ichigo's is out, than we should continue training too" Rukia said accepting the fact that she couldn't spend time with her best friend. The time she'd spent in with Ichigo in the human world had been some of the best times of her life, and had been real eye opener. Before she'd fought because hollows were the enemy and the people she saved were just blank face. Now she had deeper connection to this town and her humanity. Now she was truly motivated to ensure no one fell prey to these monster.

* * *

"I wonder what Onii-san is doing, disappearing like this again," Karin said looking at the note he'd left. It read 'Something's come up gotta leave for while. Will be ok, Don't worry. From Ichigo' "Missing for 3 days, and than he just drops a note off while no ones around and takes off again, He could have at least left a contact number in case of an emergencies, and what's with no detail?"

"Whatever he's up too it has to be important, we should trust he knows what he's doing." Their Irresponsible father said. It amazed her how he let Ichigo get away with so much it was borderline negligent but she knew he cared. Besides if he was half as strict on Ichigo as he was on her and Yuzu than it'd be impossible for her brother to lead his 2nd life as a Shinigami. "I went on few trips during my youth, Its the time when a boy but learn about being man" He continue and threw in a 'manly' pose.

"But Dad what if he's running off with some girl?" Yuzu interjected in her maternal way.

"OHHHH NOOOO," he cried in really bad english "you're right we must investigate"

Karin sighed exhausted by the pair's rampant enthusiasm 'I should have never let him read my Jojo manga' she thought "Tatsuki and Orihime are still in town so I wouldn't worry about that." She knew that whatever her brother was going though it had to do with his second life, so in the mean time she decided not to worry and to get answers from him when he returned. He ran off when she'd tried to confront him before, but he wasn't getting away this time.

* * *

Ulquiorra entered Las Noche's throne camber, the remaining Espada were spread across the room while Aizen sat above them a top his throne flanked by his shinigami allies Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen.

"Why have you returned alone?" Aizen asked.

"Yammy was killed by the traget Ichigo Kurosaki."Ulquiorra reported

"Really? that's surprising." Gin Ichimaru said with his usual shy smile, clearly having expected such a result.

"It was his own fault, he was over confident and fell before he could use his full strength."

"ha serves the arrogant bastard right." Grimmjow blurted out, his eyes thirsty to fight whoever could match even the lowest of the Espada.

"Here observe." with that Ulquiorra pulled out his left eye and crushed it. The energy he'd charged it with before hand showed his view of the mission, from the appearance of the humans with powers, to his fight with the hollowed shinigami. "As you can see, the target was strong and had the potential to become a threat, therefore warranted capture or termination, and due to his hollows disposition I favored the latter." he finished as he concentrated on regenerating his eye.

"Shame, thought I had a good fight coming fight. Would have been fun fighting a hollowed Shinigami." Grimmjow said backing down.

"Indeed, it would have been fascinating to study a naturally occurring Visored," Szayelaporro Granz said mourning the lost opportunity.

"Regardless, well done Ulquiorra, We will begin decide the new espada shortly, feel free to make recommendation. You are all dismissed" Aizen declared as he left for his study to be alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"I'm glad you've come to your senses and taken our offer Ichigo," Shinji Hirako said as he led the strawberry blonde to the Visored Hideout.

"Well Urahara put in a good word for, so I'll trust you guys unless you give me a reason not too."

"Wait you know Urahara?"

"Yeah he was the one who trained me, you didn't know?"

"One of us, Hashigen Ushoda sensed you, he's a Kido master who's developed some incredible techniques since he became a Visored. Man if I knew you are friends with Urahara I would have just gone to him."

"haha would have saved us a lot of trouble." By letting his guard down Ichigo could see Shinji was good person, a bit ridiculous at times but he had the same underlining sense of duty that came from a high ranked Shinigami, even if being exiled and in hiding for years had made him more cynical, especially towards the Soul Society.

"Well its time to meet the rest of the gang."

As Ichigo was introduced to the Visorded and they explained how in order to control his inner hollow he'd have to defeat it in his inner world, a sinking feeling filled Ichigo. He knew this was right thing to do, he was ready cut his hollow down by whatever means necessary so he could gain its power and fight, so what was troubling him so much.

The rain woke Ichigo to the familiar sight of his horizontal inner world, he tried to look for old man Zangetsu but could barely see a thing, the steady rain and dark sky saw to that.

 **"Yo. Finally made your way here"** His Hollow called, and despite the poor conditions Ichigo could clearly see him.

"Damn it, I hate just looking at you," Ichigo replied "Where's the Zangetsu?"

 **"By Zangetsu? do you mean the sword on your back, or this one?"** He teased Drawing a white version of Ichigo's blade.

"What the?"

 **"Dont look so shocked, after all. I AM ZANGETSU."** the hollow cried as lunged at Ichigo, who struggled to hold him, to further taunt him 'Zangetsu' continued talking, **"Come surely you noticed, all your powers are linked, as you improved in the Soul Society so did I. That why's when I became stronger I took over from the Old man, sure he still tries to hold me back, but that won't last forever."**

Ichigo counter-attacked managing to overpower Zangetsu's guard and push him hollow back, "So what you're saying is, if I win the old man will be back in charge."

 **"You? win? haha please. All that talk at the graveyard didn't scare me one bit, because that's all it was, just talk."**

"Lets see you say that after seeing this." Ichigo challenged preparing to fight at full power.

 **"You really don't get it, do you?"** Zangetsu mirrored his movement.

They both screamed "BAN- **KAI!** "

Not wasting any time Ichigo charged in to meet his opponent head on. They clashed at frightening speeds, and while they seemed to have the same powers (at least in this world) it was clear Zangetsu was better at using them. ' _Of course he knows Bankai, he knew more about my shikia than I did, how could i be so stupid? Doesn't matter just keep going, I have to do this_ ' Ichigo suppressed a sinking nervousness that gripped him, and fought even harder. "Getsuga Tenshou!" he called as fired the black energy slash.

Zangetsu simply deflected it with one hand, but Ichigo wasn't done as he flashed behind him and attacked only to have his sword blocked.

 **"Well you are doing better than i expected, but its doesn't matter. I'm still better than you, and I won't bow to someone who's going to get us killed."**

"We both lose to that pale guy, so get off your high horse. I'm here to get stronger so I can beat him next time."

" **Let me taken control and I'll be sure to finish the bastard off! You have no idea how much potential I have. Next time I'll be ready for him.** "

"There won't be a next time for you, I'll be taking your power for myself."

" **Again, you talk a big game, and certainly are trying to embrace fighting on a new level, but you missed something so basic.** "

"What are talking about?" he said as he restarted their clash again.

" **This right now is what I mean. You're way to forced, trying to hard to be ruthless. Just be ruthless, don't push yourself to fight harder, just do it. Let your instinct guide you.** " Zangetsu got the upper hand and knocked Ichigo to ground. " **Otherwise you are far to easy to read. GETSUGA TENSHOU!** " Ichigo Tried to block the blinding light with his sword, but it shattered in his hands. The Rain fell heavier than ever, and lightning light up the sky.

He couldn't believe, what did he do wrong. He had made a promise and here he stood, frozen and powerless to keep it. Zangetsu walked up to him." **What you didn't notice something was wrong. Your resolve is strong but you have to really believe it. It doesn't matter what you say with your mouth 'I need power, and it doesn't matter where it comes' if you can't accept in your heart than you're better off doing nothing. Why do think its raining in here?** " and with that the white blade ran through his chest.

"You're right, I wasn't facing my fear, I was ignoring it." Ichigo said as he felt himself slipping away.

"So what do you fear?" Ichigo heard Byakuya Kuchiki's voice in the back of his head.

"Byakuya? what the? where are?" He asked looking around at the new environment around him, surrounded by glowing swords Ichigo recognized the Senkei form of Byakuya's Bankai.

"That doesn't matter, in your current state you won't be able to move forward. Now answer the question?"

" I want to win, but I just can't accept a screwed up victory. I guess I'm afraid I can't be the monster I need to be."

"Sometimes it can't be helped, but does that make you a monster? Sometimes to protect everyone you most do horrible things. You must be willing to fight and kill anyone, that is why you sought out this fight. Your instincts lead you here to become stronger and eliminate a threat, yet you bottle and ignore them, so tell me. What do you fear?"

"I fear, power. You're right, I need it to protect everyone, but to reach a new level of power, I'm afraid it will cost me the very things I'm trying to protect."

"As long as you have the strength to control it, your power is not something you should fear and you clearly demonstrated that strength in our fight. So stand tall and remain true to yourself, and you will be able to protect those you care for and keep your promises."

In that moment Ichigo remember the warmth of her hand in his when he'd made that promise, and remembered calmness and the light of her spirit, "Maybe I can learn to love the rain."

His focus returned to his fight, and he grabbed the handle of the white sword that pierced his chest. "I believe it now." He said as he punched the swords owner.  
The white Zangetsu was dumbfounded, hadn't he won? He watched as Ichigo pulled his out of his chest and it turned black. The rain stopped and the sky instantly cleared to sunny day.

"I don't care if the rest of the world thinks I'm a monster, because to her I won't be. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe, and I'll do it my way. I'll strike down anyone who gets in my way, starting with you." and Ichigo charged. Sensing the new purpose within him Zangetsu didn't fight back as Ichigo stabbed him and black energy started to contain him.

" **Looks like you listened to what i had to say and found that instinct to fight on. There is hope for you after all. I lost so I'll play my part for now, but remember I'll always be here. Get lazy or mess this up and I'll be back to take the throne of control.** " And with the hollow Zangetsu faded away.

"Sorry but I already told you, I'm going surpass you and reach a level you never could. So I'll never lose to you again."

* * *

Reviewing the footage Aizen pondered how this would affect his overall goal, Ichigo Kurosaki was a potential short cut in his research, if he could be pushed to reach his full maturity. This may have made him a threat in time but Aizen was confident he could have controlled the youth if it had come to that. Questions remained as to whether or not he'd received his full inheritance, questions that now would never be answered. Perhaps he thought he should have sent Grimmjow instead of Ulquiorra to gauge where Ichigo's growth was at, but Grimmjow wouldn't bring him the information he needed, and wouldn't have been able to work with Yammy.

If only Kisuke Urahara wasn't so damn good at hiding things. Shorty after the experimental hollow White was destroyed Aizen had kept an eye both the Masaki Kurosaki and Isshin Shiba, when they both disappeared Aizen could theorise what happened back never found proof. He only knew they came into contact with Urahara and afterwards they were beyond his reach.

Admittedly he was surprised to find the name Kurosaki appearing in reports when Rukia was arrested, his gambit to obtain the Hogyoku paid off in ways he couldn't imagine. As he'd expected the pair had been drawn to each other, even started a family. And to his good fortune the most promising of their children had come into contact with the spiritual world. Was it coincidence or fate that Rukia turned him, Aizen had planned to frame Rukia of a crime and yet even greater events were set into motion. And now those event came to a grinding halt thanks to his interference, forcing him to return to his original plans which are endangered by the deterioration of the Hogyoku. Unless his experiments yielded results before the Hogyoku was damaged beyond repair than this would all been for nothing. He watched the footage again, his intuition telling him he missed something, but it there was no doubt Ichigo had died.

Than it hit him, he checked once more to see if he was right.

"Interesting power you have there, young miss" He said watching Orihime Inoue heal the wounded Chad. "It's not regeneration, looks similar to time reversal. You might just have saved him with that. Yes, and you both care about each other, It seems you may be useful." New plans formed in his mind "Very. Useful."

* * *

 **Author Note: Hey, just wanted to say a few things, still trying out things, trying to find what works best, format and writing wise. So Feel free to let me know what you think, reveiws and general thought are welcome.**

 **Also Thinking ahead, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, want your opinions on if she should be important to the story, have two idea that can work as I'm playing a little loose with the rules and future story/canon elements, in keeping with the series tradition to do just that. Generally that annoys me as I like to stick to rules, but sometimes it works, which is what i need you guys to tell me if it is or isn't. I love Nel but I think might sideline her while she helps to minimal or get her to have impact on/be impacted by how I changed Ichigo. Give thoughts**.


	4. Chapter 4 : Training part 1

"Damn it, this isn't working!" Cried Ichigo as his hollow broke apart after only 6 seconds.

"Hey this only way to improve, just cause you're unbelievably slow at it doesn't means its not working, you ungrateful dumbass" Hiyori Sarugaki protested as she punch Ichigo in the face.

"You know she's right Ichigo" Shinji called out from the sidelines, "this isn't something you can rush."

"Its been two week and I've only improved two seconds on my time, it isn't enough."

"You're right it isn't enough, but that's on you. This training worked for all of us, well expect for Mashiro, she could hold her mask up to 15 hours from the start. My point is, controlling your new powers will take time"

"You didn't see the arrancar's power, I don't just need my access, I need to improve my Hollow powers."

"Hate to break it to you kid, only one of us to do that is Hachi. And that was making new Kido." Kensei called from off to the side.

"Well then I'll have to find another way to train." Ichigo shouted in anger

"Our methods not good enough for you? fine you can train alone until you apologise, Dumbass." Hiyori said walking off after kicking Ichigo one more time.

Shinji went to her "He's just frustrated, give him time."

Ichigo felt like a dumbass, they'd helped him in his time of need and now he was spitting in their faces. But he needed more power and their methods weren't working. He thought back to all his previous training, Urahara taught him how to fight but than again in every other instance he'd learned his skills from Zangetsu, both of them. Maybe this was something they needed him to teach. Ichigo meditated an after a while went into his inner world.

* * *

"Hello Ichigo," Old man Zangetsu stood before him.

"Hey Zangetsu, you know why I'm here."

"I do. its no use,"

"What?"

"Your inner hollow can't be drawn out to teach you how to use this power."

"Why the hell not,"

"Because you are not strong enough. He is trapped at the centre of soul, that keeps him contained, given time your soul will better adjust to this change but for now any interaction may have consequences. If you are dissatisfied with your current training you should look to other areas you could improve, perhaps next time you will come seeking my help."

* * *

"God damn it" He complained returning to the real world.

"See what did tell you," Shinji said hovering over Ichigo, "It takes time before you can learn to uses your powers from your inner hollow."

"Maybe I'm just to use to getting my powers quickly, I mean I learned Bankia in under 3 days, sure with help from Urahara's inventions and..." Ichigo face lit up as inspiration hit him.  
 _Maybe I have to materialise my Hollow like I did for Zangetsu to learn bankai, ok so work backwards, I know how to activate bankai, shouldn't be hard to matterialise my inner spirits._ Ichigo thought and after trying a few different things, he managed to get it right and Zangetsu stood before him.

"Ichigo what is this?" Shinji asked looking at the sword spirit.

"Wanted to try something."

"Ichigo, I'd advise against this, it will not end well." Zangetsu warned, " and if this works he could go on a rampage"

"I need to be stronger I'm not backing down." And with that Ichigo summoned his hollow mask and than focus its energy towards Zangetsu, sure enough Spirit was engulfed by black energy and Hollow Zangetsu stood before them.

 **"Now this was unexpected hahaha, I mean the old man and I never even considered you'd draw me out into the real world, I mean I can't hope to gain control from out here but you, haha you can totally learn from watching me kill all these guys,"**

"You're not here to sight see, You're here to be my opponent while I train, or do i need Hachi to put up a barrier?." Ichigo stated taking a stance.

 **"Nar, This sounds like fun in its own way, l won't pass on an opportunity to beat you up even if there is nothing at stake."** And all of sudden the white hollow formed a black mask over his face. Similar to Ichigo's but instead of red lines they were the same dark yellow as his hollow's eyes. Hollow Zangetsu hurled his white variant of Zangetsu at Ichigo who dodged to the side and charged in at his hollow. Ichigo slashed his sword toward his opponent, who could in the palm of his hand, Ichigo could see the condensed spiritual energy in his counterparts hand.

 **"There are so many uses for energy, hehe you just gotta know how to use them."** His hollow threw his other hand backwards, in its grip the black cloth connected to his sword. Ichigo spun around and threw Zangetsu in front of the incoming sword. Although he blocked that attack his hollow shot him in the back with the Bala he had in his hand.

Letting the instincts in his mask guide him, Ichigo let go of his sword being sure to wrap some of the cloth around his arm, and before Hollow Zagetsu could react he delivered a Double palm strike to his that sent him flying. Still tapping in his masks innate knowledge, he punched the air, firing his own Bala which hit its mark and shattered his Hollow's black Mask. Ichigo pulled on the cloth to retrieve his sword and as he did his mask broke.  
 **  
"Good you started to connect to your power on deeper level, but you're still only at the tip of the iceberg."**

"Progress is progress, hey you guys were watching that right? how was my time?" Ichigo called to the Visored. Most of them couldn't believe what they were seeing, even Lisa had dropped the book she was reading.

"This is insane" Love said

"You got that right" Kensei agreed

 **"What are you all so surprised about? come on not one of you thought try this. Even this brat gets that spiritual powers come from within."** Hollow Zangetsu said pointing at Ichigo.

Ichigo ignoring that remark, noticed Shinji stop watch was still counting. "Time it properly this time, got it" he called as prepared to fight again.

 **"Round 2, ha nice"** His hollow just as eager to get back to the fight.

As they clashed again the Visored slowly got over their surprise that it was possible to materialise a inner hollow, and that it was yielding far greater results, Ichigo had jumped from 6 seconds to 20 seconds by the end his 2nd clash, and on his third was going even longer. When they got to their 12th round they couldn't track his time because one of them would end the fight by breaking the other's mask before the time limit was up and they'd restart the fight. After over 3 hours the training started to take its toll on them.

"He's getting tired," Hiyori stated watching more than a little pissed she'd lost a good sparring partner, "his spiritual energy fuels them both so of course he'd gonna burn out far sooner."

"yeah but he's kicked it up notch, his has improved immensely." Shinji retorted "He'll need to rest more, but this is definitely a better training method." and after one final fight, Ichigo's Hollow disappeared and he laid down on the ground.

"Had enough?" Shinji called.

"Yeah," He called back, panting "I think I might take the rest of the day off."

"You earned it."

Ichigo was very satisfied with his discovery, the results spoke for themselves, possibly surpassing any progress he would have made with the Visored's method in one day, he'd have these new powers mastered in no time. _In fact tomorrow I'm going to kick it up another notch,_ He thought to himself. He spent the rest of the day getting to know the Visored better and ended up borrowing Lisa books that she recommended, not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

* * *

That night Ichigo dreamed he was standing above a dark abyss. Than old man Zangetsu appeared in front of him. He didn't say anything he just stood there as if he were a guard. Than shadows raised up and dragged both them down into the darkness, as Zangetsu crossed the threshold he changed into his hollow counterpart. Ichigo could feel the darkness move around dragging them in deeper, yet he felt no compulsion to fight it, somehow knowing this was just a vision. Within the darkness a chained figure became visible, it's body was almost entirely black, it wore a white horned mask and had swords for hands.  
The chains that bound it were connected to five post, that if looked on from above would form a 5 pointed cross, and atop each one a blue fire burned. Ichigo than noticed that the chains were deteriorating, and the blue flames seemed to be going out. The figure let out a silent roar and broke out of its confines, than it charged at his hollow catching him by surprise, it pined him to the ground and started to eat him.

* * *

Ichigo made his way to the training room after breakfast, his dream certainly had bothered him but he wouldn't let fear stop him, besides it was just a dream playing on how dangerous his new powers were if he lost control. He called forth Hollow Zangetsu.

 **"Ready for another day of fun Ichigo."  
**

"Sure, in fact I was hoping we'd take this to the next level today." He taunted getting just as eager as his hollow to start training.

 **"Oh, what do mean by that?"** a devilish grin crossed his face. **  
**

"BAN KAI"

 **"Yes haha, that is a good idea, BAN KAI"**

They stood across from each other and donned their masks to begin their training again.

This time Ichigo only lasted an hour, clearly using his bankai together with mask was draining, but after being healed by hachi he insisted on continuing with it. After a few days the other Visored realised that by pushing myself to the limit, Ichigo had connected to hollow self on a level none of them were willing to go to. He'd learnt most of the signature Menos abilities that took them months to figure out on their own, even his mask didn't work on time limit anymore but was connected with his stamina and spiritual energy, which were slowly increasing from their already ridiculous levels. It was hard to believe Ichigo started out as regular human.

* * *

Orihime observed the warehouse in front of her or rather the barrier surrounding it. She could sense Ichigo nearby, and even ants were being subtly repelled by this barrier and yet somehow it reminded her of her own powers. She manage to slip through the barrier and entered the warehouse, she quickly located the training room just the one Urahara has. She noticed all everyone staring at her although she only recognised Shinji and his female friend she's meet earlier.

"So this isn't the way to bathroom?" She called out, "yeah that's not working."

The Visored were shocked, they couldn't believe someone could sneak past the barrier and than use that line. Ichigo Kurosaki was a magnet for the weird, especially in the spiritual worlds.

"Inoue? what are you doing here" Ichigo called out with a big smile on his face.

"I came to see you of course." She answered with a brighter smile.

* * *

"So that's what Aizen's up too." Ichigo said after Orihime was done explaining how the shingami figured out that he planned to use Karakura Town as a sacrifice to make a king's Key and invade the royal palace.

"You don't seem to concerned about it? I mean sure they said we have about 3 months left before but still?" she asked curious over how calm he was.

"I never was one care for what people's big plans were, that makes me loss focus. All I need to know is the time frame, and if I need to be stronger. Inoue, I've already improved a lot, and there is still more room for me to grow, I can feel it. When the time comes I know I'll be strong enough to keep my promise," he looked deep into her eyes "so thank you for believing in me even when I did not."

"Of course I believed in you, you needed something to help you regain your strength, That's my job isn't it, to support you." she said, so grateful that she'd been able to help Ichigo come to a new place, his spiritual energy didn't give off the same kindness it use too, but it wasn't horrible power that had over taken him. It was a fierce caring, that repel anything that came to hurt it, willing to do anything so he didn't have to lose anyone he cared for.

Ichigo smiled "Job well done if you ask me." Ichigo felt something in his heart and quickly decided to change the topic " So How's Chad and Uryu doing?"

"Hmm oh, well they both haven't been to school for while so its been very dull. Chad is training with Renji at mister Urahara's shop, Rukia is also there and Uryu is staying at his father's place for the time being, I thought I sensed his Spiritual energy so he might have regained his powers."

"That's good, knowing him his pride wouldn't let him just sit around while we risk our lives, it'll be good having him watch our backs again, what about you?"

"Me? well I've just been going to school, I want to help stop Aizen but there not much I can do is there."

"Stop that, so your not much of fighter, but the soul society has plenty of soldiers for the front-lines of this fight. There going to be things only you can do, I mean you have one the best healing abilities out there and that's just as important. And you are strong enough to help keep the general hollow invaders out, Don't underestimate what you can do, or how important you are." _especially to me_ he added in his head, than an idea hit Ichigo "Hachi, could come over here for a moment,"

"I want you to check out Inoue's powers, you mind showing him?"

"Not at all" she replied and quickly showed Hachi all of her abilities.

"Well there is no doubt that my barriers are very similar, how did gain this power?"

"I was born with it i guess, only recent unlocked thou."

"so do you think you could help her get stronger?"

"Certainly, I'd be more than happy to help."

"Thank you so much," Orihime said, both excited that she wouldn't have to be a burden in the coming battles and that she'd get to stay with Ichigo for a while. It also touched her that he thought to ask his friends for this favor, underneath all that power he was still her Ichigo.

* * *

Urahara watched Chad and Renji train by sparing. Chad had definitely gotten stronger with his mysterious power taking on a new form, he had reached a level closer to a shinigami's bankia and yet Urahara could tell it wouldn't be enough. While Renji had achieved Bankia he was only half way to becoming a captain, needing more time to increase his power and master all his powers, thus he could only teach Chad so much. On top of that Chad abilities while strong, were very limited as if they needed an external element to increase further, not unlike the growth of hollow. He did have an experimental element that could be added to Chad powers, and however dangerous it was seeing that they were facing Arrancar, if Chad agreed it was worth the risk.

* * *

Rangiku Matsumoto was frustrated, after all why was she dealing with the paperwork that she was planning to palm off to her captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and yet he was taking forever with his patrolling. She could still sense his Spiritual energy so she knew he wasn't in trouble so how come he was taking forever.

Little did she know Toshiro was just as frustrated with himself, getting roped into playing soccer with kids because of his appearance, _Damn it, I'm elite warrior who has fought monsters for decades, and people still treat me like a kid._ He thought as he passed ball to Karin who scored the winning goal.

"Yes!" The entire team celebrated and despite himself even Toshiro smiled realising it had been fun. Karin the girl who somehow had managed to convince him to play approached him.

"Thanks for subbing in, my dad and sister are treating the team to a barbarque at my place, seeing as this was the finals, you're welcome to come along."

"No I really should be getting home, don't want to make my family worry." He said trying to leave without hurting her feelings, after all she seemed nice and he thought he could sense something special about her.

"Well if you change your mind my place isn't far, its the Kurosaki Clinic." That got Toshiro's attention.

"You know, why not? my friends tell me to lighten up all the time, just this once," he said trying to sound causal and the age that they thought he was.

"Awesome follow us." She called as lead the way.

Was she Ichigo kurosaki's sister? assuming they were from the Kurosaki's It would explain what he sensed about her, a large amount sleeping spiritual energy. Did she have the same potential as her brother? and how much does she know about the spiritual world? All these thoughts raced though his head, and while he knew it wasn't any of his business his curiosity got the better of him, he rationalised it as trying to find clues as to where Ichigo went to train and if he was close enough to response to an attack, Toshiro needed to know if he had him as backup.  
There was one other question that laid in the back of mind, who were the parents of these extraordinary humans?

"Dad we're back, you have everything ready?"

"Cooking the last of the meat now." a somewhat familiar voice answered

And as they all walked into Toshiro froze, seeing the face of someone he never thought he'd see again. His previous captain and teacher Isshin Shiba, or as he was now known Isshin Kurosaki.

* * *

 **Another's Note: have ended up splitting this chapter in 2 before i kept getting news ideas and adding things, Hope you all like the changes I've made and will make in the future. As always feedback is appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Training part 2

**Hollow Zangetsu = Bold**

 _ **Ichigo with Hollow mask = Bold Italics**_

* * *

Isshin noticed Toshiro straight away and inwardly cursed himself for being too absorbed in preparing for Karin's bar-barque to notice his approach, but Toshiro seemed to be with Karin's group and with in a gigai so maybe this was just a case of bad luck. Fortunately he'd had plenty of practice pretending to know nothing when it came to dealing with Ichigo.

"Impossible" Toshirou whispered to himself reacting from the shock.

"hmm did you say something?" Karin asked turning to him.

"What? arr no, Its nothing" he replied slowly coming back to reality

"You look like you've seen a Ghost," she said concerned

 _Close enough,_ He thought. "I'm fine," he replied as he scanned the room for something to use as a ruse, "That poster on the wall, It reminded me of an old neighbor." he said pointing to poster of a woman with the phrase 'Masaki Forever' on it. He wonder if it was movie star someone in the family was a fan of.

"haha you have a good eye, kid." Isshin laughed emphasizing the kid to annoy Toshiro. "That's my late wife, a wonderful woman with no equal. Its no surprise you draw to her image" Toshiro alarmed by the very causal way he talked about his dead wife.

"yeah no one could miss that poster," Karin muttered under her breathe.

Toshiro wasn't sure if he should be anger or happy to see his old captain living a human life. He seemed happy, happier than he'd ever been in the soul society. Toshiro decided not make a scene and to continue acting like everything was fine he could always get answers later, plus he didn't want to spoil the soccer teams celebration. He tired to keep to himself as the other enjoyed the bar-barque but Karin kept hanging around him. While he did enjoy her company he was still recovery from the emotional shock of running into Isshin and so wasn't in the best of moods.

"So Karin who's this Handsome young devil you brought home?" Her sister Yuzu asked, clearly exaggerating but it still set them off

"Its not like that" Karin and Toshiro answer together

"So cute, its a shame Ichi-nii isn't here to see this." something Toshiro was glad for, there was no telling how he might have reacted.

"Well well well, it seems I have to perform my fatherly duty much sooner then expected." Isshin said after overhearing this exchange, He pushed Torshiro towards the stairs "Come on, if you intent to court one of precious daughters you need to know what will happen if you break her heart." Karin looked beyond embarrassed by the exchange while Yuzu was eating it up.

"But I, er never mind" Toshiro fake resigned, realising this was likely just an excuse so Isshin could explain what the hell he was doing here.

They entered Isshin's room and Toshrio watched as he used a barrier Kido to make the room sound proof. "Its been a long time, Toshrio."

"Thats all you have to say, what the hell is going on? what happened to you all those years ago? Why didn't you return to the soul society?" He hadn't realised just how anger he still was with his former captain for not making it back, anger that had been there even before this day.

"I do owe you the truth, what you decide to do with is your choice, i hope you'll understand. But before there something more important to discuss."

"There is?"

"How long have you been interested in my daughter?" And with that Toshiro punched him in the face.

* * *

"And than she died saving Ichigo from becoming prey to the grand fisher." Isshin said ending the story of his now dead wife Masaki Kurosaki. Toshiro wasn't that surprised by Isshin's action in the story, he'd always put the lives of those in front of him first and never cared about the big picture. Although a quincy saving a shingami was a bit hard to sallow, them later marrying sounded insane to him. But then again Isshin's action, especially as a father gave off the impression of insanity.

"I should turn you in for deserting," Toshiro paused conflicted between his duty and his respect for his Captain, "but I don't want to leave your daughters without a father,"

"Thank you" Isshin replied as a thought hit Toshiro

"plus imagine how Ichigo might reaction the Central 46 decided to execute you."

"haha yeah, he almost turned the Seiretei inside out last time with Rukia and he's gotten even stronger since than."

"speaking of, I assume he doesn't know about you?"

"No, I only got my powers back recently and they're weaker than they use to be, I doubt i could use my bankai."

"Thats a shame, you might have been one of the few people able to match Aizen in combat."

"yeah, Don't worry if I'll be ready to fight if i have too, although i hope it won't come to that."

"That's good enough for me, come on we should go back down before they get suspicious." As Toshiro opened the door Yuzu fell into the room with an empty glass in hand.

"arr busted" she said sheepishly as Toshiro face palmed.

"As expected of my daughter haha"

* * *

 **"Take this"** Hollow Zangetsu shouted as fired a cero at Ichigo who caught it with his free hand, using his enhanced strength to hold it at bay, but before he could redirect it **"Getsugo tenshou"** The energy slash cut through the cero, absorbing its power and when it reached his hand it caused a massive explosion. Ichigo pumped Spiritual energy into his now badly burned arm.

 **"I see you've learned how to use Instant regeneration, eventually your body will learn it as a reflex reaction it, but for the mean time its up too you."  
** _ **  
"Thanks, now take this."**_ Ichigo answered as he used his speed to create afterimages and fired bala or slashes of spiritual energy from every angel. Hollow Zangetsu focused his speed into rapid slashes in order to deflected all them much like Ichigo did against Byakuya's bankia, but the moment he paused after the barrage ended Ichigo appeared in front of him and grabbed his white blade preventing a counter attack as he broke Hollow Zangetsu's mask using the hilt of his sword.  
 **  
"Damn it, looks like you've learnt all of my tricks."  
** _ **  
"yeah, we are too even now, this isn't as challenging anymore, guess that means training almost finished."**_  
 **  
"hehe Don't get ahead of yourself, as our powers have grown we are on the threshold of achieving a release form."  
** _ **  
"Release form?"  
**_ **  
"I can feel it in my core, power building, soon we'll be able to take a full hollow transformation."  
** _ **  
"hmm as long as I'm in control it doesn't matter what form I take, Let's do this."**_ Ichigo challenged remaining true to his new resolve. He silently hoped that after Aizen was defeated he'd never have to use these dark powers again. On the surface they were harmless if controlled, but the deeper he pushed into these powers, the more he felt Old man Zangetsu warning might not have been paranoia. Not to mention the recurring dream.

* * *

Orihime studied how Hachi altered the function of his barriers, while she could understand his methods not all of them were compatible with her abilities, she could extend the range of her Santen kesshun beyond the Shun shun Rika Sipirts, limited now only by her spiritual energy levels. While they had certainly tried to find a way to improve her attack abilities but only to limited success. Hachi maintained that while powerful both their powers weren't suited to combat, even if they could be weaponised to a degree. Regardless Orihime wanted to be stronger, she wouldn't let herself become a burden for Ichigo. That meant either being strong enough to fight for herself or being able to avoid battles she couldn't hope to win.

She paused to rest and watch him train for a short while. In his Hollow she could feel all the darkness he possessed, the worst possible version of himself and it still scared her, especially the smile on his white face. But she no feared longer Ichigo's mask, seeing him fight his dark half to gain its power reinforced in her mind that he was in control, and even his spiritual energy while darkened by the mask, she could still sense a light at its core.

* * *

Before Hollow Zangetsu could reform his mask, a bright light glowed around him and a someone who looked like a younger version of the other Zangetsu took his place.  
"Ichigo, I can no longer tolerate this." He stated wasting no time.  
 _ **  
"What the? who are you?"**_ Ichigo asked completely surprised by this development

"I shouldn't be offended since this is the first time you've seen me in this form," The stranger held for a replica of his black bankai "I am Tenzen Zangetsu, and you need to stop this insanity. I allowed your hollow training because I'm aware of the necessity, but this is too far, I can't let you finish the resurrection training, surely you can sense the danger."  
 _ **  
"I can, but I told you before I started this training, I need this power I'm not backing down."**_ He said recovering from the shock _ **. "I'm willing to take the risk. I won't lose myself to that power"  
**_  
"You can't know that, and I can't allow this."  
 _ **  
"how do you plan to stop me?"**_ he asked,

"By making you an offer you can't refuse"

 _ **"Offer?"**_ That confused Ichigo again.

"More of a gamble really. You and I will fight and if I win, your powers as both a shinigami and a hollow will be sealed. Forever."  
 _ **  
"What? Why would you do that and what makes you think I'd agree"**_ Ichigo shouted, angered that his sword seemed to have turned on him.

"Because If you win, I will draw out a new power from within you, one you could never learn how to use properly on your own."

Ichigo was more confused than he'd ever. Zangetsu had been rock for him, his words carried weight that had pushed Ichigo forward and now he stood in his way offering an all or nothing duel. It made no sense, he couldn't understand _ **. "Why now? You once say you'd lend me any power to stop the rain, Why didn't you give me this power sooner?"**_

"You will understand that soon enough," Those vague answers always annoyed Ichigo.  
 _ **  
"You still haven't told me why your doing this?"  
**_  
"Because my goal is to protect you, even from yourself." And that really pissed Ichigo off, yes he lead a dangerous life but that was his choice, he had the chance to abandon it and go back to a normal life but he was here trying to make a difference, why couldn't Zangetsu get that.

Trying to control his emotion Ichigo realised that for the first time another option was on the table. He'd embraced his hollow powers because they were the best way to improve in the short time they had but now something new was available to him. Something vastly different than his hollow powers that he was increasing paranoid about, perhaps it was worth the risk to ease these feeling, and to add more abilities to his arsenal.  
 _ **  
"I don't understand, but I accept your deal."**_

"Thank you Ichigo," Tensen Zangetsu said as his sword slowly disappeared and he reverted back to Old man guise. "In order for this to work I must temporary cut my connection to your shinigami powers, Otherwise this power will stay buried deep in soul. Now, face the wrath of a Quincy!" He called as he summoned an energy sword that burned with Spiritual fire.

Ichigo was so shocked by this declaration he almost missed Zangetsu also form a Crossbow out of spiritual energy in his other hand. Ichigo flashed as Zangetsu aimed at him, creating multiple afterimages as he circled Zangetsu at extreme speeds, looking for an opening while also process what he'd gotten himself into.  
 _Quincy? since when did zangetsu, or i for that matter have Quincy powers? Ishida said the quincy were a race, there's no way dad could be a quincy? could he? Isn't Ishida's dad is also a doctor? arr focus, no time for that.  
_  
Zangetsu raised his bow skyward as he charged a powerful shot, that when fired split into many arrows that targeted each after image.  
Ichigo intercepted a few arrows that were about to hit him mid-flight but than Zangetsu flashed in front of him, Ichigo blocked his sword strike only to be shot in the leg by his crossbow. Zangetsu than discarded his crossbow and deliver a powerful 2 handed overhead strike, Ichigo met the attack head on, using his hollowfied strength to match the force of the attack and block out the pain. He tried to pump spiritual energy into his leg to heal it but Zangetsu released an Incredible amount of spiritual pressure, that shattered his mask. The pain from his leg burned anew slowing him down but he retreated and tried to summon his mask, but he felt as if he was trying to build sand castle to close to the ocean.

"I told you I would seal your abilities starting with your hollows."

"Tell me how is taking my powers away going to protect me?"

"The life of a shinigami is a one of danger and death. You said so yourself when you first received powers from Rukia, you won't sacrifice yourself for random strangers. So why should you fight this battle?"

"You're right I won't sacrifice myself, but I can't just look away when there is something i can do to help, and Aizen plans to destroy Karakura town, that includes my family and friends. I have to help stop him."

"That's the shinigami's job to deal with, and if you aren't confident in them flee. You are under obligation to stay."

"No, that won't solve anything, I made a promise, and running away isn't enough to protect her, the threat will eventually reach us anyway. That is why I need power."

"Than prove to me that you win. Prove you have what it takes to endure this life, That I shouldn't kill as the Quincy of old would," And with that Zangetsu attacked.

* * *

The Visored and Orihime watched yet again confused by what they saw, Ichigo kurosaki was so much more than they bargained for. Most of them had gotten bored of watching the fights between him and his hollow, despite the impressive results. Than there was the massive shift in Ichigo's Spiritual energy, and now he was fighting someone else, but this fight was different to his training fights with his hollow which while crazy never got out of hand. But this fight was more like how the Visored had to keep Ichigo's full hollow busy while he surpassed it on the inside. Hachi even set up a barrier to keep the fight contained. None of them knew what to make of this, expect for Orihime.

She sensed the brightness within the newcomer but it didn't comfort her. On the surface it reminded her of Ishida's powers but this was an unforgiving brutal light that was burning everything including itself to destroy all the darkness inside Ichigo. But he was too strong, even as the light suppressed his darkness, the kindness he'd fought with in the soul society and the ferocity of his fighting instincts were stronger than ever, even as his power declined she knew Ichigo would turn it around in the end.

* * *

Even without his mask Ichigo could still fight evenly with Zangetsu, both of them threw large amounts of spiritual energy as continued to fight. The sound of their swords clashing resonated deep within Ichigo and every time their swords connect the fire sword Zangetsu carried hardened, eventually becoming solid spiritual energy, now the Sword had a cross guard shaped like a bird and Zangetsu's strike became more powerful. But Ichigo felt his power weakening, to finish the as soon as he could Ichigo charged a Getsugo tensou but didn't fire it, letting the energy sit in the sword.

"Interesting," Zagetsu commented as Ichigo charged at him, he raised his sword and it glowed a light blue "Blut Arterie."

Their spiritual charged swords were an equal match, every attack thundered and Red and blue spiritual energy bounced off the barrier Hachi had setup. As his arms grew heavy Ichigo noticed that with every strike Zangetsu grew more powerful, almost angelic wings of white and blue started to form behind him. Once the wing were complete Zangetsu stopped attacking, giving Ichigo a free shot.

"Getsuga Tensou" Ichigo put everything he could into his signature attack.

"Blut vene" Zangetsu muttered and when the smoke clear he remained utterly unharmed. Ichigo was stunned all the training he'd pushed himself through seemed pointless.

Zangetsu created another crossbow, it crackled with power as he charged an arrow. The pain in his leg and the drain on his spiritual energy made it hard to move, Ichigo knew all he could do at this point was stand his ground, Zangetsu might have become more powerful than him but that didn't matter, he had to win no matter what, he would find a way.

Zangetsu fired the arrow that tore up the ground beneath it as it speed towards its target. Ichigo's sword intercepted the arrow but rather than explode the spiritual energy of the arrow wrapped around his sword. Ichigo channeled energy into his Tensa Zangetsu to remove the foreign energy but it just feedback into and weakened him even more. When the energy dissipated Ichigo was left with just the shikai of Zangetsu.

"And now your bankai is sealed, you have no means to overpower me, surrender and this may be painless, continue to fight me and you will suffer needlessly. You are no longer part of this fight Ichigo." Zangetsu said confident in his victory.

But Ichigo wasn't done. During the fight Ichigo had heard his blade so when he looked into Zangetsu's eyes he finally understood, "I get it now, you are a reflection me, of my desire to protect. You know part of me never wanted this, before I met Rukia I'd have been happy leading a normal life. You wanted to keep that option open for me as I pushed further away from it. Thinking about it, that's probably why its a crime to create a Substitute Shinigami,because I can't go back to having a normal life."

"I'm sorry but you will have too."

"No, I stopped being human a long time ago, I don't know what I am anymore. All these powers are part of me, they are mine. And I won't give them up that easily," Ichigo point his sword at Zangetsu taking the pose to activate his Bankai. Dark red Spiritual rolled off him.

"That's pointless Ichigo, I've taken back your Bankai, you can no longer wield it."

"You may have taught me to unlock it, and I learned how to use it from the other you, but at the end of the day, Its my power. IT IS. MY. BAN-KAI." His spiritual pressure exploded, and when the dust settled Ichigo stood proud and feel more powerful than ever before. His bankai had few subtle changes, the 4 prongs on the guard extended slightly further and on his right hand was a black armored glove but the chain remained the same.

"Impossible."

"I won't let you hold me back. I don't fear the dangers ahead, I will face whatever comes my way head on, that's the best way I know to protect them all." Ichigo summoned his hollow mask and healed his leg, he had completely broken all the seals Zangetsu had placed on his power.

Zangetsu gather more power, his glowing wings flapped in defiance as he rose in the air and Ichigo felt the wind they generated on his face. Both surged forward swords overhead, Their attacks both as fast and powerful as lightning, but Zangetsu was being pushed in the defensive. As Ichigo broke through his guard he quickly activated blut vene to minimize the damage and he menage to retreat with only a shallow cut across his chest. Once again he summoned crossbow but in heart Zangetsu knew this fight was over, Ichigo had overcome him and while the hidden depths of his hollow powers were still a threat, he had proven himself worthy of all his powers. Despite hardship and suffering, Ichigo would endure and thrive as shinigami, his final doubts laid to rest all that remained was for Zangetsu to relent the last of his inheritance.

He activated Blut Artire to empower his attacks and launch a volley of arrows at Ichigo, who counter with an incredibly powerful Cero. As the attacks collided Zangetsu felt Ichigo's blade pierce his back.  
 _ **  
"That is why I fight, This is my resolve."**_

"Thank you Ichigo, for living up my hopes and defying my doubts. You were right, I wanted to let you retain your humanity, for that is was how you changed the Soul Society. You said you are no longer human, but its your humanity that drives you, now more than ever. Take my sword you know what to do with it." Zangetsu said with a smile on his face as he handed over the blade.

Ichigo took that broadsword that over the course of the fight had been filled with his power and refined. Letting his instincts guide him, he stabbed the sword through his chest. The sword dissipated as the energy flowed through him, unlocking his latent Quincy powers.

He dismissed his hollow mask and sat down exhausted from that fight, "So are you going to explain how I have Quincy powers?" He asked Zangetsu as he slowly faded away.

"I don't have those answers, Normally Quincy don't have a manifestation of their powers, I only exist because you are a hybrid. My knowledge and form come from the Progenitor of the Quincy, but i am not bound to his will. Direct your question to your father, he is bound to know where your Quincy blood comes from." and with that Zangetsu had returned inside Ichigo.

* * *

"Ichigo what was that all about?" Shinji asked as everyone gather around the weary youth.

"Well somehow I also have Quincy powers."

"really? but that's ridiculous how can you possibly be a Visord with Quincy powers?"

"Honestly got no clue. I think I'll ask my dad about.." Ichigo's voice faded as all of a sudden blood exploded out of his back

"Ichigo" cried Orihime, Shinji and Hiyori.

Ichigo roared in pain and Orihime instantly started to heal him, but as his wounds closed new ones appeared, it was as if something was tearing him apart from the inside.

"Quick put him back in his human body that should slow whatever is happening to him down. Orihime keep healing him." Hachi said as Lisa and Love flashed away.

"Any idea as to what is happening?" Shinji asked Hachi as he was the most well versed in healing among them.

"Sadly no, I think we'll need Urahara's expertise, but he's very unstable."

Lisa and Love returned and they put Ichigo's soul form back in his body. All seemed fine for a moment as Orihime healed the last of his wounds but After a few minute smaller wounds started appearing again.

"We're going to have to take him there, we can't wait to send someone to get Urahara over here."

"Right, You can use a barrier to move him right?"

"I can," understanding Shinji intent.

* * *

"This way, hurry" Urahara urged as Hachi moved his barrier carrying Ichigo into the back of the shop, Orihime constantly healing him as new wounds that kept appearing. "Tell me what happened."

Orihime explained the events had occurred as best she could from Ichigo's hollow training to him collapsing.

"Hachi, Shinji you two should leave, if the Shinigami staying here see you it will just raise question and possibly cause unnecessary problems."

"Alright but you better save him Urahara, he's a good kid. Certainly doesn't deserve an end like this," Shinji said as he walked out the door, revealing how much he'd grown to respect Ichigo for his annoying stubbornness that kept him going even in the most dire situations.

"You're right, thou I never imagined he'd inherit both of his families supernatural traits." Urahara stated returning to the matter at hand.

"Do you know why this happening Urahara sensei?" Orihime asked desperate for answers, she couldn't stand seeing Ichigo in such pain.

"He somehow unlocked Quincy powers, and those don't mix well with hollows. And seeing how Ichigo is part hollow his soul is tearing isn't apart."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"If his body had been given more time to adjust to these powers they might have coexisted but at this stage, our best option is to try seal one of these powers."

Orihime froze after hearing this, her first instinct was to say seal the hollow part of him away, but she didn't want to make all the training Ichigo over the last 3 weeks worthless. "There has to be other way."

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried as she rushed into the room, "damn it what have you done to yourself you idiot"

"He obtained too much power too fast and these are the consequences. his soul is tearing itself apart, Orihime's powers are the only reason he isn't dead yet"

"Well do something,"

"I will, I just to learn what our best option is, now give me some space"

* * *

Ichigo rithed in pain, it felt like something was eating him inside out, when he passed out from the pain he entred his inner world but this time it was full of water and the buildings were much smaller. Ichigo noticed 2 figures fighting on the ground, which was strange the last time his inner world was vertical was when he was turning into a hollow. Ichigo recognised both forms of Zangetsu, they were fighting each other but something was off. Old man Zangetsu was Duel wielding his Shikia and Quincy sword, whereas his Hollow looked like a shadow was trying to possess him. Whatever it was incomplete, a shadowy form of what it would became, a half hollow mask or helm seeing as it covered the back of his head as well, made of darkness and more shadows extend from his sword to cover his forearm as if to connect them.

 **"Arr damn shadows, get the hell off me."** Hollow Zangetsu cried as he tried to rip the shadows off him to no avail.

"I tired to warn you that something was wrong," Quincy Zangetsy told him as the shadows forced the hollow to attack him.

 **"Not the time for an 'I told so' Old man. They only got free cause you let the kid take your power."** Hollow Zangetsu said as he tried to resist being controlled. **"Any ideas on what these shadows are?"**

"My best guess would be a foreign hollow fragment buried deep within Ichigo's soul. You likely would have adsorbed naturally over time but during your recent training some of the power you gained must have flowed into it and allowed it to regain basic sentience." Quincy Zangetsu said as he used his shikia blade to lock the hollow's version in place and followed up with his Quincy blade stab at the shadows. The sword only hurt Hollow Zangetsu as the shadows crept further along his body as the wound helped itself. Ichigo also the pain of the attack, he realised that it was the damage the spirits were doing to each was also reflected on him.

 **"Makes sense, The flood of Quincy energy in the brat's soul would totally have set it off, Now how bout you hurry up and fix this!"** Hollow Zangetsu urged as his sword was charged with spiritual energy and he unleashed it with a horizontal slash. Quincy Zangetsu threw his Quincy blade to intercept the attack stopping it in in tracks. The resulting explosion rippled out through the water. Ichigo looked skyward to see black holes opening above the waters surface. He could fell his body weakening slightly as his inner world slowly started collapsing in on itself.

"I'm trying, Its appears to be very powerful on its own and is also tapping into your strength too." Qunicy Zangetsu said summoning his crossbow to continue the fight, ignoring the deteriorating state of the world around them.  
 **  
"urr, where's the king when you need him."** Hollow Zangetsu said wanting this to be over.

"These shadows bind him in human form and need I remind you we are dying, at best he can observe and cling to life while he's friends try to save him," Quincy Zangetsu stated as their fight continued.

* * *

Urahara sighed "damn it"

"What's wrong?" Orihime and Rukia asked simultaneously

"I can't just suppress his hollow powers which are the aggressive force his body is fighting and tearing itself up in the process"

"Why not?" Rukia asked frustrated

"Because to do so I'd also have to seal most if not all his Shinigami powers too, they have become intrinsically linked."

"We can't do that, Ichigo needs his strength to fight Aizen and Arrancar" Orihime insisted

"What are the other options?" Rukia asked

"there is no guarantee it will work, but I work a similar case many years ago, treating a Quincy infected by a hollow."

"How did you save the quincy," Orihime asked

"Short version I used a shinigami's power to suppress the hollow,"

"Than use my powers," Rukia offered without any hesitation.

"You can't, firstly you would lose your powers, secondly"

"I don't care, Ichigo is far stronger than me, and he saved me, Its the least I could."

"how noble, but if you'd let me finish, Shinigami and Qunicy are opposites, Ichigo has both these powers, something that is unprecedented I should add. These parts of his soul are already trying to save him, adding more won't help," Urahara said with certainty and Rukia sat down inwardly cursing her inability to help Ichigo in his time of need.

"Hollows and Humans are also Opposites, Ichigo's hollow powers are going out of control since the release of his Qunicy abilities, So we need to increase the human part of his soul."

"I'll do it," Orihime said speaking up "Whatever he needs."

"While I appreciate your willingness, this shouldn't be taken lightly. Your spiritual energy isn't strong enough to empower his human part on its own, and without a large number of powerful humans around I'll need to take a piece of both your souls to replace each other. This will form a permanent link between you and should stabilise him but I don't know what the side effects will be."

"I'm promised Ichigo that as long as he made it home I'd heal him, so I don't care I'll do it."

"Just making sure you know what you're getting yourself into, I won't lie this is going to hurt."

* * *

Ichigo tried to swim closer to the fight but so some reason couldn't get any closer, but that may have been a good thing as he wasn't in his shinigami. He watched as both Zangetsu continued to fight, the battle had decimated most of the building left in his inner world and the fight only seem to grow in intensity. As Old man Zangetsu was sent fly through a house he felt pain wrack his body, whatever was happening was clearly affecting him but he couldn't do anything.

"Leave it to me." Ichigo looked and found Orihime at his side, beautiful as ever. He didn't understand how she was here but he could feel her spiritual energy flowing into him, and though that he felt her love for him. He was amazed by the purity of her feelings which she could not express, she wanted to be close to him but was afraid of being a burden, she wanted him safe from harm but knew he was fighter and to deny him that he wouldn't be the same person. She was trying to find the balance between the selfish nature of her love, and respecting who he was. This moved Ichigo, he'd cared about Orihime since they became friends and he knew she cared about him, but he never imagined the depth of her feelings. Romantic feelings weren't something he thought about a lot, but he realised that ever since they'd made that promise he'd been developing feelings for her. She wasn't just Inoue anymore, the weirdly kind friend who followed him into danger in order to save another friend. She was Orihime the girl who saved him and restored his hope.

Orihime extended her hand and called "Shiten Koshun: Extend Prison, I reject" Four of hair pin spirits flew towards the battle, once close they created a shield like normal but as a surprise to Ichigo the Shield extend beyond triangle it usually formed and quickly surrounded and trapped his hollow. It tried to break it way out only to find the barrier reflected the energy of its attack back at it. It tried again and again only to get the same result, but showed no signs of giving up. Orihime began to wavered realising trapping it wouldn't end this, unsure of how to proceed, Koten Zanshun wouldn't work against such a powerful opponent.

"Hey," Orihime turned head to Ichigo, he just smiled at her and said "I believe in you."

Orihime felt a new power raising in her, filled with the hope Ichigo instilled in her, the small part of his soul she took in resonated and she instinctively knew what to do. "Tsubaki return." The spirit did as commanded and on his return transformed into a bow's grip. Ichigo's shadow possessed Hollow attacked the prison shield again and again, without its attacks being reflected, the consecutive strikes were cracking the shield. Taking Tsubaki in hand, Orihime's Golden spiritual energy shoot out of both ends to create a bow, as she pulled the energy bow string back she recited.

"Kyozetsu suru Ya, I reject"

An arrow formed in her grasp, letting her heart guide the shoot, she focused her intent to reject the presence that was harming her Ichigo. As she released the arrow without aiming, it found its way to its target changing direction through the air and passing straight through her Prison shield. Hollow Zangetsu tried to block it only to have the arrow pass right through his sword. The arrow struck his chest and a vast golden light shined, rejecting the shadows pushing them back to depths of Ichigo's soul were they come from.

 **"Well that was a pleasant surprise"** Hollow Zangetsu said grateful to have control of his body again.

The ocean of water drained away into nothings and the torn skys healed as Ichigo's inner world returned to normal, Orihime had done it, she saved him.

* * *

 **Author notes: Sorry that this one took a while, got distracted by events in life and this chapter ended being about twice the size I pictured but I kept having new ideas and wasn't totally happy with it for a while. I Should mention I mainly read the manga, Watched a fair chunk of canon anime but never watched a lot of the filler so not bringing that into it, and the movies wont have a huge impact either. A review asked about how the "good" Ancarra would fair, and I'll just say it always bugged how so many survived what should have been fatal attacks, also to Aizen the Arrancar are just tools and i think that says plenty.  
Hope you guys enjoy and if you don't mind please review.**

 **"Kyozetsu suru"** **= Reject (pulled form Orihime's Japanese lines) and Ya is a common Japanese arrow (according to wikipedia at least), felt better than writing Reject/Rejection arrow in straight English.**

 **Also this may be unnecessary but felt need to explain, In some fights in the anime Ichigo could use attacks that looked like a low powered getsugo tensou, I also figure that similar to how when toshiro got pissed off his spiritual energy would freeze things even without an attack, So thats what i mean by throwing around slashes of energy.**

 **Also Sorry to say next chapter probably won't be written for a longer period, got another project i need to work on. Will get back to this story as soon as i can, thank you for your understanding.**

 **Shout out to TheRaviner, a friend who got me into Fanfiction in the first place and gave me idea to use a soul link like in the manga. He has some brilliant ideas just a shame he doesn't have enough time to write more stuff, still check out his stories once they get going they will be great.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Results

Ichigo awoke to the sight of his friends gathered around him.  
"Finally awake there Ichigo" Renji casually speaking as nothing had happened, "Thought you might have slept through the entire war."

"Thanks for the concern, Smart ass." He taunted back, than Rukia hit over the head.

"That's for getting in over your head and making us worry," and than she hit him again, "and that's for disappearing without so much as a word."

"Hey would you cut it out," He complained with a smile, it was good to see Rukia again, "Orihime told me you guys were in town but i was almost finished my training so I figured it wouldn't hurt to wait a few more days before coming back."

Rukia sighed and than smiled "Its too hard to stay mad at you, this time you get a pass this time."

Ichigo looked around the room noticed someone was missing, before jumping to any conclusions he asked,"Speaking of Orihime, where is she?"

"Don't worry, she's resting in another room. You gave us quite the scare Ichigo, glad to see you're alright." Chad said expressing his relief.

"Indeed without her constantly using her healing power to keep you alive, I wouldn't have been able to save you. That and the operation was tiring or her" Urahara said.

"So it was finally her turn to save me," Ichigo said with a smile. "Wait, what operation? She appeared in my inner world and...What did you do?"

"Your powers were going out of control and attacking each other." Urahara explained.

"yeah saw some that." Ichigo replied hazily recalling the fight he witnessed.

"You needed a stabilizing agent, powerful human essence. Orihime volunteered, so I took a small piece of each of your souls and placed them in the other, this connection allowed her to channel what spiritual energy she had left in order to save you. Honestly we don't if there will be side effects but without prior preparations it was the only chance we had to save you" Urahara continued.

This shocked Ichigo, he focused inward on his own spiritual energy, it was faint but he could feel it, a part her soul that merged with with own. He felt the link between them and could now sense where she was and that she was ok. He realised just how much she'd risked and how far she was willing to go for his sake. He felt as thou no amount of gratitude was enough to properly thank her for what she'd done.

"Thank you for looking after both of us," Ichigo said to Urahara with heartfelt gratitude.

"There's no need for that, How are you feeling?" Urahara asked

Ichigo flexed his muscles, "One hundred and ten percent to be honest" he replied in surprise, "How long was I out?"

"Fortunately only a single night this time, Seeing as you're feeling so well, how about you show some of the results of your training?" Urahara asked curious to see just how much Ichigo had improved.

"Sure why not?" Ichigo accepted.

"Why don't the three of you verse him, it'll be a good chance to show him your own growth." Urahara suggested.

"I like the sound of that." Renji declared getting excited.

"It will be some good practise" Chad said glad for the chance to show Ichigo his new powers.

"Come to think of it, you haven't seen my Zanpakuto have you, Ichigo?" Rukia asked with a smile.

"No I haven't. Alright lets do this." Ichigo replied ready to show off his new strength.

* * *

They all gathered in the large underground training room prepared to fight, Ichigo stood there with Zangetsu in its Shikai form, where as Renji opted to start the fight with his bankai, his sword now a Giant bamboo-like snake. While Renji was strong Ichigo was more interested in Rukia and Chad's powers. Ichigo felt a cold Spiritual power coming from Rukia so he assumed her pure white sword had ice powers, and he noticed Chad's arm had changed slightly, the fins above his shoulders had combined and his arm seemed to burn with new power.

"Not going to start in Bankai?" Renji shouted a little offended.

"No, using it along with my new powers might be a bit unfair," Ichigo taunted

"Please, you just unlocked your Quincy abilities, you can't know how to use them." Rukia rebutted

"You're right, but aren't you forgetting my other powers." and with that Ichigo summoned his mask. The darkness added to his spiritual energy gave Rukia and Renji pause. They'd read the report submitted but Byakuya about his fight with Ichigo, the fact he'd repressed his own hollow and the need for strong fighters saved Ichigo from any harsh reaction to his condition, but reading about it hadn't prepared them for just how intimidating it was, and now he could control it.

Chad on the hand felt a strange sensation from within his arm, as if it was excited to face a powerful dark enemy. Embracing his instinct Chad made the first move, He flashed in front of Ichigo and charged his new signature attack.

Energy burst out of the top of his arm, empowering his punch "El Directo" He called as Ichigo tired to block the attack with the flat of his blade, but even with his Hollow's strength he was pushed back several metres by the attack.

Ichigo didn't have time to be impressed about how Chad had somehow learned a move similar to Flash steps, he could hear Rukia chanting,

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado 73, Soran Sokatsui".

He charged Cero as she chanted and they fired their attacks at each other. The powerful energy beams clashed, and while Ichigo's was stronger Rukia's Kido offset enough of the Cero's energy, causing it destabilize and explode.

Ichigo was impressed again, he'd never seen Rukia fight at full power before and she was far stronger than he expected. That momentary distraction cost him as the Snake head of Renji's Bankai slammed into him. Ichigo was sent flying into a the rocky terrain and Rukia quickly followed through.

"Tsugi no mai, Haruken," She cried launching an avalanche of cold air at Ichigo, a concentrate layer of ice showed exactly where her attack had landed.

Ichigo let out a Hollow-like roar as he unleashed an intense amount of spiritual energy freeing himself from the ice. He punched a Bala at Rukia who jumped to dodge the attack. Ichigo flashed behind, his speed catching her by surprise as he delivered a powerful punch to her back and she crashed hard into the ground. The force of the impact cracked the earth around Rukia as she laid there unconscious.

" _ **One down, two to go**_ ," Ichigo muttered to himself with a smile behind his mask. He'd never expected his friends to have such great team work and he was loving the challenge. If he was just using his Shikai form they would have beaten him.

"Take this!" Renji shouted at Ichigo, as the snake head of his bankai launch a powerful red blast at him.

Ichigo just stood there as the blast rushed towards him. He extended free his hand catching the attack, his hollow enhanced strength halting it in its tacks. It took a great deal of effort but Ichigo managed to redirect and throw the attack back at Renji.

Renji was so surprised he didn't react in time, only saved by Chad intercepting the attack and cancelling it out with another El Directo.

There was no time to celebrate as Ichigo flashed behind Renji and swung Zangetsu at him. Renji managed to Flash away at the last second, displaying his expert skill with the technique. Ichigo was about to pursue him, only to be surprised when Chad flash directly in front of him and tired to punch him in face. Ichigo managed to catch his friends wrist at the last second with his free hand.

Chad's fist was stopped barely a finger away from Ichigo's face but Chad smiled. He open his plam and said "El Fuego," Fire leapt from his hand onto Ichigo's mask.

Ichigo quickly retreated reeling from the pain of the intense heat. He quickly dispelled the mask before the fire could spread, his eyes remained Black and Yellow for a few moments as his fleeting Hollow powers regenerated the burns on his face.

"Hado 31 Shakkaho" Ichigo turned around to see Renji launching a Kido at him, Ichigo manage to bat it away with Zangetsu.

"I'm impressed, you guys have learned a lot of new tricks but since when were you guys this in sync?" Ichigo called to his friends.

"That's what happens when train together, you pick up a few things" Renji answered.

"Indeed, you weren't the only who was humiliated by Aizen's soldiers" Chad added.

Ichigo had been so wrapped in his own defeat he'd forgotten Chad was first on the scene with Orihime, "Alright how about I show you something else, another result from my training. BAN-KAI!"

Black and Red Spiritual energy flowed out of Zangetsu, covering Ichigo in a shroud than dissipating in a loud bang to reveal his upgraded form. Ichigo extended Tensa Zangetsu as a challenged to his opponents and noticed something new, on the end of chain was an 6 pointed flower pendent, exactly like Orihime's Hair pin. Ichigo smiled, he liked it.

Renji was nervous, they could barely handle Ichigo only using his mask, even than Chad had just gotten in a lucky shot, and his Bankai felt stronger than it had in the Soul Society. Just how powerful would he be if used both simultaneously.

Chad on the other hand wasn't backing down from the fight, "Ichigo, I can't fully control yet, so be ready." he called determined to push himself to limit. The fins atop his right shoulder opened and energy poured out, Red hot flames wreathed around arm. Chad kept charging more power into his attack until it reached its own critical mass, his arm was blazing like an inferno.

"El Directo, Incenido" Chad shouted as he punched unleashing a Wildfire that roared across the training room.

"Getsugo Tensou" Ichigo answered Chad's determination with own, the Black and red energy cut straight through, extinguishing the fire with little resistance much to Chad's dismay.

Rukia had awoken in time to watch this final exchange, she was at first impressed that Chad could deliver such a high grade attack only to be shocked that Ichigo could negate it without going all out, he hadn't used both his hands in that attack or charged a large amount of energy for it either. They had all known Ichigo was a stronger fighter than them but he was on whole new level now.

Ichigo flashed behind Renji and tapped his shoulder with the flat of his sword, "I think we are done here, right?" he asked gloating in his victory.

"Yeah we are," Renji replied dejected, "How the hell did you get this strong, I know you've always had a talent for growing stronger in a short amount of time but this is ridiculous even for you."

"Well my hollow training helped me improved on a basic level, but honestly turns out my Quincy powers had been holding back a fair portion of my Shinigami powers right from the start," Ichigo explained deactivating his Bankai and the others gathered around to hear this.

"That must have pissed you off." Renji said wondering how he'd feel if his sword spirit had held back his full potential.

"Not really." Ichigo said with a thoughtful look.

"hmm why not? you could have fought even better in the soul society and maybe even defeated that arrancar." Renji said not understanding.

"I think it was good for me to have been eased into my powers like I have been. Sure I've learnt things in record time but I've always had to work hard for it, that way I'm ready for it and I'm not some rookie firing a rocket launcher in a crowded street. Also power can change person, If I'd had my full power right from the start I could have become like my Hollow, caring about nothing but my next fight." Ichigo said feeling very reflective.

"Your not like that Ichigo," Rukia said not accepting the last part of what he just said.

"True but i could have become like that, gotten to big to fast and miss what really matters, those i want to protect," Ichigo said full of pride in his achievements. Zangetsu had wanted him to live as a human and while he didn't want to give up the normal parts of his life, he was born to be Shinigami.

"Well said," agreed Chad, "But I have to ask, how do you Quincy powers as well?"

"Honestly I don't know, I was more surprised then you guys." Ichigo replied

"I highly doubt that," Rukia commented.

"I'm planning on asking my Dad if he knows anything about it since its bloodline thing, than go get some tips on how to actually use them off Uyru."

"That's a good plan. Do let me know what you learn, I'm quite interested in how you be such a hybrid of the spiritual races." Urahara said in way that reminded Ichigo of what Orihime and Uyru had told him about Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"But what about you Chad, how long have you had those fire attacks?" Ichigo asked Chad desperately changing the subject.

"During my training, Urahara noticed my power could combine with other powers, so he gave me something to accelerate my training." Chad explained.

"Nice, you and Renji have improved a lot over the last month," Ichigo complimented.

"True but i haven't master my powers yet, but I will be ready for the fight." Chad declared with confidence.

"How about a rematch when you have?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course, I'm going to catch up to your level Ichigo, We promised to help fight each other's battles, I will not abandon that oath." Chad responded.

"I never doubted that you would," Ichigo said remembering how he and Chad became best friends/comrades. "Best of luck with your training, all of you."

"You too," Chad and Renji almost at the same time.

"You better be more careful this," Rukia instructed.

"Don't worry I will be," Ichigo called back as he leaving the room.

* * *

Orihime dreamed she was on a space station fighting a robotic hollow outbreak with everyone, it was mostly a fun a dream. As they blow up the reactor powering the robotic hollows she woke up with yawn, to see Ichigo sitting by her side in one of Urahara's recovery rooms.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" She asked a little embarrassed that he'd been watching her sleep.

"Just wanted to see how you were before I get going." He answered nonchalantly

"I'm fine, just a little tired that's all. What about you?" She asked as she sat up.

"I'm better than fine, and its all because of you" he said taking hold of her hand and in a soft voice said "Thank you, Orihime."

She just smiled, "Its ok just keeping my promise, you know healing and all that."

"You've did far more than just heal my wounds, you saved me." Ichigo said letting down his guard, something he rarely did, "While I was fighting my inner Hollow for control over my body I almost lost," he sounded so ashamed of that moment, "I was too afraid of what might happen if I won and the darkness of the power I'd gain, that I might lose myself in it even after sealing my hollow." He squeezed her hand a little and she responded in kind, "But right before I gave in, I remembered you and this warmth from your hand. Our promise...you saved in that moment, and you did again last night despite knowing it might be dangerous. You are amazing Orihime."

Orihime was speechless, she never seen Ichigo like this. Normally he would try to shoulder all his burdens alone and needed prompting to accept help and yet here he was opening up to her. "Thank you Ichigo. I just did what i had to in order to save you, I can't imagine what my world would be like without you." She said with a smile on her face and he smiled back.

"Hey when this is all over, you want to go to an amusement park?" Ichigo asked.

"What?" Orihime asked her face turning red, was he asking her out on a date?  
"Well I still have to keep training and figure the whole Quincy thing, but after Aizen's been defeated we could, maybe catch a movie if you prefer that?" Ichigo's face was a little red too, he really wasn't good when it came to dating or romantic stuff.

'Is this part of my dream, is he really asking me out on a date?' Orihime thought barely keeping it together. She could feel how nervous he was though the spiritual link they now shared, and that threw her off even more.

"Well do you want to or not?" he asked again.

"YES!" She blurted out very loudly, "I mean yes, I'd like that."

Ichigo breathed a heavy sigh of relief, "I'm looking forward to it. I'd better be off, you get plenty of rest ok, you deserve it." He said as he went to leave.

"Ichigo" She called as he opened the door

"Yeah" he replied turning around.

"Maybe if your Quincy training goes well, we...we could...go a that date sooner?" Orihime asked blushing furiously again.

"Sure, I'd like that." Ichigo replied exiting the room.

Orihime laid back down in a state of almost non-belief, this was possibly the best day of her life so far.

* * *

Ichigo decide to make quick stop before heading home, he went to the Visored's warehouse.

"Ichigo, glad to see you're still alive." Shinji said surprised to him so soon.

"Yeah, sorry for all the drama I caused, thought I should drop by and thank you guys for helping to save my life." Ichigo replied.

"No need to worry about it," Kensei replied

"It was only natural, of course we'd save our friend" Hachi said "Do you mind if ask where Miss Inoue is?"

"She's resting at Urahara's, it took a lot out of her to heal me." Ichigo answered.

"yeah that was pretty messed up, what actual happened?" Lisa asked

"Well the short version is that my Hollow and Quincy powers didn't mix well. Naturally they tried to destroy each other and Urahara managed to stop it," _._ Ichigo explained

"The only thing that bastard is good for is fixing things," Hiyori admitted as much as it annoyed her to do so.

"So I'm going to see if my dad knows anything about my Quincy powers, and after that I'll get my friend Uryu to try and teach how to use my Quincy powers." Ichigo said wrapping things up.

"That all makes sense, I'm just glad it was worth nearly getting exposed to the Soul Society," Shiji said.

"Yeah, It might be a while before i see you guys again, so thanks for helping me deal with my Inner Hollow," Ichigo replied.

"Don't sweat it, we had our own reasons for helping, we still plan to make Aizen pay for what he's done." Kensei said.

"Anytime, give me shout and I'll help out with that, or any other problems you guys have, I owe you that much." Ichigo said and all of a sudden Hiyori hit him over the head, "What the hell was that for?" Ichigo shouted at her.

"Don't be stupid, we are friends now its not a matter debts. If you get into trouble, and lets face it dumbass you will, we'll bail you out." She stated and all the Visored nodded in agreement.

"You're totally right, my bad." Ichigo replied with a smile and turned to leave "See you later."

* * *

Aizen sat in front of the Hogyoku discontent. The Shinigami had assumed it would take four months for the Hogyouk to be awakened but Baraggan's powers to force objects to age had provided an instant shortcut. Through repeated experiments Aizen had achieved much, reversed engineered stolen technology, ways to seal a Zanpakuto and empowering individuals. However from overuse the Hogyoku had deteriorated, to the point it could no longer be used safely and he still required it. What he'd learned in his experiment furthered his goals and he was confident he could defeat the Goten 13. The problem was the Royal Guard, there was no information on exactly how powerful they really were and there was no doubt in Aizen mind that most if not all of them surpassed Captain Commander Yamamoto, the only person he couldn't overpower. If he was to be victorious he needed an absolute power, or as close as he could get on the mortal planes of existence.

He needed Orihime Inoue's power to repair the Hogyoku to continue his research but capturing her would revoke a response. Aizen had plans for that battle, but he wasn't sure he could finish his research before the Royal Guard would response to his slaughter of the Goten 13. Thus his only hope laid with Ichigo Kurosaki, the wild card who might lead him to victory or be the cause of his defeat.  
Aizen checked his computer to see the result of his latest simulations. As before they failed, he needed more data. Was it worth the risk of breaking the Hogyoku or should he just act? Before he could decide a new report came in. He'd intercept information being relayed to to the Soul Society by the Substitute Shinigami badge that Ichigo possessed, information about his spiritual energy.

"Interesting," Aizen said to himself with a smile.

This was the first report from the badge he'd gotten in a month, so Ichigo had been somewhere the signal was being blocked. Ichigo didn't know the true purpose of the badge so he wouldn't have blocked it himself. His hollow energy was also under control, thus Aizen deduced he had come into contact with the Visored.  
"So they are finally surfacing, although too late to be of any use to me." he said to himself.  
More Importantly there were traces of Quincy energy in the readings. Ichigo was indeed the True Hybrid Aizen was looking for. Now he only needed to force Ichigo to reach his full maturity.

* * *

Ichigo stood outside the Kurosaki Clinic, bracing himself for what was to come. He returned in the middle of the day so Karin and Yuzu would be at school seeing as he mightn'y be staying long, depending on what the Quincy training might entail. As Ichigo entered the house he was suddenly thrown back outside.

"Intruder Evicted!" Isshin called with a smug look on his face.

"What the hell was that Dad, shouldn't you welcome me home not throw me out." Ichigo growled standing up.

"A father intuition, whatever you're dealing isn't over is it? Your sisters would be upset if were to return and disappear again. Its better if you just came back once its all sorted." Isshin declared actually making sense at that last part.

"I know that, but something has come up. Dad, I need to know about our family." Ichigo said trying not getting sweep up in his father's goofy antics.

"I haven't spoken to anyone in from my side of the family for over 20 years, if i tried contacting them it would just stir up trouble. What's this about?" Isshin stated becoming serious.

"Well you wouldn't happen to know anything about, something called Qunicy would you?" Ichigo asked feigning ignorance on the subject.

"No nothing in particular, but i think Masaki mentioned something about long time ago?" Isshin replied.

"What?" Ichigo questioned, shocked that it was mother's side of the family that were Quincy.

"Yes, It was back when we first met, it had something to do with her family. She broke some ancient tradition and was no longer suitable to be part of them. I didn't ask for too many details back than, she just wanted to put it behind her." Isshin explained remembering a happier time.

"Yeah that sounds like mum, not following rules she disagreed with and doing things her way." Ichigo said with a smile, cherishing a vague memory of his mother he'd almost lost over the years. Not so long ago he was released from the burden of thinking he killed his mother. That finally allowed him to actually enjoy memories of his younger days.

"So this Quincy thing is important?" Isshin asked his son.

"Yeah, it kinda is." He replied.

"I think i have something, A pendent Masaki kept as a memento. Would that help?" Isshin offered.

"Yeah it should," Ichigo said and Isshin went to retrieve it. He returned shortly and handed Ichigo the 5 pointed star.

"There you go, now get outta here before the girls get back from school. They miss you." Isshin saying goodbye in his own way.

"I miss them too. Hopefully I'll be home soon," Ichigo said walking off.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Sorry again about this chapter taking a while. Threw in an extra fight in this chapter I hadn't planned on writing as thanks for your patience.**

 **While writing and reading over this story I realised I'd made a few errors, mainly just names but that bugs me so going back trying to fix what i could see. Also in early chapter I was kinda experimenting with my writing format so going back over and making it constant.**  
 **When I started this Fic it had been a while since I watched or read any bleach and cause I've watch both Dub and Sub, some of the names go mixed around Also going back and fixing that up as best I can. When I first noticed tried to work into the last chapter but having Ichigo go form calling her Inoue like in the Sub to Orihime, and I like how that plays in Japanese naming conventions (Which I admit I possibly butchered), so keeping that in there.**

 **Also have a friend who has agreed to edit my work for a while, because she is awesome like that. has only had time to do the first chapter so far and I'll be posting chapters as I finish them than replacing with edited copy later so you guys don't have to wait, I take long enough to write as it is.**

 **Please enjoy and review**


	7. Chapter 7 : Fading Tranquility

"Ichigo, this better be important I was in the middle of training." Uyru said approaching his friend.

"Trust me it is, by the way I was glad to hear you got your powers back." Ichigo replied.  
"Indeed, I couldn't just stay out of this fight, so I swallowed my pride and let my father restore my powers and teach me what I never could learn from my grandfather." Uryu explained.

"Nice, sooo any chance I could join in that training?" Ichigo asked diving right in.

"What? I'm sorry Ichigo but I don't need a sparing partner, so unless you spontaneously gain Quincy abilities there would be no point in you participating." Uyru rambled confused by Ichigo's intent.

"Well about that." Ichigo said as he draw his mothers Quincy cross out. Ichigo charged it with spiritual energy which burned around the pendent.

Uyru was stunned by what he saw "How is this possible?" he asked pushing his glasses up.

"That's kinda a long story." Ichigo stated

* * *

"Well I never expected this," Ryuken said plainly, "Masaki's son coming to me in order to learn about the legacy he carries in his blood."

"Wait you knew my mother?" Ichigo asked his friend's father.

"Of course, my family took her in after she lost what little family she had left," Ryuken explained.

"Really? I didn't know that." Ichigo stated.

"Has your father told you nothing?" Ryuken asked

"No, I don't think mum ever told him anything, he's just a normal human." Ichigo defended.

' _Leaving me with your mess Isshin, you owe for this_ ' Ryuken thought to himself and said "Your father may be human but he is anything but normal, that said however he is a decent doctor."

"Can't argue with you on that." Ichigo sighed causing Ryuken to suppress a smile."He was under the impression my mum broke some tradition and was kicked out?"

"Yes that is the basics of what happened, and it was for the best. Masaki was happier with your father than she was with us." Ryuken answered which made Ichigo smile.

"So, will you agree to train him?" Uyru asked unable to read his neutral father's intent.

"If I left it to you I'm sure you'd fail to teach him anything important. I guess i have no choice," Ryuken said much to son's annoyance.

They all went to the secret training room under the hospital that Ryuken had set up.

"Uyru continue what I showed you before with using the Seele Schneider." Ryuken ordered.

"Right," Uyru responded and he flashed over to the side of the large room to start training on his own.

"Very well, lets see what you can do Ichigo?" Ryuken asked.

"Alright, Its not much." Ichigo said and with great focus, formed half Spirit sword made out energy and Ryuken sighed, "What did I do wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Everything, Quincy draw energy from the environment in order to fight, pulling at the very fabric of the world for power. You however, are only using your own spiritual energy. And traditionally we use bows, not swords as weapons." Ruyken explained while shaking his head.

"Well sorry If I'm use to fighting like a Shinigami." Ichigo retorted feeling a little insulted by his tone.

"Quincy are almost the complete opposite of the Shinigami, so of course this is going to be hard for you to learn, so be patient and try again. If a sword is what comes naturally to you than start there and just focus on pulling energy out from your surrounds." Ryuken offering a lifeline at the end of the lecture.

* * *

Chad contemplated on the progress of his training, his fight with Ichigo had showed him that he wasn't strong enough. He needed more power, he needed to be faster but there was something in the way. His arm had been acting strange since Ichigo used his hollow mask, like something had awakened within his arm in response to its darkness. At first he'd ignored or tried to suppress it but than it dawned on him, Ichigo had gained his strength by facing his darkness and conquering it. His grandfather had taught him the importance of restraint and still inspired him to be better than his violent nature that nearly consumed him in his youth. Now he would follow his comrades example and become strong so that when he fought he would have the strength to protect what matters. It was time to face a truth about his abilities he'd reused to acknowledge, that they were closer to that of a Hollow's than anything else.

* * *

Orihime was well rested and egear to begin training with her new bow right after she eating her breakfast. She must have taken in a small part of Ichigo Quincy power with the piece of his soul and gained this unexpected an ability. While thinking about this she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Urahara entered the room "Good morning Orihime, are you feeling better?"

"Yes much better, in fact I was hoping that I join everyone in training room soon." She said with a smile on her face

"yes well I wanted too ta-"

"Oh don't worry about me, I feeling much better. Can't sit in here while everyone is so busy." She interrupted.

"Actually i was going to say, I think its best if you stay out of this fight?" Urahara said.

"What?" Orihime said not sure if she'd heard him right.

"This war will be hard fought and bloody and Your abilities and personality aren't suited for combat. You have already revealed your defensive shield to the enemy so they will be expecting it." Orihime stood completely still. She knew he was telling the truth, defence works best with the element of surprise. Urahara continued.

"You are incredibly kind, which probably lets you be the incredible healer that you are, but the Soul Society already has the 4th squad who unlike you are trained for war. I know this sounds cruel but what we need now for the war is more offensive power and your skill with Koten Zanshun simple won't be effective against the Arrancar Aizen has assembled. If you get caught up in the fighting you will be a burden to those around." Urahara stated as a matter of fact.

This hurt Orihime deep, she knew Urahara was mainly looking out for her safety and that he knew how stubborn all of their group could be. He couldn't ask this of her nicely and he was being entirely logical but she just couldn't accept.

"I meant to tell you weeks ago but I don't know where the Visored's hideout is." Urahara said offering it as a small apology. "You have already managed to keep Ichigo in the fight when no one could, isn't that enough?"

"Thank you Mister Urahara for your concern but I think you're wrong. I have been improving my abilities over the last 2 weeks in ways I never would have thought of on my own. I may not be that powerful but I will be strong enough not to cause trouble for my friends, and I will not leave them to fight this war without me. There will be more I can do." Orihime said with conviction, "Now If you'll excuse me I need to start training." and with that she left the room.

Urahara was a little shocked at this response. He'd always seen Orihime as a reasonable person who could be persuaded by logic. "It seems you've picked up a lot more from Ichigo than he did from you." He said considering whether or not he should tell her his true concerns. "Perhaps I'll just give you some extra protection for the time being."

* * *

"Hey Rukia, how's the training going?" Orihime asked as she approached her friend.

"Oh Orihime, feeling better already?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Orihime replied with an odd look. "And you didn't answer my question?"

"Training is good I guess, Urahara gave me training regiment saying it would be big help, and I have improved but I think he's been overselling the results," Rukia explained ultimately unsatisfied with her own progress.

"I'm sure there is reason behind your training, give it time." Orihime encouraged although something still seemed off to Rukia

"What's on your mind, you look like you have something to prove?" She asked

"Well you see, Urahara told me I'd be no good in the upcoming battles, and I want to prove him wrong." she explained.

"What? he can be a total jerk at times," Rukia growled.

"I know his hearts in the right place and that he's just looking out for me," Orihime defended reflexively.

"You went with the others to save me in the Soul Society, why would this be any different?" Rukia retorted.

"Well that wasn't war, but I'm stronger than I was back then, I haven't just been sitting around this past month." Orihime stated.

"Really? How about we spar and you can show him just how you've improved," Rukia suggested loving the idea proving Urahara wrong, something that didn't happen all to often.

"Alright lets do it" Orihime agreed and they both took position to start sparing.

Rukia kept her Zanpukato in its sealed state and Orihime called Tsubaki out who floated near her on standby.

"Hado 33 Sokatsui" Rukia called making the first move, firing a wave of blue destructive energy at Orihime.

"Kyousetsu suru Ya, I reject." Orihime called as Tsubaki changed into his new bow form and she launch golden arrow to intercept Rukia attack. The air crackled around them as the attacks collided and the Arrow head expanded cutting and dissipating Rukia's kido.

Yoruichi watched with pride as Orihime stood her own against Rukia's Kido skills. After hearing the young girl's exchange with Urahara she wanted to see how Orihime had developed her powers since the initial training Yoruchi had given her and Chad. The first thing she noticed that Kyouzetsu suru Ya's was basically launching Tsubaki's Koten Zanshun without risk of wounding the spirit upon failure. However the attack was no longer guided by Tsubaki and Orihime's aim needed a work. Another key weakness Yoruchi noticed was that she hadn't learned a high speed movement technique, it would be best if Chad showed Orihime the method he'd discovered. As the sparing continued Orihime was doing well against Rukia who was by no means a weak Kido user but she didn't compare to the treat they faced. Unless she had some tricks up her sleeve Orihime wouldn't stand a chance against the Arrancar if they were as powerful as the last two that attacked.

* * *

Ulquiorra entered Aizen's throne room as ordered.

"You summoned me Lord Aizen." He said completely neutral.

"Indeed, I received some information I thought you would find interesting. Ichigo Kurosaki survived your battle." Aizen stated.

"Impossible, I destroyed his heart." Ulquiorra said his tone unchanged.

"And yet he lives, most likely thanks to the girl you encountered. Orihime Inoue, shame you weren't serious about taking her hostage would have saved us time." Aizen taunted curious to see if he could provoke a reaction out of the Espada.

"Very well the boy is of little consequence, shall I go retrieve her from the human world to correct for my tactical error?" Ulquiorra asked understanding his lord's intent.

"No, Kisuke Urahara will have realised her valve, this will require subtlety and distraction." Aizen said with a grin.

* * *

Tatsuki started the walk home from school frustrated that half her friends hadn't been at school for almost a month now. Even Orihime who initially didn't had seemingly disappeared. It was so boring without Ichigo and her around and having to deal with Keigo antics was somewhat tiresome. Although she couldn't explain it Tatsuki could still feel her friends presence somewhere in the town and knowing that Orihime was safe put her mind at ease.

As turned the corner she ran into someone and got knocked over.

"Hey watch where you're going." She complained looking up at the man and instantly felt guilty.

"That is impossible for me I'm afraid, but allow me to apologise," the blind man said extending a hand to help her up.

"No that was my bad, should have been more careful." Tatsuki said getting up on her own.

"Very well, have a nice day." The blind man said as he walked.

Tatsuki put the odd encounter out of her mind and continued on her way home.

* * *

It had been a week since Ichigo started trying to learn how to use his Quincy powers and he was beginning to wonder why Zangetsu even bothered unlocking his new abilities. When he tired to us a normal bow Ichigo couldn't hit any of the targets Uyru's father set up for him, so he instead used a crossbow which was much easier to aim. The overall power of his Quincy abilities felt only slightly stronger than when he borrowed Rukia's Shinigami powers.

Uyru and Ichigo were spending some downtime on the roof of the hospital.

"It seems you've learned how to properly incorporate your own spiritual energy with a Spirit weapon.*" Uyru commented.

"Yeah took me a while to get use to it. It was much simpler with Zangetsu." Ichigo stated happy that he was at least making some progess.

"That's because a Zanpukato comes from your soul. The Spirit weapons we Quincy use are constructs of the Spiritual matter we absorb," Uyru explained.

"Yeah your dad said it something similar, that my experience as a Shinigami would make this training difficult. Still I didn't expect it to be this hard," Ichigo complained.

A thought occurred to Uyru "A Hollow's energy is like poison to a Quincy. What if your Hollow powers are interfere with your ability to collect energy?"

Ichigo took a minute to process this possibility than sighed "You are probably right about that, might be why I couldn't just get Zangetsu to teach me everything."

"Possibly, still I've never heard of the powers you described your spirit using. I imagine they are the result of your Quincy and Shinigami powers mixing." Uyru speculated

"Or your Grandfather died before he could teach you about them? The techniques were able to match my bankai." Ichigo countered.

"I'll admit that is possibility but my father hasn't displayed-" Uyru continued before being cut of by Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami Badge alarm beeping.

Ichigo reach out his sense to find the enemy and instantly recognised one of the energy signatures.

"He's back, time for round two." Ichigo declared eager to get some payback. He used his badge to release his soul form and was about to take off.

"Aren't you forgetting something Ichigo?" Uryu asked as he tossed over Ichigo's Quincy Cross from his body.

"Thanks Uyru, I'll need every advantage I can get against these guys." Ichigo stated

"I'll look after your body than catch up, now go!" Uyru urged and Ichigo took off into the sky.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**  
 **Just a few small explanation that may not have gotten properly across. With Quincy Zangetsu holding back Ichigo's power, In he manga he's now at the point his shikia is comparable to most Bankia, He's not that powerful in this story even thou those powers aren't suppressed, 2 reasons**  
 **1\. the whole not having a 'true' Zanpukato (something I have mixed feeling about, done really well in the manga but personally prefer the swords coming from their powers/souls).**  
 **2\. More of spin not reason, Ichigo potential has been unlocked by he hasn't achieved it yet. more simple way to put it, his level cap got raised, say he was max leveled 60, level cap got raised to 100, and his extra stock of exp points got him to 75, still has room to grow. (and Quincy is bonus class/specialization).**

 **Guest review asked How Orihime's power could stabilize Ichigo because she's a fullbringer hence hollow alignment. However Orihime power was never actually classed as a fullbring and despite the incredible similarity between them there is one thing that debunks that, the sentient spirits. They are like a Zanpukato's spirit which makes her powers even more of grey area when you consider her and Hachi's barriers are similar (likely derivatives of) to Negacion.**  
 **Spinning for my story, whatever her power is classed as, her Spiritual energy at its basic level is still completely Human, thus works as stabilizing agent, and I'm just giving her the fullbring flash move, because she is still human and is learning it from Chad.**

 **Hope you all enjoy, I know this wasn't a long or exciting chapter but next one is going to be.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Defeat even in Victory

_Disclaimer : As Always, I don't own or have any claim to bleach or any of these characters. Just writing this for the fun of it. Also Changing to M rating for safety with the violence, not sure what counts as heavy._  
 _ **Bold Italics= hollowfied Visored  
**_ **Bold = hollow**

* * *

Orihime woke that morning to a text from Tatsuki asking to meet up, saying she had something important to discuss. It was unlike tatsuki to be so vague but she hadn't been to school for a few weeks so something could have happened there. What if Tatauki had fallen for a man? Orihime was excited to tell her how Ichigo had asked her out, she could still barely believe it.

 _I know Tatsuki will react, she'll be excited and want to help me to set the date sooner,_ she thought with a smile. _Maybe we go skydiving or to the beach. I wonder if there are good dating spots in the soul society? I should ask Rukia about that_.

Before leaving she sent a text to Ichigo saying she was heading to Tatsuki's and that she wanted to meet up afterwards. He replied asking her to let him know when she left Tatsuki's so they could meet up, Orihime was extremely excited skipping down the road with the big smile on her face.

She arrived at Tatsuki's house and knocked on the door, only to find it was left open.

"Tatsuki, are you ok? is something wrong?" Orihime called getting no response, now she was worried.

She entered the house to investigate to a distressing sight. Tatsuki unconscious and standing over them, Former Captain of the 9th Divison Kaname Tosen.

Orihime instantly summoned Tsubaki in his bow form.

"Strange, your energy feels different from when we last met." Tousen commented before he placed the tip of his sword on Tatsuki's throat and ordered "Disarm."

Orihime stood there for a moment processing everything that was happen before resigning and putting her bow down. She couldn't let anything happen to Tatsuki.

"Lord Aizen has ordered your capture, comply and there doesn't need to be any bloodshed, resist and your friend will die right before you."

"How..how do you know who Tatsuki is?" Orihime asked.

"I simply interrogated students at the school you attend and replaced their memories once I was done. It took me while to find someone you had a strong connection with but I am a patient man." Tousen replied than continued as if reading her mind. "You think you are buying time by asking questions, but in truth you are wasting time your friends don't have. As soon as you entered this house I activated a Kido barrier that will suppress any spirit energy that is released and Lord Aizen's army has descended on this town to slaughter its guardians."

Orihime eyes went wide as Tousen open a small Garuganta that showed a scene play before her.

* * *

Toshiro ignore Mastsumoto's and Yumichika's bickering as he tried to enter his inner world. He was almost there until they start shouting at each other, and too think they came to this park for the peace and quite, at least Ikkaku was focused on his training. Toshiro knew he needed to be stronger, Aizen didn't break a sweat taking him down and he wanted revenge for what he put Momo through. Even knowing Isshin would back them up if needed didn't calm his mind, there was a good chance Aizen had shown him his 'Shika' like everyone else and he would fall prey to the same illusions Toshiro had in their last confrontation.

A mighty gust of wind surged through the trees around them, alarming all 4 shinigami as a Garuganta ripped open and eleven arrancar stepped through the hole in the world.

"Arrancar? But how? Its way too soon, there shouldn't be that many of them." Yumichika exclaimed.

"You're right, Aizen must have found way to awaken the Hogyoku early. That bastard is good at doing the impossible." Toshiro reasoned but than spotted a certain pale arrancar that matched the reports of the last attack, "Priority threat spotted, emergency captain override" he yelled pressing the tattoo on his chest.

"Requesting secondary confirmations" a voice message played

"Confirmed" Matsumoto called.

"Acknowledged"

"Limit release" Toshiro and Mataumoto called together.

Grimmjow laughed "Looks like you picked a good spot to enter the human world, we already have some fresh meat in front of us." He was accompanied by his Fraccion, Ulquiorra, 3 Privaon Esapda and a lone Numeros.

"One of those shinigami is a Captain, that should keep you entertained. We all have our assignments," Ulquiorra state to Grimmjow then turned to the other Arrancar "Remember, succeed here and you may prove worthy of filling the vacant 10th rank."

The five departed with a using Sonido leaving Grimmjow alone with subordinates. Shawlong addressed his leader "If I may, allow us to test these shinigami, I doubt they can stand up to our might."

"You have a point, I don't want any boring fights give them hell." Grimmjow commanded wondering who would even be worth fighting, _shame i don't get to fight the kid Ulquiorra failed to kill._

"Sit upon the frozen heavens. Hyorinmaru"

"Growl Haineko"

Grimmjaw watched as the shingami unleashed their power and clashed with his men. Edrad took the bald one as their fight moved into away from them. Di Roy chase after a guy who wore feathers on his face and Nakeem fought the woman who's sword had turned to ash which she now controlled. Shawlong and Yylfort fought the boy who wore a captains robe. The shinigami didn't look like much but appearances can be deceiving.

* * *

Toshiro charged to fight the Arrancar who was just watching , he sense the most Spiritual energy coming from him and wanted to strike him down before he could release his power. However he was intercepted by two of his cronies. Their sword skills were above average but barely threatened him. He quickly checked to see how the others were doing, Ikkaku and Yumichika were no were to be seen by he could still sense their energy and Matsumoto was holding her own against her opponents and would likely soon gain the upper hand.

"Come on Bro, you shouldn't look away in the middle of a fight," One of his attacker said trying to catch him off guard not realising how mediocre his attacks were to Toshiro. "Otherwise you'll fall before you even learn our names. I'm Yylfort Granz number 15 of the arrancar," He continued to brag as he and his comrade continued their combined assault.

Toshiro gave him a blank look and said "those numbers mean nothing to me." He than sliced his sword unleashing a torrent of ice along its path, driving back both opponents. Toshiro continued to push them by controlling the ice turning it into his signature Chinese Ice Dragon and launching it at them forcing them to separate. The dragon followed Yylfort who, realising it would continue to home in on him, met it head on. His sword glowed with spirit energy as he attacked and crushed the dragon's head. The body of the dragon was slowed by his attack but it wasn't stopped, its remaining momentum pushed it forward into its target.

Ice encased Yylfort's upper body as he struggled to free himself. _He just caught me by surprise, I won't let that happen again._ He thought as he flared a burst of Spiritual energy around his chest to break the ice and prepared to fight more seriously.

Toshiro didn't give him a chance, flashing behind him to land the final blow. Yylfort tired to defend but the persisting cold made his moves sluggish allowing Toshiro an easy kill. As he felt the shinigami's blade craving through his neck, he cursed his arrogance for underestimating his opponent.

"It seems the rank of captain isn't just for show," Shawlong said rather flat as he watched Yyylfort's head and body fall to the ground.

"Aren't you upset I just killed your comrade?" Toushiro asked.

"Not at all, the weak shall perish at the hands of the strong. I am grateful to know that I can't afford to hold back." Shawlong replied. "I will show the true strength of the Arrancar, Snip Tijereta" a cloud of energy surrounded him and Toshiro felt his power increase drastically. When he emerged his sword had disappeared and he was now equipped with a bone like armor, claws and a tail.

"What the hell?" Toshiro was astounded by what he saw.

"Our Zanpukato's vastly different from your shinigami ones. We use them to seal our power so we can take on a human appearance, when we release our powers we regain much of our Hollow appearance before we became arrancar. We called this released from, Resurreccion"

"hmm It reminds me of our Bankai, if my powers were still limited you would have certainly posed a challenge, What's your name?" Toshiro asked showing a small respect for the first opponent he'd fought for while that wasn't constantly boosting or taunting.

"I am Number 11 Shawlong Koufang."

"Captain of the 10th squad, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Do those number mean anything?"

"From 11 down they merely recorded which order we were created by Aizen, but from 1 to 10 are the strongest among all the Arrancar, in that order. They are called the Espada."

"Good to know," Toshiro said as thanks before launching an Ice dragon at Shawlong.

He managed to evade it by flashing only to find it following him at a much faster speed than previous one.

"This again? You'll need to fight seriously if you wish to kill me." He called as he charged a cero to intercept the dragon.

"No I won't"

Before he could launch his attack, Shawlong was struck in the back by a second Ice dragon launching him into the first, in between the crushing force of the two attacks he could do nothing as the excess ice formed a cross shaped flower. As he froze right down to the bone Shawlong tried to escape but the cold sapped his strength and he could not break free. His last thoughts were of concern for his leader Grimmjow, if this Toshiro was this powerful without his bankai could he surpass even higher ranked Espada?

* * *

Inside the training room at the Urahara shop Renji and Rukia were trying to hold Chad down as he tired to leave to fight the arrancar.

"Damn it man, you been training hard today, you're exhausted and in no shape to fight right now." Renji told him

"But -"

"No buts, this isn't the same as fighting as human pukes, most of them are at least as strong enough to fight captains" Rukia said.

"They are right, but all of you are spent, and Rukia you've barely finished your training, you're not ready to use it in battle. I'll go." Urahara said drawing his sword. "Tessai make sure they don't do anything stupid."

"Sure thing." his friend replied.

As he started to walk Yoruichi appeared beside to join him and Urahara decided to indulge a paranoia he had, "Yoruichi where's Orihime?".

"I think she was catching up with a friend from school who had something important to talk about." Yoruichi replied curious as to why he asked as they headed for the entrance.

"I'll be enough enough reinforces for the Captain Hitsugaya, I want you to find Orihime and make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

"On it, knowing her she'll straight for the battlefield in case someone is hurt." Yoruichi commented as they left the store.

"Oh my, some little shinigami have come out to play, its my lucky day." A voice called from above.

Urahara and Yoruichi looked up to see a lone Arrancar standing in mid air. He had short black hair, the remnants of his hollow mask sat on left side of his head.

"Lord Aizen said you were strong, but even than the odds aren't in your favor." he called down.

"Excuse me, but there is two of us and only one of you, how are we at a disadvantage?" Urahara replied.

"I'm more confused that Aizen only sent one Arrancar at us?" Yoruichi added.

"Oh he recommended I bring some back up, but ultimately left the decision up to me. And lets see if you still think you have the advantage after witnessing my power. Struggle, Trepadora."

"Fascinating." Urahara commented as he watched the Arrancar release his Resurreccion.

"I am Luppi Antenor, after I defeat you I will earn my place among the Espada. As you can see this isn't two against one, its two against eight. What hope do you have against those odds." The boastful Arrancar claimed, as the smoke of his transformation cleared to reveal eight giant tentacles stemming from his back.

"He's all yours." Urahara said unfazed by the transformation, he had found its activation to be interesting but was ultimately disappointed in the final result.

Yoruichi flashed directly behind Luppi who couldn't comprehend her speed. He felt her hands grip his jaw and the back of his head, Yoruichi leaned in and whispered "Sorry but you wouldn't be much fun to play with." Before Luppi could react she swiftly twisted his head breaking his neck.

Yoruichi was about to drop his body and flash after Orihime when all of a sudden Luppi's body started to glow, red cracks appeared over all of his dead body.

"Oh shit, That's Itto Kaso." Urahara yelled to Yoruichi. _Aizen must have implanted the spell to activate upon his death using his whole body, turning him into a bomb. With that much mass sacrificed, the spells going to have enough the destructive power to level several city blocks._

Yoruichi seeing no other option, threw the dead body over her shoulder and flashed skyward.

"YORUICHI!" Urahara yelled after her, not sure if even the Flash Goddess was fast enough to get the body a safe distance away and escape the explosions radius.

Yoruichi gave it her all in a race against time and gravity, climbing higher and higher into the sky. She felt the energy emanating from the dead body increase in intensity, using all her strength she threw it as high as she before accelerating towards the ground at her maximum speed, now added by gravity in her bid to out run the explosion.

Unfortunately it wasn't enough, caught on the edge of the blast she was engulfed in destructive red energy and was sent plummeting to the ground.

Urahara managed to catch her before she crashed into the ground.

"Thank god, you're alive" he said cradling her unconscious body, her entire back was heavily burned but she was breathing _. You must have used Skunko to shield yourself from the majority of the damage, let's get you inside and healed up_.

* * *

Lisa Yadomaru was returning to the Visored Hideout after collecting the latest issue of her favorite manga when she sensed the Arrancar enter the human world. She considered whether or not she should help them but than sensed a Captain's unrestrained presence and decided they should be able to handle it themselves, especially if Ichigo was fighting with them.

As Lisa turned the last corner to get home she sensed three of the arrancar sitting on top of a nearby building. She wondered what they were doing there, Aizen shouldn't have known were they were and if his goal was to eliminated or capture them it would take far more than three people.

One of the Arrancar tried to ambush her but she merely rolled to avoiding the surprise attack.

"Damn, I missed." complained Cirucci as she swung her sword handle and the disc blade on the end of a whip followed Lisa.

Lisa managed to dodge again and quickly eject her soul form out of her Gigai and easily knocked the disc blade back to its master.

"Hey Lisa what's the racket out here?" Kensei asked as he and Mashiro existed the hideouts barrier.

"It seems Aizen sent us invitation to join the fight." Lisa answered as one the Arrancar back flipped off the building and landed striking a pose.

"Appearing out thin air, a very good entrance. What did you think of mine?" Dordoni asked as Mashiro alone clapped.

"Hey Kensei, I wanna fight that one." She said as she continued clapping.

"Whatever" Kensei sighed dismissing his frustration for the goofy antics.

"Were you two even listening to our orders, Stall the Visored should they choose to disrupt the mission" Gantenbainne said addressing his comrades.

"Perhaps but you heard Ulquiorra, this is our chance to reclaim our position as an Espada," Dordoni countered.

 _Well these ones are stupid. Their orders are to stall us if we get involved, meaning Aizen doesn't think they can take us head on, they are just canon fodder_. Lisa thought as raised her hand to her face and summoned her Hollow mask. **" _Lets go to work_ "** She said as Kensei and Mashiro also summoned their masks.

 **" _Now I'm super Mashiro_ ,"** the young girl called as the battle began.

Lisa charged at the Cirucci who laughed.

"Don't think I'll let you get close to me so easily," She called as she whipped her disc blade at Lisa, who batted it away with her bare hand using her hollowfied strength. Lisa closed the distance between them in an instant and tried to take her opponents head. Unfortunately Cirucci manage to block her attack with the hilt of Zanpakuto and flashed to put more distance between them.

Cirucci face was strained with rage, she had wanted to have fun while toying with her opponent but it seemed she had underestimated them. She considered releasing her Resurreccion but decided she needed to save it to counter any trump card Lisa might have. While the Hollow mask was powerful she hadn't released her sword and that troubled Cirucci.

The truth was that it was simply unnecessary, against a ranged opponent that disc blade whip might have been trouble but there was simple way for Lisa to win. She waited for Cirucci to attack and just as before knocked the disc blade away and flashed behind her too strike.

"Did you really think something that simple would work on me?" Cirucci asked mockingly as blocked Lisa's sword.

In response Lisa kicked her opponent's legs out from under her, and as she fell Cirucci realised the disc blade was to far away, she wasn't going to able to block the next attack that was coming.

 **" _You really shouldn't have held back just because i was._ "** Lisa commented as she finished off her foe.

She than walked over to see that other fights were going well, both of the Arrancar had already released their powers but that didn't seem to be a problem her Mashiro or Kensei. Mashiro's foe had created two tornadoes that each had multiple Bird-like extensions to attack with, however Mashiro danced around them like a leaf in the wind.

Kensei on the other hand was dominating his opponent, both were skilled hand to hand fighters but Kensei clearly had the upper hand never once taking a clean hit. After being overwhelmed by Kensei skill Gantenbinne had released his full power to get an edge but Kensei wouldn't let him have the time to charge his attack and while the armor that he now donned increased his power, it did nothing to help his speed allowing Kensei to continue to beat him to a bloody pulp.

Both Visored quickly grew bored of their little fights and decided to end things, Kensei's fist glowed with Spiritual energy, _**"Sandbag beat."**_ He called as he threw rapid consecutive strikes all aimed with the intent to kill, pulverizing Gatenbinne to dust.

Mashrio danced until she had clear shot and shouted **" _Mashio Super Cero_ ,"** as she kicked, firing a lime green blast at Dordoni who used his tornadoes to block the attack.

A frustrated Mashrio flashed behind him and called **" _Mashiro super kick_ "** as her leg sent Dordoni across the horizon.

"Well that's was hardly worth the effort," Lisa said after dismissing her hollow mask.

* * *

Ichigo and Ulquiorra met high above the city, intercepting each other path.

"I'm surprised that you would seek me out after our last battle." Ulquiorra said not understanding this action, Ichigo just grinned.

"Well I needed to thank you." he taunted "because of our last fight i found the drive to push myself to new heights."

"What nonsense, even if you had a year to train you could not approach the true power of the Arrancar."

"So you say, lets see if i can't change your mind about that," Ichigo drew his sword, the bandage sheath unfurling and pointed his blade at his enemy. His signature black and red energy rolled over him "BANKAI!"

Ulquiorra was impressed, the boy hadn't been lying. The Spiritual energy he possessed had not only stabilised but increased to the point his Bankai's appearance had slightly changed, Ulquiorra would have to take him seriously from the start. "Not bad boy, but don't think it will be enough. If you want to have a chance at defeating me you should unleash your inner hollow"

"Thanks for the tip but I'll pass. Here's one for you, don't underestimated your opponent." Ichigo taunted getting into a fighting stance.

"You would face an opponent you know is stronger than you without using your full strength? Is it because you let naive morals limit yourself out of fear of becoming a monster?" Ulquiorra asked failing to understand this human.

"No, I just do things my way. I won't let someone else fight my battles for me."

"A meaningless distinction, In battle victory is all that matters."

"No there is far more meaning battle. I am protector, my blade carries that responsibility and its those I protect that give the strength to fight."

"You humans place such illogical value on meaningless emotion, nothing truly matters. Now fight as the monster you really are."

"If that's what you want, than how about instead I show you the power a man can achieve without becoming a monster." Ichigo said reaching into his robes and pulled out his Quincy Cross.

Ulquiorra instinctively drew his blade as a second sword formed in Ichigo's left hand. It was made of pure spirit energy and he could tell it was weaker than Ichigo's Zanpukato but it somehow represented a greater threat to him.

Ichigo released a large amount of Spiritual energy compressing most of it into his Quincy Spirit Sword vastly increasing its power compared to what he could produce in his human body. It seemed it was easier to use and balance the energy within the Spirit Sword while in his Shinigami form. This turned his Spirit weapons from simple tools into noticeable threats.

"Before we start, what's your name?" Ichigo asked as he suppressed strange sinking feeling stirred in his soul, he needed his complete focus to fight this opponent.

"Ulquiorra Cifer, you should have stayed dead Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra said with disdain in his voice while releasing an incredible amount of Spiritual energy. Light green surrounded the Arrancar and he launched himself forward to impale his foe.

Ichigo matched him charging forward swinging Tensa Zangetsu to deflect his sword and than striking with his Spirit Sword. As their blades meet the steer strength behind them created sparks of friction as Uliquorra caught Ichigo second sword with his free hand. At first the Spirit Sword did nothing, but as Ichigo tried to overpower him again he felt the energy slowly weakening and cutting through his iron skin.

Ulquiorra pulled back causing Ichigo to fall forward and he flashed behind the boy and fired a cero.

"Getsuga Tensou!" Ichigo yelled recovering fast enough to unleash a counter attack.

The green and black energies collided creating a booming shock wave that could felt miles away.

* * *

Grimmjow stood a few meters away from Toshiro, the look in the Shinigami's eyes was great. They contained an intelligent caution against the unknown but also a cold confidence that he would strike down his foe. They were the eyes of a predator not unlike his own. Seeing him up close and getting a glimpse at his power, Grimmjow could tell this shinigami was worth killing.

Toshiro could also tell what his opponent was, a wild animal. A beast that once it caught your scent would hunt you until its hunger was satisfied. A beast that he would put down long before he became its prey.

"Tell me Shinigami, are there people stronger than you in this town?" Grimmjow asked.

"Don't know, we don't exactly have a score board." Toshiro replied as if the idea was stupid, "But I'll tell you this much. My captain who trained me when he could get off his lazy ass, was one of the best."

Grimmjow smiled "Now that's more like it, Lets do this kid."

"I'm no child, I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya Captain of the Tenth squad." He responded.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Ranked Sixth among the Espada _." I wanna kill this guy, going to have to do this fast, Tousen is not a guy who takes his time_. "Lets go all out from the start," Grimmjow said drawing his sword that glowed blue as he placed his hand like a claw over the base of the blade. "Grind, Pantera" He called ripping his hand along his sword.

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru" Toshiro commanded releasing his true power.

As Spiritual energy swirled around the both fighter, Grimmjow let out a booming roar that created a sonic wave clearing the sky and revealing his new form. His blue hair now extended beyond his waist, his arms and legs had gained a feline appearance and his new ears and tail cemented him as a were-cat. Blades extend from his fore arms and craves, his teeth visible through his psychopathic smile were jagged and sharp. He was the beast that had claimed the title King of the Jungle.

Toushiro was unfazed by both his foes new appearance and the sonic wave he unleashed. Unfurling his ice wings Toshiro showed off his Bankai, ice armor covered most of his body making him appear as a Dragonic warrior. A dragon head gauntlet covered his sword arm and three ice flower hovered behind him, each with four petals.

Matsumoto having finished off her opponent observed as the two stare each other down, waiting to see who would make the first move. The King of the Jungle verses The Diamond Dust Dragon, no doubt there was going to be collateral damage. Matsumoto called the Soul Society in order to get them to suppress the damage as much as they could on their end while she'd do her best to save any civilians endangered, trusting the Ikkaku and Yumichika wouldn't need her help.

Toshiro made the first move, flying forward and slashing at Grimmjow who easily dodge the attacks and the ice that sprang forward from Toshiro's sword. The amount of Ice produced in his Bankai form created a fair distance between the fighters which normally would afford Toshiro an advantage, but one of Grimmjow's greatest strengths was his speed and without flashing he closed that distance in seconds before launching a counter attack. Toshiro blocked the blade aimed at his neck and as Grimmjow tried to chain another attack Toshiro froze him from head to toe in a large block of ice. This only bought him a few secs before Grimmjow burst out of his prison and continued his attack. His claw intercepted by an ice wing which tore in half but before could follow through with another attack Toshiro's ice tail struck him, sending him flying and freezing him again.

"Nice try, Toshiro was it but your ice isn't cold enough to freeze someone as powerful as me all the way through." Grimmjow taunted

"Than I just have to pierce you with my blade and freeze you from the inside out." Toshiro countered as he glowed white with energy and created ten ice dragons. He surged forth with the dragons either following or charging ahead to begin the attack.

"Good answer" Grimmjow in the middle of savage laugh "but there's no way you're going to get that chance." Grimmjow said as he raise both his elbows forth. Five small green stone darts appear on each on them and he fired them intercepting all of Toshiro's dragons shattering all the ice. Toshiro didn't let his surprise slow him down, calming himself and continuing his attack. Grimmjow meet him head on, their blades clashed as they passed each other not stopping. Grimmjow flipped around ready to attack again but than he noticed Toshiro's extended ice tail whipped at him from behind.

Grimmjow laughed as he simply batted the tail away, "That type of weak surprise attack won't on me. You need to step up your game." He called as he flashed behind Toshiro, where his wings couldn't block the attack, plunging his right claw through his back aiming for his heart. A clean hit, and yet all that was in Grimmjow's hand was ice.

"Than how about this," Toshiro said coldly as he appeared behind Grimmjow and stabbed him. Toshiro had used his tail attack as a distraction to make an Ice puppet than combine it with an incomplete after image flash technique to put his foe in fatal position.

Grimmjow didn't have time to flash away, in desperation he twisted his body while putting his left claw to block the attack and Hyorinmaru struck though his palm. Grimmjow tired to claw at Toshiro with his other hand only to blocked by the captain's ice wings. Knowing what was about to happen Grimmjow tried to remove the sword from his hand but Toshiro grabbed him by the fore arm to prevent him from escaping. Toshiro's freezing Spiritual energy invaded his body and began traveling up his arm. Making a split second decision to survive Grimmjow roared in pain as he cut off his left arm.

"A bold move, I didn't expect you'd find a way to survive that," Toshiro told him with his cold neutral expression as he shatter the frozen arm attached to his sword.

"Are you kidding, I'm not going to be taken down by a punk like you. I only need one arm to finish you off." Grimmjow said suppressing the pain as what was left of his healing powers sealed the stump on his arm to prevent blood loss.

"You Arrancar all seem to suffer from the same delusion of gander in regards to your strength." Toshiro commented unimpressed.

"ITS NO DELUSION, I WILL CRUSH ANYONE WHO LOOKS DOWN ON ME BECAUSE, I AM THE KING." Grimmjow shouted enraged as his finger glowed blue and five giant blade of spirit energy draw back as if they followed the path of his claws. "LETS SEE IF YOU CAN HANDEL MY STRONGEST ATTACK, DESGARRON."

* * *

Ulquiorra and Ichigo were evenly matched, both possessed incredible speed and reflexes allowing them to trade blow for blow.

It had been clear in the beginning that Ichigo wasn't experienced in duel wielding leaving many openings in his fighting style for Ulquiorra to exploit. Ichigo had struggled to keep up with a serious Ulquiorra barely avoiding several fatal blows. And yet as the fight continued he was rapidly improving. Ichigo had quickly learned how to chain his attacks better, defend and countered simultaneously, he also was correcting many of his mistakes that led to said opening.

Ichigo could feel skills growing but it wasn't enough so he kept pushing himself to be better, letting his instincts guide his blades and now his swords flowed as if both were extensions of his bodies.

Ulqiorra had trouble believing how the boy could grow so much in the middle of a fight, it was like he was always to meant to dual wield swords. The potential the boy had almost frighten him, because he could not grasp what the upper limits of his power would be if given time to mature.

As the fight continued both of them were slowly being covered in minor cuts and what had become a stalemate of skill continued. Ichigo briefly considered uses his hollow mask but decided against it. He could feel that Ulquiorra still had untapped power hidden away and if the fight escalated the town might be endangered.

Ichigo managed to put Ulquiorra on the defensive by storing a Getsuga in his zanpukato to vastly increase its power. To counteract this Ulquiorra copied a similar technique he'd seen Harribel use too charge his sword with a Cero and the fight was even again. The sound of their clashing swords rang though the sky yet Ichigo heard a different sound, he heard the emptiness of the heart of his opponent.

Ichigo could sense why Ulquiorra had wanted to fight his inner Hollow, it was because he was simpler. His hollow was beast that lived for violence something that made sense, but Ichigo himself confused Ulquiorra. Why wouldn't he use his full power? even if they were relatively even at the moment doesn't it make sense to completely overwhelm your opponent? If he wanted to protect his friends why wasn't he trying to kill him with everything he had or if he knew he couldn't win, why didn't they flee the battlefield? These question came from deep within Ulquiorra's soul, it was possible he wasn't aware they plagued him.

Ichigo got distracted by this insight allowing Ulquiorra to unleash the cero in his sword which he barely defended with his Getsuga. Before the energy dispersed Ulquiorra used it was a smokescreen to get in close and unleash a series of swift attacks. Ichigo was able to block each strike but the desperate movement require allowed Ulquiorra to flash directly behind him. Seeing this coming Ichigo turned to counter but as his zanpukato was about to reach his opponent Ulquiorra flashed behind him again, stabbing at his open back. Without his Spirit Sword to block it Ichigo would have received a fatal wound.

Out of his growing frustration Uliquorra came at Ichigo with a powerful overhead strike, uncharacteristically using both hands in an attempt to overpower Ichigo's defend seeing as he couldn't out manoeuvre it. Ichigo caught the attack between his sword that he held in an X guard. Ichigo felt his muscles strain stopping the attack but he managed it, allowing him the opportunity to push his opponents sword off to the side with his Spirit Sword and land a counter with Tensa Zangetsu across the Espada's chest. The force of the attack knocked Ulquiorra back a fair distance and he looked down and felt the blood from shallow cut with his hand regaining his calm neutral expression.

"That's some tough skin you have there." Ichigo said surprised that attack hadn't done more damage.

"All arrancar have iron-hard skin called Hierro, We among the Espada have the toughest. You didn't notice because you never hit me last time." Ulquiorra stated as his wounds healed themselves.

"I remember things differently, my hollow cut your arm clean off." Ichigo retorted.

"Exactly, it takes a monster to kill a monster." Ulquiorra taunted as the his torn shirt revealed a four tattooed upon his chest.

Ichigo went to say something but in that moment of clam he realised where the sinking feeling was coming from, Orihime.

"No, you bastards" The truth that she was being targeted dawned on Ichigo as white unrelenting rage blinded him.

Ulquiorra saw his distraction, seizing the opportunity he ran him through with his sword. Ichigo moved at the last sec avoiding a blow to the heart but the sword was still buried in his shoulder, he looked Ulquiorra in the eyes and Arrancar was surprised to see the black sclera and yellow eyes.

"YOU WANTED TO SEE A MONSTER!" He cried dismissing his Quincy sword, his free hand ripped across the air in front of his face summoning his Hollow mask. Ulquiorra tried to withdraw his sword but Ichigo grabbed his arm and separated it from his body with Tensa Zangetsu.

Ulquiorra surged backwards in shock that history had just repeated itself and could only watched as Ichigo pulled the sword out of his body and the wound started to heal itself. Ichigo didn't give Ulquiorra the time to react, returning the sword to its owner as a projectile which Ulquiorra barely managed to catch mid flight, holding it near the tip of the blade that almost before it pierced his chest.

 **"I WON"T LET YOU HURT HER, GETSUGA TENSOU** " Ichigo screamed in rage following up the attack.

Ulquiorra corrected his grip on his sword and blocked the attack, focusing a ton of energy to act as a counter. The massive violent torrent of energy overflowing from Tensa Zangetsu still overpowered Ulqiorra's guard, cracking parts of his sword and sent him crashing to the ground but he took far less damage than he would have from a direct hit.

But Ichigo wasn't done, he extended his hand charging a Cero in his palm. Letting out a Hollow scream he fired the Cero at Ulquiorra who hadn't fully recovered from the last attack.

Ichigo thinking his opponent was either dead or in no condition to follow, took off at full speed, racing through the sky like a fighter jet heading straight for Tatsuki's place. Hoping that Orihime was there and that he'd reach there in time to stop whatever they had planned.

Ulquiorra laid in the crater his impact had made, he'd managed to fire a low powered Cero at the last second to offset some of the damage of Ichigo's attack, saving him again from a direct hit. Ulquiorra was thankful that his instant regeneration ability, something most arrancar trade for greater power, was the greatest among the Espada. The resulting explosion had still damaged him but it wouldn't take long to heal, his arm was already mostly restored. He wanted to simply use his Resurreccion and show the boy despair but Aizen needed the town intact. Ichigo had clearly manage to sense that the attempt to kidnap the woman. _Full control,_ _Instant regeneration and Cero. He is even more dangerous than i suspected,_ Ulquiorra Analysed. _His spiritual energy not only increases but its darkness and savagery becomes comparable to that of an Espada. No matter, I should still be able to hold him off long enough to let lord Tousen complete the mission_.

* * *

Orihime watched as her friends fought for their lives. Toshrio fought against a cat-like warrior, Ikkaku fought against a guy with giant flaming fists, Yoruichi was caught in a massive explosion that may of killed her and Ichigo was fighting the same person who nearly killed him from the last invasion. It was all because of her, because for some reason Aizen wanted her for some unknown reason.

"Comply or more arrancar will follow." Tousen stated as a matter of fact.

Seeing no other option she said in a low voice "I will do as you ask."

"Good, we will allow you one goodbye but must you wear this" Tousen said throwing her a bracelet without removing his sword from Tatsuki throat. "It will mask your existence from anyone but Aizen's followers."

Orihime felt ashamed that she was giving in to his demands but what else could she do? Her heart continue to struggle with reality, wishing that none of this was real as she slipped on the bracelet.

Suddenly her body lit up, an energy flowed over her and destroyed the bracelet and the energy pulsed off her body knocking Tousen away from Tatsuki.

 _A hidden kido even I couldn't sense? It must have been Urahara,_ Tousen thought cursing the sly shopkeeper.

Seeing her chance Orihime quickly redrew Tsubaki and shot an arrow at Tousen, who easily blocked the attack.

"Santen Kesshun : Prison" Orihime called having used the arrow as a distraction to set her defensive spirits to trap Tousen in a barrier. Before he could attempt to break she quickly sent Tsubaki to reinforce the barrier "Shiten Koshun".

Tousen soon learned of the reflective nature of her new shield as his first attempt to break the barrier backfired _. Interesting even if I manage to break the prison I risk a critical or even fatal injury. I wonder what other talents she has been hiding_.

Orihime picked up Tatsuki and run out of the house, flashing after she got out the front door. She soon run into the kido barrier Tousen had mentioned that stopped her in her tracks. The barrier wasn't particularly powerful but without Tsubaki to break it they were trapped. Orihime set Tatsuki down in one of her neighbors yards hoping Tousen would ignore her as she tried escape but slipping though the barrier like she had with Hachi's but to no avail. This barrier was nothing like her powers so she had no sway over it.

An explosion torn apart Tatuski's house and Orihime's spirits returned to her as Tousen walked out of the what remains of the building. Orihime was shocked to see that he had Hollowfied like Ichigo could, she could see the burns that covered him beginning to heal.

Tousen silently thanked Aizen for giving him such powerful regenerative abilities, without it Orihime would have escaped him.

" _ **I told you there would be consequences for resistance, Hado 54: Haien**_ " He said as he fired a purple kido blast at Tatsuki.

"Shiten Koshun : Redirect" Orihime cried barely managing to save her with a new two layer barrier. Baigon, Hinagiku and Lily created their usual defensive barrier but it fed the energy of the attack back into tsubaki's sheild which sat just behind them. Once the energy was transferred Tsubaki converted it into an arrow and returned it to its owner.

 **"Bakudo 81 : Dakun"** Tousen chanted creating kido shield which blocked the returned attacked. He was about to make his next attack when he sensed a large killing intent barreling towards him.

He almost didn't recognize the spiritual energy that accompanied it realising it was a Hollowfied Ichigo coming for him. _How? how does he know where we are or that the girl is even in trouble?_

The Barrier behind Orihime shattered as something past through it too fast for her eyes to comprehend, but she instinctively knew that Ichigo had come to save her.

Ichigo's first slash struck like a meteor, devastating the road they stood on forming a crater.

Fortunately for Tousen his enhanced senses could track what eyes could not allowing him to dodge Ichigo attack at the last second, a feat only a Vasto Lorde class fighter could accomplice with skill alone.

Ichigo continued to attack, using the momentum he had left to overpower his foe.

Despite his own hollowfication Tousen was forced to retreat from each strike, barely able to fend off his foes attacks.

" _ **Controlled Hollowfication, no wonder you were a match for Ulquiorra this time."**_ Tousen commented

 _ **"Back off, I don't know why your after Orihime but I'm not going to let you take her**_." Ichigo declared defiantly.

 _ **"Lord Aizen has ordered her capture and it will be so."**_ Tousen replied coldly

 _ **"I figured you would say that,"**_ Black and red Energy flared from Ichigo's body _**"Don't say I didn't warn you"**_ he said in a low growl as he extent his left hand, his Quincy cross still hung on his wrist flared to life as he summoned his Spirit sword.

Ichigo emptied his lungs in a battlecry as he unleashed a fierce onslaught upon a shocked Tousen, slowly overpowering him.

 _How did he become so powerful in just over a month? At this rate I'll have to use my Resurreccion._ Tousen thought as he desperately defended himself unable to counter against the constant stream of berserker-like attacks from both of Ichigo's swords. Their fight took to the sky as Tousen tried to put some distance between them but Ichigo's Bankai's speed, boosted even further by his Hollwfication denied him that advantage.

However using both his Quincy and Hollow powers at the same time had consequences. Ichigo could feel parts of his body slowly tearing themselves apart, like when he first unlocked his Quincy powers just on a smaller scale. He could withstand the pain so he pored spiritual energy through out his entire body using his Instant regeneration to heal the damage. It would burn through large amounts of his Spiritual energy but he had plenty of to spare, his hollow training saw to that.

Tousen attempted to outlast Ichigo or wait for an opening but Ichigo's Hollow mask and experience fighting Ulquiorra made that difficult. He tried positioning himself to Ichigo's left, the side with his less dangerous Spirit Sword. While he could block the Spirit Sword, this tactic didn't slow Ichigo at all who would instantly follow up with Tensa Zangetsu. Tousen purposely avoided any attack from Ichigo's Bankai, his guard would not hold long under that intense spiritual pressure. He could parry both blades but Ichigo's rapid combos left no chance to counterattack.

Fortunately for him help arrive, Uliquorra observed the fight from a distance careful to avoid being noticed. If he made a move on the girl Ichigo would notice but it would allow Tousen to regain the initiative of the fight while fulfilling the mission. _No, it is a mistake to underestimate the boy_ Ulquiorra thought deciding to take direct action. He cut his palm, letting the blood drip to the end of his fingers than extended his hand, pointing his index and middle finger forward taking aim.

Ichigo sensed danger above him turning to see Ulquiorra and his blood being absorbed into a Cero dramatically increasing its power.

"Grand Ray Cero" Ulquiorra said as he released the barely contained ball of energy.

It ripped its way across the sky at phenomenal speed landing a solid hit on Ichigo. _How is that guy still standing! And how can a Cero be that fast?_ he thought as the explosion pushed him into ground.

" _ **Thank you Ulquiorra, he has become quite troublesome."**_ Tousen said as the Espada joined him.

"Indeed, but he is not our mission." He replied

 _ **"You are right, let's finish this."**_

Ichigo lifted himself out of the rubble he was under, having only sustained minor injuries thanks to his enhanced durability that came from his Hollow mask. _That attack was something else_ , he though noticing that the upper left side of his mask had been broken and that Spirit sword had dissipated. He repaired his mask quickly and he went to resummon his sword, bracing himself for the pain as he began drawing in energy from the environment. But before he could finish he than noticed that Tousen and Uliquorra weren't above him anymore.

" _ **No! Get back here**_ " Ichigo called as he raced back towards Orihime. He saw his foes standing either side of her, and watched Tousen cast a binding kido on her. Ichigo decide he needed to her somewhere safe before continuing the fight. Unfortunately when he was just a few meters away, a yellow light descended cutting them from reality stopping Ichigo in his traces.

* * *

 _Damn it, if I had both my arms I could have finished him off already,_ Grimmjow thought as he panted from exhaustion having tried repeatedly to break Toshiro's defense with his Desgarron. Toshiro wasn't fairing well either, having been forced to take the attacks head on or else they'd hit the town. Toshiro had tried to counter attack but Grimmjow was too fast to hit without using a technique that would endanger civilians and he wouldn't fall for the same trick Toshiro used earlier again. So it turned into a battle of attrition between who would break first Grimmjows stamina and speed or Toshiro's defense.

Grimmjow put everything he had left, pushing himself to the absolute limit, into his final Desgarron. Rather than throwing the blades like he had previous and charge at his opponent carrying them behind him. Toshiro created several thick ice walls to hold off the attack. His blue claws began breaking through each wall, shredding them apart but Toshiro kept reinforcing them by making more and more ice, as he had against his previous attacks.

Grimmjow roared, pouring his very essence into his attack as it start to dissipated, a final flare of life burst through the blades and they broke through the ice surprising Toshiro and pleasing Grimmjow. Toshiro's wings folded in front of him to block his claw, they shattered as it hit dispelling the last of the spiritual energy Grimmjow had. In a last ditch attack to make use of the opening he'd created Grimmjow throw his lower body forward, aiming the blades on his calves at Toshiro's throat and stomach. With only his sword to defend himself one of his legs was bound to hit. Grimmjow wondered in his exhaustion would this shinigami die by slit throat or disembowelment, the answer was neither. Toshiro's sword defended his throat, and his tail caught the other.

Grimmjow's undying tenacity proved to be even greater as he wildly tried to claw at him with his remaining hand only for Toshiro to regenerate his wing to block it.

Toshiro panted, "You are certainly strong, but this is the end" he said extending his hand.

 _This can't be the end. I refuse, I can't lose. I can't die yet_. Grimmjow thought as Toshiro hand began to glow.

"Hado -" toshiro began as a yellow light descended, knocking him away saving Grimmjow.

Grimmjow let out a weak laugh "Mission Complete. I guess I was lucky today, next time I'll kill you for sure Shinigami."

"Doubtful, next time we meet I won't be held back by worrying about the innocent people below." Toshiro taunted which stung Grimmjow deep as he ascended back into the Garganta that a Gillian had opened and saved him using Negacion.

* * *

Uryu arrived too late, when he showed up he first checked on Tatsuki's condition confirming she wasn't injured. Than he turned to see Tousen and Uliquorra with the bound Orihime ascending within the Negacion. He watched Ichigo hopelessly pounded Tensa Zangetsu against the light only to have it bounce off it with no affect.

" _ **ORIHIME! GIVE HER BACK YOU BASTARDS!"**_ He yelled at the pair of abductors.

 _ **"Ichigo Kurosaki, I know your pain."**_ Tousen replied _**"I too failed a friend I cared for, that is what set me on my current path. Take comfort in that fact we won't kill her as long as she cooperates. Soon Aizen will create a new world where Justice will be upheld."**_

 _ **"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR BULLSHIT!"**_ Ichigo cried as his rage reached new heights. He recognized this light as the way Aizen escaped the Soul Society, back than Captain Commander Yamamoto said they couldn't stop it but that was before he had his mask _. This is a hollow technique, I know I can break with my new power._ Ichigo thought as he reached deep within his soul. The flower pendent on the end of his sword shone, a golden light enveloped Tensa Zangetsu.

Ichigo flashed to meet Tousen and Ulquiorra in the air, " _ **I SAID GIVE HER BACK!"**_ He roared as he swung his sword.

Following his instincts Tousen guarded when it shouldn't have been necessary and yet somehow Ichigo's sword broke the Negacion, a strike that would have slain him had he not blocked it.

 _ **"Ulquiorra, leave now"**_ Tousen said with a sense of urgency. Recovering from the shock of what just happened Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime and flew towards the closing Garganta.

Ichigo tried to intercept him but it was Tousen's turn to go on the attack, at first keeping their swords locked as the golden light faded from Ichigo's sword, than he landed a powerful kick that sent Ichigo hurtling to the ground.

Uryu took aim with his bow but he couldn't get a clean shot and so Ulquiorra had a clear path back to Hueco Mundo.

"ICHIGO, I KNOW YOU'LL SAVE ME. IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES, I BELIEVE IN YOU." Orihime shouted from the bottom of her heart as the Garaganta close behind her.

" _ **Orihime I won't let you down, I promise**_." Ichigo muttered filled with pain.

 _ **"It seems you have a talent for the impossible,"**_ Tousen said drawing Ichigo's attention again _**"Undoubtedly you will find a way into Hueco Mundo in an insane attempt to rescue your friend, let me teach why that is futile, the difference in our power**_ " He pointed his sword towards the ground and called " _ **Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo**_ " Darkness surrounded Tousen, flowing in and out of his body as it changed him.

Out of the darkness a nightmare emerged, Tousen's new form was that of an insectoid beast covered in black fur, sporting four fly-like wings and a long tail. He had two large horns that grew from his hunched shoulders and his four long clawed arms would strike fear into the hearts of men. The energy the beast expelled greatly surpassed Tousen's previous power so much so that Uryu wonder if he was still the same being. As he watched from the sideline he was painfully aware that even his strongest attack could not harm this thing.

 _This must the release form Zangetsu was talking about earlier_ Ichigo thought to himself

 **"This is a power the Vizored would not dare stomach, they lack the will to fully embrace power. The power that Aizen gave to them, you chose your teachers poorly Ichigo Kurosaki** _ **,"**_ Tousen declared in his new form as parts of his new mask strained and than opened. **"I can see, I CAN SEE**!" He shouted laughing with joy as he viewed the world for the first time. **"So this is light, and that is the sky. This is what the world looks like"**

 _ **"Shut up,"**_ Ichigo said as he picked himself up _**"I don't care that you can see now or what power you have. I won't forgive you for taking Orihime."**_

Ichigo launched himself at his foe fighting with all the ferocity as before but Tousen quickly gained the advantage, easily knocking away Ichigo's sword with one set of his claws while attacking with the other. Ichigo was overwhelmed by Tousen's monstrous strength barely able to defend himself, his own frustration and rage grew even greater. After being knocked back Ichigo used his speed to create afterimages which confused his opponent allowing Ichigo to land several blows in his back, severing one of its arms and a wing.

 _His reactions aren't half as good as it was before, he mustn't be use to having sight yet._ Ichigo thought as he saw Tousen's limbs regenerate.

 **"You must see that this is pointless, give up."** Tousen said as he charged a pair ofgreen Ceros in front of each of his new eyes.

" _ **Getsuga Tensou**_!" Ichigo cried as he fired his signature attack to counter.

What he didn't expect that Tousen's Ceros would completely overpower his Hollowfied Getsuga. He didn't have time to put up any defense before the green energy poured over him and exploded. He emerged from the blast with his uniform wreaked, covered in burns and his hollow mask cracked but he remained airborne. As he dulled the pain he felt with rage something deep within him stirred.

" **Are you ready to admit defeat?"** Tousen asked completely confident Ichigo was no longer a threat to him.

 _ **"No and I will never will,"**_ Ichigo replied while more dark energy flowed out of his body as he tapped into a deep power reserve built during his training. He felt a tug at the back of his mind but he was so angry he didn't care, as long as he could kill the thing in front of him.

* * *

Tatsuki awoke in fear, quickly taking in her surrounds she focused on the familiar sight of Uryu.

"Are you alright?" he asked without looking at her, unable to peal his eyes from some sight.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking." She sarcastically quipped annoyed something else had his attention. Than she saw it, the bug monster that gave off a similar but worse feeling as the blind dude. She watched Ichigo fighting it, Tatsuki didn't really know what was happening but she'd seen Ichigo in his weird clothes fighting monster before but than something more important came to mind.

"Uryu, where's Orihime?" She asked but he didn't response, "Hey where is she? Is she ok?"

"I'm sorry but now isn't the time, its probably best if you get out of here." He said with pain in his voice.

"Don't screw wi-" She started to go off at him but was cut off by an explosion. She looked over to see Ichigo covered in injuries. "Aren't you going to help him?"

"There's nothing I can do, they are in a class of fighter far beyond me," he said knowing he would only get in the way, a fact that burned him. He also noticed Tatsuki was Spiritual aware, something he hadn't been aware of.

"Will he be ok?" Tatsuki asked never having seen him struggle at dispatching the monsters around town.

"Its hard to tell but Ichigo has always managed to pull though against stronger opponents," Uryu said.

Suddenly Tatsuki felt Ichigo's energy change, it had been darker than normal in this fight but it didn't scare her like this did. She watched black and red energy gathered around his skin and started to from a white beastly shell, with monstrous claws and tail to compete with his foes appearance.

"Ichigo," She said in shock of the sheer darkness that inhabited him in that moment.

* * *

Ichigo was could see the apex of his hollow powers, the ability to infuse his body with his Hollow power thus achieving a complete Hollowfication. As he began the transformation he felt his limits expanding, _This is the boost I need to kill this bastard, to crush him, to tear him piece and burn them to ashes._

Than in a clarifying moment he he heard a soft voice. He couldn't understand what it said but it stirred a light within him which calmed his bloody rage. He turned his gaze over where the voice originated and saw Uyru and Tatsuki. He looked into their eyes filled with fear, fear of him.

Ichigo thought back to his fight with Hollow Zangetsu and the words that given him the strength to reach this point.

 _As long as you have the strength to control it, your power is not something you should fear and you clearly demonstrated that strength in our fight. So stand tall and remain true to yourself, and you will be able to protect those you care for and keep your promises._

Ichigo realised he couldn't control this new power, that in a fully released state he would try to sate his animalistic drive to destroy and it would consume him. He remembered the reason why he gained his powers in the first place and why he fought, to protect people not destroy.

He ripped off his Hollow mask dispelling all the Hollow energy in his body. With his now clear mind Ichigo channeled all his rage into his desire to save Orihime rather than to avenge her capture and then looked at his Quincy Cross, he would fight this battle the way he always had, using his own strength. Now confident in his control he summoned his mask once again and started to absorb Spiritual energy from the air drawing in as much as he could. As he formed his Spirit Sword he knew he needed it to be stronger.

"Ichigo, the answer lies in your blood" Old man Zangetsu's voice whispered into his mind.

By pushing the energy he absorbed into his heart Ichigo felt a great surge of power flowed through his blood stream,infusing his body with Quincy power that extended into his swords. His Spirit sword solidified into the same sword Quincy Zangetsu wielded and he remember the name of this technique.

"Blut Arterie"

Watching Ichigo discard the power he'd almost unleashed Tousen couldn't understand why he would do this. The boy had almost achieved his own Resurreccion, a power that would match or possibly surpass his own. Instead he choose to use his Quincy sword, a foolish mistake made out of fear. Tousen once believed fear was important as a warrior but he was wrong, fear held him back for so long and by abandoning his fear of hollows and accepting them into his body he'd surpassed his limit as a shinigami.

He charged forward at incredible speed for his size, and stabbed both his left claws at Ichigo with such strength to crush him into dust. Both his hands were blocked by the solid Spirit Sword which refused to break and Ichigo stood there unfazed.

 _Impossible I've surpass the Esapda,_ _how was he not overwhelmed by my strength?_ Tousen thought confused, than he noticed Ichigo arm, blue lines of light shone through his skin along his arteries. Tousen had no idea what this was but it was clearly the reason for his new strength. Tousen savagely attacked over and over again using all four of his claws only to be unable to land a solid blow.

Pain tore its way though Ichigo's body as though his blood was poisoned, his Quincy and Hollow powers reacting badly to one another. He could feel his regeneration working overtime as his body tore itself apart but the pain was worth the power it gave him, he could take it. With indomitable focus he continued to side step, block and counter every attack Tousen sent his way. Locked in an constant struggle the first to make a mistake would fall. In a desperate attempt to prove his superiority Tousen fired a continuous barrage of Balas from his eyes at point black range. But Ichigo cut down each blast undaunted, and as Tousen had left himself open and Ichigo jumped forward to deliver a decisive blow. Tousen managed to avoid a fatal blow and flash away at the last second but lost most of the upper left of his body, including his horn and two arms.

Tousen breathed heavily as his limbs grew back keeping his distance from Ichigo. Tousen was ashamed that his attempt to break the boy's spirit had only served to make him even stronger, and now he was in no position to retreat because if he turned his back to Ichigo now, he would surely cut him down.

Casting the shame aside Tousen noticed Ichigo was also breathing raggedly, but what really caught his attention was Ichigo's eyes.

 **"I don't understand, why is there no hate in your eyes?"** Tousen asked unable to comprehend what was going though the boys mind.

 _ **"Its not that I don't hate you. I hate you so much I was nearly consumed by it."**_ Ichigo answered.

 **"That is what it means to be a Hollow, to consume and be consumed. Are you too consumed by fear to let your hatred run wild?"** Tousen asked still trying to make sense of everything he'd seen Ichigo do.

 _ **"No, not fear. Pride."**_ Ichigo said with a smile under his mask.

" **Pride?"** such an answer confused Tousen who had discarded his pride long ago.

 _ **"Yes, I fight to protect people and I would do anything to save my friends, I don't care if I have to use hollow powers. What I do care about is whether or not I can stand proudly in front of the girl I've fallen in love with."**_ Ichigo said looking at Tensa Zangetsu and the flower pendent.

" **And** **w** **hat if you failed to save her, if she died before you could reach her. Would you cast aside your pride and seek vengeance no matter what the cost?** " Tousen asked as his arms finished regenerating.

 _ **"That doesn't matter because I am going to save her and I'll start by defeating you."**_ Ichigo cried as the fighting spirit in his eyes burned bright, His Spiritual energy wrapped around both his swords. _**"Than I'll destroy Ulquiorra, after him I'll take down Aizen and anyone else who gets in my way."**_ Ichigo than launched himself into the sky and ready his final attack.

 **"How very admirable but all you will achieve is a slaughter. I fight for a greater cause, for which even the most dreadful deeds will become Justice."** Tousen retorted as he prepare to counter, drawing circles of green energy with his arms. He abandoned his efforts to understand Ichigo realising they were fruitless, they had chosen different paths and despite both being Visoreds could no longer understand each other.

 _ **"Getsuga Jujisho"**_ Ichigo yelled as he fired a cross shape blast from his swords, the vertical black slash contrast against the white horizontal.

" **Los Nueve Aspectos**." Tousen muttered as great concussive force burst forth from each circle he drew. The thundering clash of the two techniques shook the entire town as they battled for supremacy. Much to Tousen's surprise Getsuga Jujisho overpowered his attack and came baring down on him. He tried to block it with his arms but in the end he was overwhelmed.

His final thoughts were first to his friend and how he'd failed to both avenge her or carry on her will. Than his thoughts turned to Komamura and Shuhei, his friends he'd betrayed and never showed his true self too. He wished he could have seen them with his eyes just once. As his mind faded out of existence he thought of the pride Ichigo had possessed and he wondered if he'd maintained his warrior's pride would things had been different? Perhaps his revenge wasn't worth it.

* * *

As Ichigo landed on the ground he dismissed all his powers returning to Zangetsu to shikai and then collapsed from pain and exhaustion. He'd pushed himself beyond his limit, gaining a new power and now needed rest but that was the last thing on his mind. He wanted to push on, Orihime was in the hands of the enemy and that drove him mad.

"Ichigo" Uryu and Tatsuki called as they ran to him.

"Hey guys, is everyone else ok?" Ichigo asked.

"All the battles have ended and I can sense everyone, It seems like they made it through ok." Uryu informed him.

"That's good," he muttered than he heard Tatsuki who had tears in her eyes.

"You idiots, why didn't you tell me about all this?" Tatsuki said as she gave Ichigo a weak punch.

"Tatsuki, I'm sorry I didn't realise you could see spirits but even than it doesn't really affect you. I'm kinda suppose to keep it a secret." Ichigo said trying to explain.

"if I had known...than I wouldn't have..." Tatsuki sobbed.

"Wouldn't have what?" Ichigo asked confused.

"The blind man, he made me trick Orihime to walk into the trap. He was going to kill my parents otherwise, he..he made me betray her." Tatsuki said overwhelmed with guilt.

Ichigo's surprised turned to anger, to just how low could Aizen and his lackey go. "Tatsuki," he said getting her to look him in the eyes, "I'm going to get her back, no matter what."

Tatsuki was taken back, even though she just told him she'd betrayed them he didn't hate her. All he cared about was saving Orihime, "You better, I'll consider us even for you not telling me about all this." She said with a thankful smile, choosing to believe in Ichigo who finally passed out.

* * *

 **Authors Notes :  
Hello readers  
**  
 **I would like to apologise for how long this chapter took to come out, life got a bit crazy plus writers block for about a month and than I ended up rewriting over half the chapter cause I wasn't happy with it. Next one hopefully wont take as long.**

 **Friend of mine did the new cover image, had originally wanted close up of broken mask on his face but he convinced me to go with this. I think it turned out ok.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and that it lived up to expectations. As always constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **Explanatio** **ns:**

 **Toshiro trick was combo of Zanhyo Ningyo (his Ice clone) and Utsusemi. Toshiro hasn't displayed a mastery of Flash steps like Byakuya but I dont think its a leap to say he would try to improve to the point where he pull off in incomplete version. The Diamond Dust dragon was a fun way to describe him, and Matsumoto talking to the soul society was referring to the Spacial Freeze Yumichika called in during Ikkaku fight with Edrad**

 **Tousen's power level is kinda hard to judge, in the anime he claims to have surpassed the Espada but the fight with Komamura really doesn't sell that, whereas in the manga he never made that claim but completely dominated Komamura as oppose to the anime where he could fight back. I'd say since he acts basically as an enforcer that he at least believes he's stronger than the espada and is at least on par with the top 3.**

 **The gold light Ichigo used to break the Negacion just alludes to the similarity to hacchi and Orihime's powers, it doesn't add any power to his attacks, just let its affect the barriers.**

 **Didn't write Ikkaku's fight because time and it would be rehashing canon, something I'm trying to avoid where I can, same for matsumoto's fight, she was strong enough to take that guy after the limiter came off. As for Yumichika well he'd either lure his foe far enough away so he could use his shikai without being noticed, or take him out with a surprise attack, didn't have any inspiration to write it and when i tried I was never happy with it. Wasn't particularly inspired for the Visored fights either but they turned out half decent and I decided it was worth added them rather than keeping it 'off screen'.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Aftermath and Preparation

Ichigo dreamt of his inner world however it was strangely empty as neither of his spirits were present. Another strange thing was he was in human form and somehow this dream felt more connected to his inner world than previous dreams. He walked over to the edge of the sideways building to see a body of water below. All of a sudden the edge of the building collapsed and Ichigo fell into the cold dark depths below.

The weight of the water was crushing as it tried to keep him under but he refused to give and swam for surface. However, a chain wrapped around his leg and tried to drag him down as something rose from the deep. Ichigo turned and saw the chained figure from his dreams but this time only two chains kept him bound, it had used the other chains to snare Ichigo. It wanted to use Ichigo to pull itself out into the open but he wouldn't allow that. Ichigo created a Spirit sword and cut the chains and made his way to the surface. Once he made it above water Ichigo channeled his spirit energy so he could stand just above the water. He watched as the chained shadowy figure rose but could not leave the water, its eyes promising that it wasn't done.

* * *

Ichigo awoke to fading pain as he drifted through a calm peace, as his awareness slowly returned he realised he was underwater with a breathing mask on. He quickly sat up and took off the mask, which made the machine it was connected to start beeping wildly for a few moments.

Ichigo looked around and saw a few different bath tub and in an adjacent room a hot spring.

While he hadn't seen this room before the doors and roof made him suspect he was in Urahara's shop. Knowing where he was let him relax and slide back into the bath which was good as his body felt tired and heavy. _How can he fit all this inside the building, Is it bigger on the inside or just another underground room?_ Ichigo thought as he noticed another strange thing, the water he was in felt like the healing water from Urahara's training ground in the Soul Society.

"Well, that was sooner than expected, I thought you'd be out for at least a few days." Urahara said entering having been summoned by the beeping machine.

"What the hell is going on, I wasn't that injured during the fighting?" Ichigo asked.

"That's true of external Injuries, but you suffered so quite serious internal ones." Urahara commented.

"I didn't realise, but what's with the water treatment?" Ichigo asked

"Simple matter of resource management, I had a few other patients who couldn't wait." Urahara said with a grim look on his face.

"What? Who?" Ichigo asked

"Ikkaku needed some work but got some nice scar out of his fight. Don't worry, he's totally fine and his friend Yumichika is looking after him now. They are just lucky their opponents weren't more powerful. Yoruichi on the other hand is going to take longer to recover. Aizen pulled a dirty tactic to put her out of fight, part of me can't help but admire his genius." Urahara explained.

Ichigo was shocked by that news, he'd never expected Yoruichi could be taken down, he knew better than most how strong Urahara and Yoruichi were. Both had trained him and he could never really tell the upper limits of their strength.

"Urahara, do you have a way to into the Hollow world?" Ichigo asked with a serious look on his face.

"Hueco Mundo, I have something that might work but you'll have to wait before you can use it." Urahara stated.

"Why? they have her, they have Orihime and I'm not going to sit here and do nothing." Ichigo said his anger building.

"I know, but your body still hasn't recovered, using both your Quincy and Hollow power heavily poisoned your body. Your Instant regeneration patched as much of the damage as it could and the healing water has removed the mixed residual energy that was still damaging your body but you need to rest." Urahara explained and Ichigo begrudgingly complied.

"Do you know why did Aizen would kidnap her? I can't figure it out," Ichigo asked.

"There two reason I can think of. To use her as a hostage, giving him leverage over you one of a few people not effected by his Shikai. That or he has some designs for her powers." Ichigo's anger returned at the possibilities he presented."Knowing this I tried to push her away from the battlefield but she was determined to help. Instead of ignoring her feelings like I should have, I hid some basic defenses on her to activate if someone tried to capture her. It would have given her a chance to fight back while alerting us. But I failed to outmanoeuvre Aizen, that's why I'll give you everything you need to get her back." Urahara said determined to make up for his error.

"When you're feeling up to it go find Rukia and Renji, they are out patrolling right now. We haven't accounted for three Arrancar that came through, there has been no sign they left with the others. Come back here tonight and I'll teach you everything you'll need to know about Hueco Mundo, all the necessary preparations won't be ready until the morning but it will save some time, see you then." he continued leaving the room before Ichigo could ask any more questions.

Ichigo soaked in the healing bath for about half an hour before he felt his strength returning to his body, "Guess I can't sit in this tube all day."

* * *

"Ichigo, good to see you up and about." Rukia called as he approached her and Renji.

"It'll take more than that bastard Tousen to keep me down," Ichigo said trying to act like everything was alright.

"Always the tough guy" Renji said "So what's the plan?"

"Plan?" Ichigo asked and Rukia sighed.

"Always the fool, the plan to save Orihime you idiot." she exclaimed and Ichigo just smiled.

"After everything is dealt with here we go to Hueco Mundo and get her back."

Renji laughed "Nice and simple I like it."

"Please tell me you had better plan when you came to save me?" Rukia asked surprised.

"Not really, Yoruichi handled all the details. You guys game?" Ichigo said.

"Do you even need to ask?" Renji asked rhetorically.

"So you guys find the three missing Arrancar?" Ichigo asked

"Well we found their corpses, not sure who took them out but we aren't complaining. Come on, we are about to report to the Captain Commander, Captain Hitsugaya has probably already started the debriefing." Rukia explained as they headed towards Orihime's place.

* * *

"I didn't know Toshiro and Rangiku set up shop here," Ichigo said as they walked in.

"- than a Negacion allowed this Grimmjow to escape." Toshiro said concluding his report.

"Thank you Captain Hitsugaya. Indeed, we can't afford to hold back against these opponents, your use of the override was merited" Captain Commander Yamamoto answer on a giant screen attached to an entire wall of the house. "Ichigo Kurosaki, well done in dispatching the traitor Tousen," he said as a greeting.

"Thank you sir," Ichigo answered trying to be respectful as he was about to ask something ***irresponsible.

Before he could Yamamoto continued "But this skirmish has revealed that Aizen is prepared for battle now. Our predicated timeline was completely off and the abduction of Orihime Inoue does not bode well."

"Sir, I want to lead a rescue team to get her back." Ichigo said seeing an opening but his request cause Yamamoto to pause.

"I'm sorry but we can't afford to launch a rescue operation." He replied.

"What...the hell?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"Listen well, against the power of Aizen's army we will require our full strength. Splitting our main force in two would be playing right into his hands." Yamamoto explained.

"I understand, but I'm going to save her even if I have to do it by myself." Ichigo declared keeping his rising anger in check. _I can always ask Shinji for help_ he thought to himself.

"I forbid it." Yamamoto said in a commanding tone. "Your power will be necessary for the battles ahead, I cannot allow you to die on a foolish suicide mission."

"So what? I should just abandon her in the hands of the enemy, as soon as she is no longer useful to them they'll kill her." Ichigo yelled at the screen.

"After we repel Aizen's main assault, we will make every effort to retrieve her. You can't expect me to weigh one life as more important than the safety of the entire world." Yamamoto countered.

"You really think a kid as stubborn as him is going to follow orders old man." A voice called as the owner opened a window and walked in surprising everyone.

"Who the hell are you?" Toshiro asked grabbing Hyorinmaru's hilt.

"Shinji Hirako, so you were hiding in human world." Yamamoto said testing the new arrival.

"Shinji what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked just as confused as Toshiro.

"Got bored of waiting, figured it was time to join the party." He calmly answered Ichigo ignoring the Captain Commander because he could.

"Hey, I never agreed to this." screamed Hiyori as she burst through the window and punched Shinji in the face. "I said we'd help the orange-haired dumbass not the damn Shinigami." she yelled before looking around and realising where she was.

"So you intent to aid us? I'm glad" Yamamoto said enjoying the fact that Shinji could no longer hide his intentions and leave him in suspense, an old habit he never let go.

"Way to go Hiyori." Shinji complained than turned to address the Captain Commander. "Well we do have a grudge to settle with Aizen, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Indeed, in these troubling times more allies are a blessing." Yamamoto said.

"I never said we were your allies. We're just enemies of Aizen and his allies" Shinji said pointing to Ichigo, as the Visoreds weren't quite ready to forgive the Soul Society, "and as such our help comes with a few conditions."

This made Yamamoto pause at the spectacle of what Ichigo Kurosaki achieved without even meaning to. "Very well, what are your conditions?" he said expecting something ridiculous.

"First off, let the kid go save his girl. Surely 8 former Captains and lieutenants with hollow powers will make up the difference for sending a rescue team. Worst case scenario they thin Aizen ranks a bit." Shinji said challenging what Yamamoto had just decided.

"Sir, Rukia and I would like to volunteer for the rescue team." Renji said stepping forward.

The Captain Commander sighed as he relented "Very well I will approve your request, however you and Rukia are the only Shinigami who will join Ichigo Kurosaki. I stand by my words that we to maintain our strength"

"That's fine, Chad and Uryu wouldn't let me go without them. The 5 of us will make do, besides you have a point." Ichigo said than turned to Shinji with a grateful smile on his face "Shinji thank you."

"It was nothing," he replied shrugging.

"Your loyalty to your friends and that which you inspire is admirable, I hope you succeed in your mission Ichigo Kurosaki." Yamamoto said praising Ichigo. "Shinji, I take it you and the others were the ones to teach Ichigo how to control his Hollow powers?"

"Yeah, if we didn't get control of them, those powers would have killed us years ago." Shinji admitted.

"That's good, while I may not approve of such powers seeing as you aren't member of the Gotei 13, I can overlook their use." Yamamoto said

"How generous of you." Shinji said annoyed at his arrogance, _It's not like we asked for these powers_.

"As a sign of good faith for your service and as an unofficial apology, I will rescind your criminal status and upon the resolution of this conflict if you wish to return to the Gotei 13 you may, or you can continue to live in the human world. The choice will be yours." Yamamoto said surprising everyone in the room expect Ichigo who didn't get the full weight of this action. This was in open defiance of ruling by Central 46 and contradicted the law of the Soul Society.

"Are you serious?" Hiyori asked probably the one most surprised by this news.

"Indeed, this is war time and its within my authority, service will be honored. The Central 46's pride won't allow for an officially apologies and they might come after you, but I will do everything in my power to prevent this. While I may accommodate their pride, I will not compromise the Gotei 13's honor for it." Yamamoto declared showing why no one questioned his leadership, he highly respected the law of the soul Society but knew it was imperfect. He was willing to make hard chooses to keep the world safe but if there was room he would allow those determined enough to try and find another solution.

"hmm as much as I hate to admit it, that's a good deal especially seeing as we don't have to stick around after this is over." Hiyori said as her usual anger was pacified.

"Yeah, can't ask for more than that. Alright Old man we'll help out." Shinji said cementing the agreement.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Shinji gather your forces and return to the Soul Society." Yamamoto ordered.

"Wait what about the town?" Ichigo asked concerned they were leaving near unprotected.

"There is a high chance Aizen will attack the Gotei 13 directly to avoid damaging Karakura Town thus we need to ensure our defenses. Don't worry, Captain Kurotsuchi and Kisuke Urahara has been developing something that will deny Aizen his goal if he attacks the Town directly again." Yamamoto explained. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I hereby order you to retrieve Orihime Inoue."

"Yes Sir," Ichigo declared.

"That is all" Yamamoto said as the call ended and the large screen turned off.

"Well that went far better than I expected." Shinji said.

* * *

Chad was resting after a long training session, he'd finally managed to master his new powers that emerged when he accepted the true nature of his power. He was confident he was now at least as powerful as a Shinigami Captain, he needed to be if he was going to help save Orihime.

"Hey Chad," Renji said as he and Rukia walked up to him

"Het, where's Ichigo?" Chad asked.

"Letting Uryu know the plan, we heading to Hueco Mundo first thing tomorrow morning." Renji answered.

"Right, seeing we have the time, one final training day before resting?" Chad asked.

"I could use the practise." Rukia announced her intention to join them.

Renji laughed "You guys have gotten pretty cocky lately. Alright let's do this, but don't think it'll be easy just cause you beat me last time Chad."

* * *

Ulquiorra entered Aizen's study and found his master glued to a screen going over data.

"My lord, the mission was successful. We captured the girl but at a heavy cost."

"Losses were to be expected, who survived?" Aizen asked feigning interest.

"Only myself and Grimmjow who suffered heavy injuries."

"I suppose it was too much to hope that he could take down Hitsugaya but at least he survived."

Ulquiorra was puzzled that Aizen didn't seem to notice what he implied, "Lord Tousen hasn't returned and-"

"Was defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki, I know." Aizen said making Ulquiorra realise that he did notice but simply didn't care. "Call a meeting of all the Espada, I'm sure you are all curious as to why we went to all this trouble."

"Indeed," Ulquiorra went to leave but then paused.

"You have a question?"

"If you will permit me?"

"Go ahead," Aizen invited. Ulquiorra rarely asked question, never needing to know more than his orders. Aizen knew he had great potential but it seemed he lacked the drive to fully realise it. If Ichigo or Orihime had managed to spark his curiosity than they might stimulate growth within him.

"The boy displayed unusual abilities and an alarming growth rate during our battle. What were these new powers and were they the reason you ordered me to face him again?"

"Very Perceptive. Your suspicions are correct, I wanted you draw out more of his new powers. They are Quincy abilities, the power to Exterminate hollows completely rather than purify like the Shinigami do."

"I see, that's why his sword seemed dangerous."

"Indeed, the nature of their Spiritual power is terrifying and a threat to the balance of souls. They have managed to interfere with my plans before, but now they might be the key to my success."

"The boy?"

"That depends on him. When he comes to rescue the girl be sure to keep him alive."

"As you command, a final question. Why now? I already killed him once and tried to again today. Would that not have upset your plan?" To this question Aizen smiled.

"I don't just have one plan, I have many plans. Some are contingencies but one must be prepared to adapt to a new situation. If the boy fell to you it would have meant he wasn't strong enough to fulfill my purpose, my other plans might have taken longer to bear fruit but it in the end it would still only be a setback. Defeating Tousen proves he will be useful to me, one way or another. Now you are dismissed." And with these final words Ulquiorra departed

* * *

Ichigo walked through the halls of Karakura Hospital, heading towards the hidden Quincy training room to speak with Uryu but he ran into someone he didn't expect too.

"Tatsuki, what are you doing here?"

"Getting a pointless checkup, I told Uryu I feel fine but he insisted," Tatsuki explained.

"Better safe than sorry I guess. How are you holding up?" Ichigo asked

"Well Uryu told me the full story, you being a Shinigami and all. Plus, there being some kind of war in this Soul Society because some higher ups betrayed everyone and plan to destroy Karakura Town to further their goals."

"Yeah it's pretty heavy news, I never expected to see our hometown tuned into battlefield. The Shinigami apparently have a plan so don't worry too much, some of them might be crazy but you can trust them."

"Yeah, I liked Rukia, she was pretty cool. Hey Ichigo, thank you."

"For what?"

"For not blaming me that Orihime got taken. I was close to blaming myself and letting it tear me apart," Tatsuki said looking heavy.

"Hey, do you know what type of movies Orihime likes?" Ichigo asked trying to cheer her up.

Tatsuki gave him a confused look "Maybe, why do you want to know?"

"Well I may have asked her out and was hoping to surprise her with something she'd enjoy when we get back." Ichigo explained leaving Tatsuki a little dumbfounded.

"Wow so you finally noticed her, was wondering how long it would take," She said.

"Come on, I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are." She said with a smug look on her face, "I'm willing to bet she was the one who got up the courage to ask you out, or you only realised she liked you after something major happened."

"Shut up" Ichigo replied making Tatsuki laugh.

"By the way I don't recall giving you permission to ask her out." Tatsuki said going into protective mode with an anger look on her.

"What, I shouldn't have to ask you." Ichigo said backing up while looking for an exit but then she started laughing again.

"Good to know I can still scary at least a little. I'll tell a few things she likes when you return but you should probably just ask her yourself." Tatsuki said as she started walk away with a smile on her face "Catch you later Ichigo."

* * *

Uryu questioned everything he had known about his powers as he trained. Ichigo had proven that their ability to manipulate Spirit energy was far more diverse than he'd initially assumed. Ryuken had once told him had no talent as Quincy and he could finally see why, he had no imagination. All he had ever done was retread the grounds of tradition, even now he was just copying Ichigo. He could finally see were and how much he had been lacking as Quincy.

Uryu had approached his father with some of his questions on this subject and had gotten a surprising result.

 _ ***Flashback***_

"Ryuken, did ever plan to teach me this?" Uryu said as he rolled up his sleeve to display the blue light of Blut vene on his arm.

"Blut was among the final things I intended to teach you. I'm not surprised as you were almost finished your training but tell me how did you learn this."

"I watched Ichigo instinctively use it in battle, it was easy to grasp the mechanics after seeing it in action." Uryu admitted expecting his father to smugly berate him for his lack of talent again.

"I suppose that was to be expected. Uryu I will no longer train you." Ryuken told him.

"What? I need to understand more about these techniques and if there are more like them. I've done everything you asked, why abandon my training now?" Uryu demanded to know.

"Because you no longer need my help," Ryuken said shocking Uryu "Ichigo's discovery will open paths you never imagined, don't waste this opportunity. Whether you continue to grow or not is entirely up to you now. You are free to do what you want in order to push the limits of what you think Quincy are capable," he continued.

"Thank you...father," Uryu said unsure of his intentions. Prior to his training Ryuken had made him promise to stay away from Shinigami but now had just inadvertently, or perhaps intentionally, given him a permission to 'push his limits' by fighting Aizen's Arrancar. Uryu may not have understood his father but he decided at least in this instance he deserved some respect.

 _ ***Flashback ends***_

Uryu quickly took to discovering what the new techniques he knew were capable of. The Blut techniques were powerful, increasing either one's attack or defense dramatically and with learning this new ability came more revelations. Mainly that his Ginrei Kojaku was merely the next step in his training, he could easily apply the techniques he learned for it too his newly acquired Heilig Bogen. This bow was much like his fathers, white with a blue line pattern in the centre. The Heilig Bogen would focus his power more than Ginrei Kojaku did and Uryu could tell that it was meant to be customised by a Quincy to suit their needs or style. With these added to his arsenal he felt he could fight even the strongest of Aizen's Generals. He wished he had more time to train and experiment with the possibilities but he would have to improvise.

"Hey Uryu," Ichigo said as he walked into the training room.

"Ichigo, do you mind I'm in the middle of training?"

"Oh excuse me," Ichigo replied in sarcastic manner "I just came to tell you we going to save Orihime tomorrow, we meeting at Urahara's around dawn."

"You could have just texted me that information."

"Well I also figure that I should show you how use a powerful new move, but if you don't want my help I'll just go."

"You needn't worry I've already learned how to utilize Blut, as your spirit called it. I just needed a good look at the technique to understand it, have you figured out how to use it defensively yet?" Uryu asked.

Ichigo was surprised at this response but continued in a mocking tone, "No. Very well, teach me oh great master."

Uryu sighed and decided just to tell him, "Rather than channeling the power in your blood to your weapon through you arteries , you direct into your body from your veins."

Ichigo tested it out and sure enough it work, "That was rather simple."

"It is only simple in theory, the only reason you find it so easy is because of your insanely huge reserves of Spiritual energy. Any normal Quincy would have had to have either an inborn talent or have completed the Sanrei Glove training to use Blut."

"Whatever, see you tomorrow." Ichigo said as he exited the room and Uryu went back to his training.

* * *

Ichigo sat at the edge of the river that run through Karakura town trying to rest like Urahara had told him to but he didn't really have anything to do and was getting bored. There was no school that day and with his Sisters home he couldn't really go back since he was just going to disappear again tomorrow. _Man they must be getting either really worried or really pissed at me for being away for so long,_ He thought to himself.

Ichigo felt someone familiar approaching but didn't recognize who until he arrived.

"I didn't expect to see you around here, what brings to the human world?" Ichigo asked Captain Sajin Komamura. Ichigo had witness him try to battle Aizen back in the Soul Society but had never talked to the man before.

"Captain Commander Yamamoto foresaw resistance to his original decision in regards to Orihime Inoue's capture. I was sent ahead to make sure everyone followed the order to return to the Soul Society," The Humanoid dog answered. "I am glad that was unnecessary."

"Sorry to have wasted your time, " Ichigo said with a small dose of sarcasm.

"That's fine," Komamura answered ignoring the sarcasm. "It has given me the opportunity to talk with you."

"Why would you want to talk to me?" Ichigo asked in surprised.

"I want to set my heart at ease. Tousen was dear friend to me, I don't know why he choose to betray us and join Aizen but that never changed for me," Komamura explained.

"Do you hate me for killing him?" Ichigo asked not able to read his face.

"Perhaps. I know its irrational, he was an enemy but I had much to say to him. Would you be willing to listen to the rumbling of a fool?"

Ichigo Imagined how he'd react of one of his friends betrayed him and was killed before he could get answers, "Sure, you mind if I ask you some questions about him as well?"

"That's fine. Allow me to go first" Komamura replied as he sat down beside Ichigo. He took a long breath before he started. "I don't understand why Tousen allowed himself to become so corrupt and do what he did. I'm curious how do you, the man who defeated him, view Tousen?"

Ichigo thought back to their fight and the conviction that had been within his foe's sword, "At first I was blinded by my rage and I could only see him as obstacle, and I still hate him for he did. But once I cleared my mind I sensed something in him, a wound that he refused to let heal. He said something about failing someone long time ago and he believed in some form of Justice, I guess I'd say he was a lost warrior who was consumed on the path of revenge."

"I never knew Tousen as a vengeful person, what makes you thing that was what drove?"

"Because he asked what I would do if I failed to save Orihime. If I would take the same path as him." Ichigo said making Komamura go quite and look to the sky.

"Would have he ever given up on revenge?"

"No, I felt the strength of his conviction. There was no mercy in his blade, it existed only to cut down those who stood i the way of his justice. He only faltered as he died."

"It would seem I completely misjudged him and you were right to strike him down. I knew for a long time he was hiding a great pain that stemmed from the murder of his friend, back than I decided I would be true friend to him so he could ease his burden when he was ready to share it. In the end I failed him, I was unable to save him from himself. So I will remember him as the friend I knew rather than what he became."

Ichigo considered what Komamura had said and asked, "What kind of man was beforehand, who exactly are you remembering and how can you be sure he wasn't lying to you the entire time you knew him?"

"Tousen was someone who loved teaching and had a close bond with those under his command. He was always willing to go to extremes seeing them as necessary, a fact exemplified in his true allegiance. And he was a terrible lair, he deceived us with half truths and vague statements that came off as a guarded personality. While that may be more dishonest in the end, it is how I know most of our time spend together was genuine. Why do you ask?"

"He said we were similar and he wasn't completely wrong. It goes beyond both of us being Visoreds. I've gone against the Soul Society for my own strong sense of justice, like what he did. When he was in his Resurreccion he regained his sight, but that caused him to lose the edge his other senses gave him. He truly lost himself in the power he gained and during our fight I almost triggered a similar transformation. I could feel the power affecting my mind and at first I didn't care. I almost became exactly like him. It was only because my friends were there that I was able to come to my senses." Ichigo said wondering how the fight would have gone if Tatsuki and Uryu hadn't been there.

"I think you have missed some key differences between the two of you. You see Tousen was a man trying to live up to an ideal, to take the path with the least bloodshed. But ideal wasn't his own, it belong to his friend. In hindsight I can see those ideals gave him no satisfaction, which would have made it easy for Aizen to twist his beliefs. Ultimately Tousen turned his back on his friends to gain hollow powers and seek vengeance in the guise of Justice." Komamura paused and looked out at river. Tousen's body had been Purified because of his hollow nature, his soul returning to flow leaving nothing to bury.

 _I forgive you, old friend,_ He thought deciding to give Tousen an grave next to his friends before continuing.

"Whereas you, Ichigo you became a Subtitute Shinigami to save your family, fought hollows because you couldn't ignore their victims. You invaded the Soul Society in order to save a friend, defying the laws of Soul Society in accordance with your own beliefs. You didn't choose to obtain your hollow powers but took responsibly and sought to control them. In the end Tousen acted as if he was selfless but did everything for his own goals, you act selfishly for the sake of others. That is difference between the two of you."

"You're right, thank you." Ichigo said grateful for a different perspective.

"There is a saying, 'Beware that, when fighting monsters, that you yourself do not become a monster.' You walk this line far closer than anyone I know." Komamura said commenting on how dangerous Ichigo's powers were with a hint of respect.

"Your right, but one of the first things Zangetsu taught me was to abandon by my fear and keep moving forward, so I won't fear the Abyss." Ichigo said knowing how the quote ended. "Besides I don't have any fancy ideals like Tousen did I just want to protect people."

Komamura smiled at his answer, "We were truly fortunate someone like you become a Substituted Shinigami. Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. Before I leave Captain Kuchiki asked me to relay a message. If Rukia doesn't make it back in one piece he will be holding you personally responsible."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ichigo said laughing nervously as Komamura departed.

"Farewell Ichigo Kurosaki. May you claim Victory." He said as he flashed away.

* * *

Orihime was brought from her cell to large door by her captor. Before opening the door, he instructed to speak only when spoken too. As they entered her attention was drawn to Aizen as he sat upon his imposing throne high above the other nine figures already present spread throughout the room. Out of those nine she only recognised Gin Ichimaru but his familiar sight was no comfort, especially in this foreign castle.

"Welcome to our castle of Las Noches" Aizen said greeting Orihime from atop his commanding throne. "Orihime Inoue correct?" he asked as if being polite yet in truth he wasn't.

"Yes sir," she answered.

"Forgive me if this forward but would you mind demonstrating your power for us?"

"Yes...sir" she said forcing herself to answer again. Aizen politeness was a facade, a cruel way to make it easier for her to obey him. His words and tone made him seem like a nice enough person but even without releasing any Spiritual energy Orihime could feel his overwhelming power. If he wanted to he could kill everyone present in the room.

"It seems as though some aren't happy with you being brought here," Aizen continue sensing the general feeling in the room.

"I don't have a problem with her, I merely question if she was worth the sacrifices made." Harribel stated.

"Who cares? those trash were weak," Nnoitra called out to challenge her. "I can't get over the fact both Tousen and Grimmjow lost to mere Shinigami."

"Fuck off, that brat would have easily put you on ice." Grimmjow retorted

"Says the guy who came back barely alive, missing an arm. I doubt you could hold that number six rank anymore so perhaps I should just put you out of your misery." Nnoitra taunted causing Grimmjow's rage to raise.

They both went for their swords and were about to draw them when Ulquiorra appeared between them.

"Quite down you two. If you studied the information Lord Aizen has given us on the Gotei 13 you would know that Toshiro Hitsugaya was hailed as prodigy whose potential is comparable to Lord Ichimaru," a statement that spoke for itself. "As for Ichigo Kurosaki who defeated Tousen, he is no 'mere' Shinigami. He is a Hybrid of not only Shinigami and Hollow but also Quincy and should be taken as a serious threat." He declared in a serious tone, the final bit of information surprising many of the Espada and fascinating a few.

"You mean the same brat you supposedly killed a month ago?" Nnoitra provoked, pissed at Ulquiorra for interrupting.

"While I am curious about the origins of this Hybrid, the Quincy were a weak species not worth studying," Szayelaporro Granz commented to himself.

"My, my, this is getting out of hand," Gin said with his usual smile.

"Gentleman, enough." Aizen commanded forcing Nnoitra to back off. _So you made the same mistake as Mayuri did , failing to grasp the true potential of the Quincy. It seems I was right to not include you in my secret projects, Szayelaporro._ "Now back to the matter at hand, Orihime please heal Grimmjow's arm."

Orihime nodded and approached Grimmjow "Soten Kisshun, I reject".

"Come now Lord Aizen, that sounds like a bad joke. Even I can't restore someone else's a completely destroyed limb." Szayelaporro said. "It takes weeks to clone a replacement limb and even than it will be inferior to the old limb. How can this human girl surpass-" he paused as all the Espada watched in awe as Grimmjow's arm was restored, "my science."

"Impressive," Starrk complimented.

"I agree, perhaps her capture was worth the sacrifice." Harribel added too which Aizen smirked.

Grimmjow flexed his new arm, it felt exactly like his old one. He threw a punch to test its strength and sure enough it was just as strong as it used to be causing Grimmjow to laugh manically. "That ice brat doesn't stand a chance now. Hey Nnoitra still want to fight me."

"No I just wanted to be your executioner, fighting you isn't worth it" Nnoitra replied.

"But how does it work, did she stimulate his old regeneration abilities? No, it didn't look like regeneration." _I should have paid more attention; I wonder what it feels like? Perhaps I should to cut my arm off and get her to heal me to find out,_ Szayelaporro pondered.

"I suspect it is some kind of time reversal within the area covered by her shield?" Ulquiorra said for his benefit.

"You are close Ulquiorra, but not completely right. Her real ability is a far more potent power, the rejection of events. It allows her to alter reality within the confines of her shield. While limited by the user, at the conceptual level it trespasses into the realm of the gods." Aizen informed the Espada.

"But how can a lowly human possess such an ability?" Baraggan asked silently insulted that Aizen had placed more value in her abilities than his power over time.

"Of that I'm not sure, but as long as that power belongs to me it doesn't matter. Now you should all understand her value therefore she is to be kept safe while within the castle's walls. Ulquiorra, I will be entrusting her care to you. I hope you enjoy your long stay with us, my dear." Aizen said as he rose from his throne and returned to his study.

With their master's departure the Espada slowly dispersed.

"Follow me," Ulquiorra commanded Orihime and she knowing she had no choose followed him back to her cell.

As the left the throne room she heard Nnoitra mutter "At least the new girls knows her place."

* * *

Toshiro stood outside of the Kurosaki Clinic and let out a small bit of Spiritual energy to let Isshin know he was there but he was instead greeted by someone else.

"Toshiro, what are you doing here? And why are dressed like a Shinigami?" Karin asked as she walked out the door.  
 _  
Damn it, I forgot she was spiritual aware._ "Wait? you know what a Shinigami is?" Toshiro asked confused.

"Yeah I saw my brother running around as one a while ago," Karin explained. " Please do you know where he is? His name is Ichigo Kurosaki; you have to tell me."  
 _  
She doesn't seem to know about her dad so I should keep my mouth shut about him but I can't tell her nothing._

"Sorry, I saw him earlier today but I don't know where he is at the moment. You really don't have to worry about him, he's one of the strongest Shinigami I've seen. Right now he's doing something very important but he's not alone, all his friends are supporting him and they will make sure he comes back as soon as he can."

"Well at least he's ok, thanks Toshiro. So what are you doing here."

"I'm heading out of town for a while and don't know when I'll be back. I was looking for Ichigo to let him know, thought he might have been here but it seems I was wrong. I better keep looking for him." He said thinking on his feet.

"Right, see you next time Toshiro, I hope we can stay friends." Karin said with smile.

"Yeah, Good night" He said disappearing in a flash.

"O.K. that was cool," Karin said as she went back in inside.

"So what were you two love birds talking about?" Isshin teased as he appeared before Toshiro.

"Very funny, you do remember how much older than her I am right?" He responded.

"Oh that doesn't matter when it comes to love, Masaki didn't care about that. Besides you are a very responsible person, I'd be confident entrusting my daughter to you." Isshin continue while laughing.

Toshiro sighed "You know what's going on right?"

"Yeah Urahara told me Orihime was taken. I'm guessing the old man ordered everyone back to the Soul Society?"

"That he did,"

"Good thing Urahara came up with the fake Karakura town plan. Don't worry we'll look after things on this end till it's finished, from what I heard Tessai is putting the finishing touches on the Kido they are using."

"Indeed, when the time comes we will be ready to fight Aizen at our full strength," Toshiro said not voices the fear in the back of his mind that they wouldn't be enough. "You know if you joined the rescue team they would have no problem completing the mission." Toshiro said wondering why Isshin hadn't done anything to help his son.

"No, as soon as Aizen realised I was there he would face me himself. He knows how much of threat I pose because he never showed me Kyoka Suigetsu's release."

"Wait he didn't? why not?" a shocked Toshiro asked.

"Well he tired, but I never showed up when he displayed it, I was generally hiding to avoid doing paper work."

Toshiro shacked his head "Of course that's why"

"While I could fight him one on one there is no guarantee I could win and we both know he is smarter than that. He would bring his strongest fighters with him to finish me off, the only chance Ichigo and his friends have is Aizen's arrogance. He won't take them seriously and that will give them the opening they need to find Orihime and get out before he becomes serious. And when they make it back I'll be here to cover their return."

"You have a lot of faith in your son"

"Yeah, I'll admit I'm not a great father. The best I could do on my own was to raise him like a Shiba clansman, drill a fast reaction time into him and point him on the path of a protector. Somehow he turned out better than I could have hoped for."

"He must have taken after his mother" Toshiro said rather coldly before adding "But at the very least he got your best attributes."

"Thank you Toshiro," Isshin said with a rare serious smile on his face.

"I shouldn't keep the others waiting much longer," He said as he turned to leave. "I didn't get the chance to tell Rangiku you're still alive but I will once this is over. She missed you."

"It would be nice to see her again. See ya." Isshin said as Toshiro flashed away

* * *

The Sun's morning light shone on the town, a normal event for everyone but a small group who watched it rise knowing it might be the last one they see. While enjoying the view they talked about their plans for the future. Chad had decided after finishing school he would go into security or police work. Uryu told everyone that despite popular belief he wasn't going to become a Doctor like his father, but was considering his options. Some girls in the Handicrafts club had suggested he become a fashion designer but he wanted to help people outside of being a Quincy. That didn't stop Rukia telling him to consider fashion, after all he did have a talent for making women's clothes.

Renji was looking forward to the Soul Society's New year's celebration that were only a few months away. Each year a peacefully holiday event was promised which would eventually dissolve into a complete mess with everyone fighting, Renji claimed it was always fun to be part of said mess. Rukia even agreed with him, telling a story of how her old lieutenant had once ruined a Noble House's Poetry event by jumping on stage and singing a love song to his wife, his singing skills were not very impressive.

Ichigo had never really thought about the future much, had no idea what he wanted to do after he finished school. He never paid attention at the Clinic and really didn't have the desire to go into medicine and his greatest talent was fighting. He thought about it and he could try becoming an athlete or something but the one thing he knew he wanted to be in his future was Orihime.

They all descended into the training room to be greeted by Urahara.

"Well looks like everyone's here, good thing we finished just in time," He said as Jinta and Ururu hand them each a box. "Inside you will find a clock that will mask your presence, granting you the advantage of stealth. There is also a small bottle, those are filled with an experimental healing drug I've been working on. It should fully restore your spiritual energy and stamina while healing minor wounds and at least patching major ones."

"That's incredible, what's the catch?" Rukia asked.  
"Well they aren't very well tested and there are some side effects. You only get one use of the drug, anymore is dangerous especially within a short time frame. It's designed for emergencies not standard first aid. If you don't rest within 12 hours after taking one your body will crash hard. Even if you get rest you will still be fatigued after the 12 hours, but not as bad. It will take about a day to recover from the after effects."

"Well its better than nothing." Renji said.

"And finally there is this," Urahara said pulling out a small disc. "If you get separated and are in trouble, charging than crushing this will release a pulse of spiritual energy that will alert everyone to your position and serve as signal that you need backup, think of it as a flare gun."

"This is based of Quincy Hollow bait, I'm impressed. You have really thought this through." Uryu said complimenting Urahara.

"It's not that special, I was just indulging my paranoia and prepared for the worst," Urahara replied as everyone put on their cloaks. "Ichigo, you have an extra one. Have Orihime crush it when you get her back. That will serve as a signal that the mission is complete and to regroup so you can leave Hueco Mundo."

"Wait how are we getting back?" Chad asked.

"Ichigo would you like to show them." Urahara said as Ichigo stepped forward.

He released the cloth sheath from Zangetsu and channeled energy into his sword. He tapped in hollow powers as he imagined his destination, Hueco Mundo a place his hollow side was naturally drawn too. Focusing on his desire to cut open a hole in the world than he unleash a horizontal strike. A trail of energy was left along his sword's path which formed into a dark portal.

"This is a Garganta, it's how Hollows move between the worlds. Inside is swirling void of energy, you need to use your spiritual energy to create your own pathway. Keep heading forward towards the darkness and you'll reach Hueco Mundo."

"Hey Urahara" Ichigo said getting his attention. "Can you let my family know that I'm alright and they don't have to worry, I'll be back soon."

"Of course. This is it, everyone ready?"

"YES!" They all said together.

"Let's go" Ichigo and they all jumped into the portal.

* * *

 **Author Note: Its been a while but that's what happens when you go back to uni, lose a lot of free time.**

 **Looking back at my first couple chapters I feel like I've improved a little, to the put where after I finish or hit a certain point I might go back and rewrite or rather add cut section to make it flow better. I'm confident in my fights but I wonder if the characters moment and conversation are any good, seeing as that is what this chapter consists of, please tell me in the reviews. Also I had originally intended a much darker tone, funny how plans change as you write a story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one should be a lot of fun when I eventually get there.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Things set in motion

At first glance the room Orihime was given seemed like nice living quarters. There was a soft bed, nice rug and even a small book case. Obviously, they had planned on her coming here as a 'guest'. There was a temptation to let down her guard and try and find a good book to read but Orihime could tell what this room really was a Prison cell. She couldn't let down her guard, she had to wait for the right opportunity to escape. But as she looked through the 'decoratively' barded window at the crescent moon she had to imagine why she had been brought here, for what purpose did Aizen want her for. Turned out she would learn why very soon.

She heard the door to her cell open and Ulquiorra entered the room along with what appeared to be servants bringing food and a new set of clothes designed like the Arrancar's uniform.  
"You have one hour, when I return you will have finished your meal and changed into these clothes. Lord Aizen wishes for you to perform a task and you should look presentable or so I'm told."

"I'm not hungry," She said meeting Ulquiorra's eyes "And I don't need a change of clothes."

"It seems you don't fully understand your position. There will be no negotiations, your wants and desires are meaningless here. You will follow all orders given to you by an Espada or else."

Orihime knew she should just have done as he said. She had to play along for the most part but that didn't mean she would make it easy on her captors. "Or else what? Aizen said I need to be kept safe and wants me presentable, right? So you can't hurt me and-."

"There are ways to hurt that you that won't show." Ulquiorra said cutting off her train of thought. "Also I am to keep you safe not unharmed. Provided your powers still function Lord Aizen will forgive a few blemishes since you are being difficult." As fear covered her face, Ulquiorra went further to break spirit, "You exist to serve Lord Aizen, so it is your duty to preserve your life until he calls for you. So eat, or would you prefer I force it down your throat." He then walked towards her, "You said you don't need a change of clothes, I can fix that" He then grabbed her jumper, threatening to tear it off her.

But something stopped him. Orihime shallowed her fear and stood her ground as Ulquiorra studied her expression. Ulquiorra had never enjoyed cruelty but wasn't against using when the situation called for it, so why did he hesitate. Perhaps it was her eyes, they reflected a foolish stubbornness or bravery that he did not understand. What was the point of standing defiant against those greater than you? In the end he dismissed the idea that she caused his hesitation as folly. He reasoned with himself that more likely he stopped because he knew Aizen didn't approve of physical torture, it was crass and far too easy.

"Fine," He said releasing his hold on her clothes "You say you don't need to eat or change than I will take you to Lord Aizen now. Pray he is in a forgiving mood."

* * *

Ichigo ran along the solid bridge of spirit energy he was forming in front of him as they plunged into the darkness. "I wonder what happens if you fell from here?"

"I think it's better we don't find out." Renji stated flatly.

"Still, I'm surprised at the quality of the path you made, it looks like real stone. Aren't you supposed to be terrible at controlling your spirit energy." Rukia teased.

"Well than I've clearly gotten better alright." Ichigo defended

"But even with your Quincy training, you are still clearly lacking." Uryu said as he flew by on Spirit construct that acted like a hover board. "You can't control the output at all, your using far more energy than you need to but at least you can utilize the excess to improve the construct even if it's completely unnecessary."

"Shut up, it was the only way I could make a path for everyone. More importantly how you doing that and why can't we do that?" Ichigo shouted at him

"This is just HirenKyaku, the Quincy high speed movement technique."

"Oh so it's like Flash Steps."

"Yes but it operates very differently. From what I can tell Flash Steps was designed for stealth once fully mastered, whereas HirenKyaku has more general applications."

"So there's not much point in me learning it right?" Ichigo asked

"Well it would let you flash while inside your human body, but I can't see you finding another use for it."

"That could be useful, you'll have to teach me it later."

"Fine but just so you know, everyone else could easily make a path more efficiently than you." Uyru said to make a point.

"He's right, even Renji could" Rukia said.

"This is a bit overkill," Chad admitted.

"Want me to take over?" Renji asked.

"You guys can all go to hell" Ichigo growled

* * *

Ryuken sat in the Quincy training room looking at the letter Uryu left him while questioning if he had done the right thing.

"Yo long time no see" Isshin said as he entered through a hole in the wall

"You always like to make a strange entrance don't you, Isshin?" Ryuken said as he turned around to find a surprising sight, "that form, you got your powers back?"

Isshin smiled smugly "Yeah, how good do I look in these Robes."

"Terrible, black is not your colour." He retorted "Why are you here?"

"Thought I should thank you for training Ichigo and for keeping my secret."

"Well I guessing you had your reasons, stupid reasons but I'm not someone who can fault you on that."

Isshin's smile faded and he decided to change he topic, "You aren't going to read the letter your son left?"

"There's no need I can tell what it says, besides I let him go."

"Really that doesn't seem like you, what changed your mind?"

"His face when he came to see me, it must have looked remarkably similar to mine the night Masaki almost died. A defeated look trying to hide the pain of failure. But he was also determined to set things right so I freed him to follow his heart so he can live or die with no regrets."

"It may be dangerous for them but I think you did right thing." Isshin said reassuringly

"I hope you are correct, otherwise we both just terrible father."

* * *

Ichigo and his team emerged from the Garganta finding themselves in an endless white desert lite by the ever-present moon.

"So this is Hueco Mundo, it feels so…empty" Ichigo commented feeling an odd connection to the landscape.

"Yeah, even all the trees are withered," Chad said.

"Not quiet," Ishida corrected while examining one of them. "They are made of a Quartz like substance."

"Hey guys, you may want to see this." Rukia said with a voice of disbelief they would all share when they saw what lay on the Horizon.

A fortress palace stood as a lone mountain in the distance, its size was ridiculous. It was large enough to house all of Seireitei and tall enough to make the average skyscraper look small in comparison.

"Man Aizen sure likes to show off," Renji said to sap the others out of their disbelief.

"Yeah, it's hard to tell just how big that thing truly is." Chad added.

"I'm willing to bet that's where they have Orihime." Ichigo said

"I'd be surprised if she wasn't being kept there," Uryu commented.

"No time to waste than, lets go." Ichigo said starting to run.

"Wait, I want to try something," Uryu said stopping the other. He then jumped into the air making a hover board again but then expanded it to form a platform, "Jump on".

"So you could have done this and just taken all of us through the Garganta." Ichigo said as everyone hopped on.

"No, this is my first time uses this technique in this manner, it would have been dangerous to experiment in there. Plus, the air in this place is full of spirit energy making it much easier to do." Uryu replied before the platform took off at high speeds.

"This feels kind of slow for a high-speed movement technique. It doesn't feel like we are any closer to that palace," Renji complained after about half an hour.

"Sorry taking 5 extra people does slow it down a bit, I could make it faster but it would exhaust me after a while, this is the most efficient speed" Uryu countered.

"While all of us do need to converse our energy, are you going to be alright, Uryu?" Rukia asked noticing some sweat on his forehead.

"I'm fine just need to have a break soon. Ichigo, would you mind taking over in about 10 minutes?"

"Sure, but how do you fly this thing?"

"It's easy since I've made already made the construct and he path, you just need to guide like you would an arrow." and he explained to Ichigo as they flew over the white sand.

* * *

 _Strange_ Aizen thought looking at his screen, _there a signal from the Substitute Shinigami Badge from within Hueco Mundo but its weak and I can't track its exact location. Urahara must have given him and whoever came with him concealing clocks._

Aizen considered his option while he did plan on them attempting to rescue Orihime he wanted to confirm who had joined Ichigo. "Gin," he said while activating the microphone "Release subject #10 into sector #22."

"A field test so early, it's only been a week since we saw results from the experiment. But who am I to criticise, I'll see it done." His reply came through the computer.

Than Ulquiorra unexpectedly entered the room, "I was not expecting you for another hour Ulquiorra."

"My humble apologies Lord Aizen, however the girl proved more spirited than expected and I felt the situation called for your personally touch." He said as he bowed.

This behavior surprised Aizen, Ulquiorra dealt with his spirited allies all the time. He should have had no trouble getting Orihime to comply. Was this a sign of his growth perhaps? "Very well I trust your judgement. Bring her in." He said projecting his voice.

Orihime and two Arrancar, Menoly and Loly entered. Aizen noticed she had not changed into the Arrancar style uniform. She had shown no signs of resistance when she healed Grimmjow, so why resist this?

"Thank you for joining me Orihime. Sorry to call on you so suddenly but I have something you might like to see. Ulquiorra, Menoly, Loly please leave us." The two female guards protested but it only took a brief look of annoyance from him for them to remember their place and leave.

"Before I show you this, tell me why you didn't obey Ulquiorra?"

Orihime shallowed to gather her courage, "I will heal your warriors for you, or whatever else you want my powers for. But I refuse to be completely controlled." She half lied, what she said was true but she had also sensed Ichigo's entry to Hueco Mundo. If Aizen wanted to keep up this polite charade she would use it to waste time so that she might be rescued before being used as a pawn in one of his schemes.  
 _  
To say that to my face despite her lack of spiritual power, how stupidly courageous._ "That is fine, but what makes you think I'm trying to control you. I merely thought you might need a change of clothes in case your clothes were dirtied during your travel here and you need to eat." Aizen saw doubt flash across her face, accepting that these explanations were completely reasonable. _"_ You seem to be under the impression I'm a complete villain, and while my goal is opposed by the soul society you should have no reason to be my enemy. To clear this confusion, I'm willing to answer any question you may have." He said talking down to her.

"You have attacked my hometown twice and you tried to have Rukia executed. That's plenty of reason to see you as enemy." She responded.

"I suppose that is fair but ask yourself, what were the reasons behind my actions?" Aizen retorted and wait for her to answer.

"Well the first time you sent Ulquiorra and it seemed like he was testing Ichigo and the second time was capture me, and with Rukia you trying to get the Hogyoku right?" Orihime answered slightly confused.

"Yes but aren't my actions very roundabout ways to achieve those goals? If I wished Rukia to die I simply had to intercept Ichigo before he could save Rukia and she would have been killed by the Sokyoku leaving the Hogyoku behind. And why did I need to test Ichigo or capture you when the Hogyoku is fully awakened?"

"Wait I thought it would take 4 months for it to awaken?" She asked confused.

"I found a way around that time limit. If I wanted to I could have march on Karakura and sacrifice it to create the Key's king but I haven't. This is because while I will do anything to achieve my goals if possible I will avoid killing." Aizen said his sliver tongue mixing lies and truth together. "And with your help I will be able to create a way to achieve my goals without needing to destroy your town."

"Why do you need my help?" Orihime asked unsure if she could to believe his words but wanting more information.

Aizen pressed a button on his chair and a cylinder rose from the floor which opened to reveal the Hogyoku. "You see this is what I wanted to show you, the Hogyoku. Unfortunately, it is incomplete and after overuse it has started to deteriorate. My goals are impossible without the Hogyoku which is why I need you." Aizen explained.

"What do you mean when you say the Hogyoku is incomplete?" Orihime asked understanding she had brought here to repair the key of Aizen's ambitions.

"Exactly what I say, something is missing from it so it can't access its full power. Urahara created it to break down the barriers Shinigami and Hollows, failing to see its true potential and so his final product was incomplete. I made the same mistake when I created a Hogyoku."

"You created your Hogyoku? Then why did you need Urahara's?"

"That is a long story. I, like Urahara managed to create a Hogyoku for my experiments, but it could only manipulate what already existed. I later theorized that a complete Hogyoku could manifest new traits in a subject and greatly empower them. So, I tried to improve mine however Hogyoku are notoriously hard to create and even harder to complete. Six years ago, I tried to assimilate a powerful being into it but this caused the destruction of my Hogyoku. Without the means to recreate my own I was forced to obtain Urahara's. On the bright side these unfortunate events taught me there was a way to achieve my goals even with an incomplete Hogyoku so I continued towards my goal."

"And what is that goal?" Orihime asked trying to make sense of the man in front of her.

"Change, the current order of the Soul Society is weak. The Shinigami have lost the strength of the original members and the Central 46 who are meant to control them were a bunch of old men trying to be relevant, clinging to what little power they had. You know they had decided to execute Rukia before I killed them. I will crush their figure head, the Soul King and force the Shinigami to accept a new order" Aizen said.

After hearing this Orihime felt strange, her legs felt tired and there was a strange pain in her chest.

"Perhaps that is enough for today. I can see you need time to think this over, I trust you will see reason."

Aizen said as release a small amount of spiritual energy to signal Ulquiorra to return.

As soon as they left Aizen heard a familiar voice "Having fun playing mind games with the girl?"

"Gin, been there long?" he asked impressed that Gin could still sneak up on him.

"Well I came to report on how the field test went but then I saw you had a guest so I waited."

"It seems like you have something to say?"

"Wasn't that a bit overkill?" Gin asked.

"No, the best lies contain both useless information and grains of truth. It's not like I actually answered all her questions and now she knows what I want her to know. Everything is within acceptable parameters." Aizen said thinking back to 6 years when his plans had nearly been derailed.

* * *

6 years ago

 _Impressive, I wonder what they named it_ Aizen thought to himself as he walked the unfamiliar halls of an Ice covered castle. He wasn't impressed with architecture of the building, what was impressive was the entire thing was Spiritual Construct like the Quincy's weapons but on higher level. The castle sat in a sea of shadows which reminded Aizen of the Garganta expect stabilized. To be able to artificial create and maintain this shadow realm indicated how powerful the Quincy King was.

Aizen walked past several Quincy unnoticed thanks to the improvements he'd made to Urahara's concealing cloaks and made his way to what should be the throne room. As Aizen opened the door and entered the room an unseen blade tried to decapitate him, stopped only by the kido barriers he placed in his natural blind spots. Surprised by the accuracy and power of the attack as it started to break his shield, Aizen launched himself into the throne room to have enough space to maneuver as he turned to face his assailant also raising his sword to block a following attack which never came.

His opponent, a tall blond haired man named Haschwalth, stood there just as surprised as him and remarked "I thought myself paranoid and yet here stands the invisible assassin as I witnessed. What a truly terrifying power."

Aizen felt as though the Quincy wasn't referring to him but before he could retort shadows swarmed at the hole cut in cloak, determine to eject from this world. He quickly repaired the disrupted kido within the cloak which keep him hidden from the shadows while dodging another attack.

"You do not belong here, how did you even find this place?" Haschwalth said trying to provoke a response so he could track Aizen's position via his voice.

"You only have yourselves to blame." Aizen taunted. "Did you think the sudden deaths of almost all remaining Quincy in the world of the living would go unnoticed. I simply followed the massive energy signature back to source and found this place."

As Haschwalth went to attack again he received a vision warning him he was about to be cut down and he managed to defend himself from Aizen's counter.

"Superb reflexes or was it something else?" Aizen asked as he silently flashed behind his foe to attack only to be blocked again.

Aizen went on the attack, slowly measuring his opponent's skill. It was clear to him that even without his concealing cloak he would out match the Quincy, so how was his opponent able to defend himself?

Haschwalth knew he was an imperfect vessel for this Majesties' power, and with the 'eyes' shut only a fraction of its power could be utilized but it was enough to keep him alive. As the fight went on Haschwalth continued to see his own death and desperately struggled to avoid it, patiently waiting for a chance to counter attack.

He considered taking a blow on purpose to trap his foe and land a killing blow but his years of training had taught him those self-destructive tactics only worked on being of comparable strength. Haschwalth wished he still had his own Balance powers, which were near impossible to defeat in direct combat. He pushed on regardless for this was a fight he couldn't afford to lose.

As Haschwalth had been resting in preparation for his nightly duty he dreamt of his king's death, a man wielding an orb of incredible power would destroy him as he slumbers. Haschwalth had thought or rather hoped it was a mere nightmare, due to his limitations he could only see a few hours into the future and he saw nothing after waking. But as the night passed on the vision returned in more detail.

His majesties' eyes showed him how alerting the other Sternritters, even the elite Schutzstaffel would turn on each other or fall thanks to this mysterious man's power. There was but one way he could change this fate, by facing the man alone and avoiding taking a single blow. Only then could Haschwalth save his king.

"I see you are the other half, no wonder you can stand against me." Aizen began taunting again "Is that how you knew I was coming? That borrowed power you are trying to wield. You were right, it is a terrifying ability but in your hands, it's far from Almighty."  
 _  
HOW? HOW DOES HE KNOW SO MUCH?_ Haschwalth thought in shock at the meaning behind his foes words, and that moment of distraction Aizen showed no mercy.

The Almighty managed to warn him of the attack again but he could not dodge it completely and Aizen's Zanpakuto left a small cut on his face. The wound was so minor Haschwalth barely felt it and yet he felt as thou the future was set in stone and he finally understood what his opponent was.

Yhwach had warned Haschwalth of five being that caused even him to fear. He devoted every waking hour attempting to divine who they were, dubbing them 'the special war powers'. They each contain a special trait so powerful that even before his almighty eyes, they were unknown variables. They say one in thousand people are special, and one in a million are unparalleled geniuses. These people were one in a billion.

There could be no doubt that one such being stood before him, his presence in their shadow realm was proof enough. On top of that it could be no coincidence he had struck while his Majesty was asleep.  
His instincts told him it was over, he had lost. Refusing to believe that Haschwalth prepared to defend his king, determined to change the future.

"Perhaps I'm being a little harsh. Even my proud Zanpakuto acknowledged you seriously." Aizen conceded, his voice sounding as if it came from several different places at once. "Therefore I will answer the question that you are clearly dying to ask."

In that moment Haschwalth felt a sword run through his chest. Pain assailed him as he looked down at the sword sticking out of him only to see it fade away, along with his wound and the pain.

"I began studying the Quincy twelve years ago after I witnessed one of you who was able to kill an incredible powerful hollow that was far beyond their skill. I looked into the ancient records, housed at the bottom of the Great Spirit Library, of the original war between Shinigami and Quincy one thousand years ago." As Aizen spoke more fake sword continued to attack Haschwalth but the pain was all too real.

"The information there was quite illuminating, the Shinigami of the time did an excellent job looting what was left of your old empire. The Kaiser Gesang was interesting but it was the records of old traitorous Quincy which described The Almighty in detail." Desperate to defeat his enemy Haschwalth starting attacking randomly at the voices that taunted him.

"Only Quincy or those appointed by his majesty can enter our shadows, how are you here?" Haschwalth asked to keep his foe's attention on him as he tried to buy some more time to turn things around.

"That was simple, all I needed was a cloak that released Quincy spirit energy to be seen as one of you." Aizen replied with smile enjoying tormenting Haschwalth, he used his power to make Haschwalth feel as though the left side of his body was on fire while the right was frozen.

Growing tired of tormenting his opponent Aizen left him suffering in painful illusion as he walked past him towards his true target who sat idle on a throne.

"I wonder what lies in your dreams?" Aizen mused watching Yhwach as he slept, unaware of world and the danger he was in. "Do you dream of your father? No one seems to know where you came from but I have theory I would like to share with you." He said pulling out his Hogyoku and letting it observe Yhwach, curious to see how the two would interact.

"According to a scroll written by an old monk, the Soul king originally was a powerful being who could travel between dimensions with ease. Eventually he came across a world that was slowly falling apart, taking pity on the inhabitants he restored balance by separating the lands of the living and dead. Than he began to regulate the flow of souls thus shaping the world we know today.

However, by doing this the Soul King became necessary for this dimensions continued existence. He tried to create beings that would take his place, the first Shinigami. But no matter how many he created none could do so, even when working in cohort with each other.

Putting aside his desire to continue traveling the multiverse the Soul King gathered his resolve and permanently committed himself to the task. He removed his legs so he could no longer travel, then he his arms so he could not heal himself. Finally, he chose his strongest warrior to became his Guardian. The soul king bestowed his heart upon the warrior so if he ever fell in battle he would only be revived even stronger than before.

Unexpectedly his severed limbs gained minds of their own. His legs fled across the multiverse, inheriting his love of freedom and travel. His Guardian grew bored of his duty and left his post to seek great battles. His hands descended to the land of the living where they were revered as gods by the inhabitance and for a time lived in peace. The Right hand could stop and illness from getting worse and treasures brought before it would not dull or rust. The left hand would bestow power to those who sought it and wished to push their limits, its followers could learn what should take months in weeks. The Hands of the Soul King governed stagnation and evolution respectively and as with all deities that possess opposing powers, eventually their zealots declared war on one another.

The war was long and bloody and even after years' no one could tell who would win. In the hell that was that battlefield the first hollows were born. The Soul king saw the beasts and feared them, their never ending hungry for souls would eventually turn them into monster of great power. He gave his Shinigami a new task, hunt hollows and cleanse them. He then punished both his hands for their unwitting roles in the creation of the Hollows.

Even thou the Shinigami proved skilled at hollow hunting, the Soul King was still fearful. Knowing the danger of letting fear guide all your actions he searched for a way to be free of his fear. Taking drastic measures again he completely removed his capacity to feel fear from his mind. But fear is essential part of the mind, the oldest and most powerful emotion. After all he had already stripped away from himself, by removing his fear the Soul king became more of an it. A machine with a lingering will to sustain the world and guide its future.

And that's where you come in, Yhwach. You were born of the fear The Soul King discarded, weren't you? I think the best way to describe you would be the Shadow of Soul King, for you are a blurred image cast by the original. A senseless baby with no power, you were never meant to exist let alone rise an empire. Everything you have was stolen from the souls you have absorbed, though I am hardly one to criticize you for that. Eventually you inherited the eyes of your father and have been cultivating them for a long time. The power to change the future, how I loathe that power. I refuse to be at the mercy of one such as you or the Soul King.

As he finished the will of the Hogyoku made its judgment. It stole the all the souls that Yhwach had absorbed to empower himself, leaving him a wrinkled old man with his black hair turned grey.  
"Yes it has a habit of doing that, taking whatever it can and leaving behind an empty shell. Very few survive the process." Aizen said with a smile.

In that moment Yhwach awoke to the horror of having lost all five of his senses. He could not feel his body and had no strength to attempt to move. He could hear only silence and his nose was empty, he was unsure if he was even breathing as he could taste no air in his mouth. His eyes that should have seen all were meet with only darkness.

Yhwach was furious and didn't understand how this could happen, he had had plenty of souls to sustain himself and yet here he was trapped in what could only be called a nightmare. He refused this reality, countless people had surrendered themselves to keep him from reverting to this state and he would take countless more if meant escaping this nothingness.

Reaching out with what was left of his mind, Yhwach violently recalled every shard of his soul that had shaped the Schrifts of his Sternritters, leaving them all but powerless. They were his subjects surely, they were willing to give up everything for him. This was not his Ashwahlen which draw energy from a Quincy's blood, this was simply him taking back what was already his.

As the Almighty returned to him he sensed the danger in front of him, using all the power he had reclaimed Yhwach desperately opened his eyes completely and he lost control of his power. He unintentional unleashed a true Ashwahlen on all his Soldat forces, Hundreds of his common soldiers were being drained of their powers. Yhwach manage to regain control, and took everything. He torn their souls apart for more power, broke their bodies down to be converted into more spirit energy. Knowing that wouldn't be enough he also stole the natural of gifts of Pernida Prankgjas and Gerard Valkyrie.  
Yhwach had exhausted every resource of his empire, but to him it was worth it to feel his strength and his senses returning. His eyes were not complete but they were strong again.

"So you wish to provide another serving? how generous of you." Aizen said with a look of excitement as he watched color returned to Yhwach's hair. The Hogyoku was nearly complete, he could feel it. It just needed one final offering.

Yhwach looked up at the man in front of him and saw his timeline clearly. Sosuke Aizen, a traitorous captain of the Shinigami who sort to reach the highest level of existence, he was the man that would ultimately use him as a stepping stone to reach those heights. Yhwach lacked the strength to alter the future with the Almighty but he saw a possibility to deny Aizen. It was an uncertain future but faced with the inevitability of his demise Yhwach braved his fears of death and settled for vengeance and satisfaction.

Aizen once again brought the Hogyoku forth to repeat the previous process but to his surprise Yhwach swiftly reached out his left hand and grabbed the Orb which stole so much from him.

"Your arrogance is outstanding, Sosuke Aizen. No matter how I might try to kill you, you have enough defenses to survive and your little toy here could heal you. So instead I have decided to make sure you never see it completed." Yhwach declared as he used Pernida's power, the power of the Soul King's Left hand to begin destroying the Hogyoku.

"STOP!" Roared Aizen at this sudden turn of event he never even considered. He tried to stab Yhwach through one of his eyes but black nerves shot forth from his left hand forcing Aizen to retreat.

Yhwach could not comprehend what the Hogyoku really was, its power felt nothing like spirit energy and it contained an overwhelming amount of energy. If it were complete it would be impossible even for him to destroy, however it still had a few imperfections left. Yhwach channeled the strength he had stolen from his army into his arm, continuously evolving his attack to learn the orbs flaws and crush it.

Sensing a danger, the Hogyoku react and tried to kill Yhwach rather than drain him. Persevering though the pain Yhwach sacrificed his other senses hearing, taste, smell and sight and poured that energy into his heart. Using Gerard's Miracle powers that came from the Heart of Soul King he withstood the Hogyoku attack. Normally the heart would restore and empower one after a fatal blow, but this was his only chance to attack the Hogyoku so Yhwach simply used it to stay alive.

Aizen watched in horror as his life work was being destroyed before his eyes and he could do nothing to stop it. A bright light burst throughout the room as the Hogyoku exploded into dust. Aizen looked down on the old man that sat before him, the color once again draining from his hair. His left arm was missing and the power in his heart was burned out from overuse.

"In death you would have done more to damage my plans than I ever expected. I'd be impressed if I wasn't almost blinded by this unyielding rage!" Aizen screamed, breaking his usual composure in order to release his emotions and regain control. "But I won't kill you just yet, that won't satisfy my anger. I'm sure I can find a painful use for you.

* * *

 _Present time_

Orihime was returned to her cell still strangely tired and Ulquiorra hovered behind her waiting to see what she would do. She saw her new _clean_ clothes were now laid out on her bed and she remembered Aizen's last words _I trust you'll see reason_.

"May I have some privacy? I need to change and I would prefer to eat only."

Ulquiorra left as if finishing a mundane chore that took longer than expected leaving Orihime alone with her thoughts.

After she was finished changing she wished there was a mirror included in her luxury prison so she could tell if the dress suited her.

As she eat the food they had left here Orihime wondered how long her conversation with Aizen had been? It didn't feel like a long conversation and yet not only had the food gone completely cold her and legs were still sore like she'd been standing for hours. Perhaps the constant night was messing with her sense of time.

As She continued eating her thoughts were conflicted, on one hand she desperately wanted to go home and escape this dreadful place. But now she had an unrivaled opportunity to stop Aizen, she knew where the Hogyoku was being kept and more importantly she might be able to destroy it. She picked out a book from the bookcase and laid it on the table.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject" She chanted as she tested her powers to see if they could be used in the way she wanted. She rejected the event of the books creation and it disappeared leaving no trace.

With her theory confirmed Orihime started devising a plan, starting by going over the way back to the Aizen's room in her head trying to learn the way. _'I trust you'll see reason'_

She didn't know the real reason Aizen had shown her the Hogyoku but he made a fatal mistake. Despite how convincing he was she knew he was still her enemy.  
 _  
Ulquiorra will definitely fight Ichigo again, that will be my chance to destroy the Hogyoku. I know Ichigo will beat him than we can go home together._

* * *

 **Hello once again, sorry for the long absence of updates hopefully the next chapter won't take so long.**

 **I left out the underground entrance and the fight there mainly because same reasons I didn't write ikkaku and yumichika's fights. Felt pointless and lacked inspiration.**

 **Anyway this is where I start to make more major changes to lot of things from canon and hopefully this won't piss people off. A lot of Aizen's actions may seem odd or off this chapter, both in present time and 'flashback', but can't say why because spoilers, although i expect some people will figure it out.**

 **With Yhwach and Haschwalth I took some liberties but I think they work.**

 **This next part was something I cut, where Aizen was talking about the old war. It felt bloated and unnecessary and didn't flow too well (didn't feel what replaced it flowed that well either but was a little better) but figured it was worth putting it in at least as a bonus section, kinda like an omake just not a comedy segment. Enjoy  
**

* * *

The war seemed to be in the Left hand's favor at first as their warriors could teach and grow at an exceptional rate creating an army of master swordsman which should have taken several years, in just one. But the Right Hand had a terrible power that tipped the scales, by stagnating its soldiers' deaths, even the most heavily wounded could still fight despite being covered in arrows or even missing so internal organs.

The near immortal armies of the Right hand overwhelmed the more skilled warriors of the left hand and as the war dragged on the cost of their 'gods' gifts became apparent. The undying Rights army's wounds never healed and the men were driven mad by the constant pain, so they fought more desperate to knowing they would only be released from their cursed lives when the war was won. As for the lefts warriors' their accelerated learning costed them their youth, an accelerated aging process saw many abandon their faith.

Desperate for a new weapon to turn the tide the Left hand decided to create its own monsters. It twisted the human body of its subjects to their limits. During these experiments, it discovered a dark power, a hunger hidden deep within the heart. By emptying the hearts of its remaining followers, it gave that hunger room to grow and awakened the dark potential in all humanity. That was how the first hollows were born.

The hollows proved to be effective in the war, with the ability eat the souls of the undying and end them permanently. Unfortunately, nothing could sate their hungry as they eat everyone, solider or innocent. Despite having remained neutral, hating the atrocities which both sides had committed, the Soul King was forced to act. He sent the Shinigami to wipe out the Hollow and end the long bloody conflict by destroying his Left Hand.

In the end the Left hand escaped by creating a new world in between the lands of the living and the dead. What we now call Hueco Mundo. The Right Hand was banished to the Land of the dead. The Soul king's guardian, carrier of his heart lead a team of Shinigami into Hueco Mundo to exterminate the Hollows and track the Left Hand. Unfortunately more hollows started appearing from pain still lingering in the living world and so their task was never done, and eventually the Guardian grew old and a stranger was able to steal his heart.


End file.
